Fertile Ground
by Tragediane
Summary: For several years, G wanted to further his relationship with Sam yet hesitated to ask him. Circumstances beyond his control cause him to seek out that relationship and draw them both into a bizarre investigation. G/Sam slash. Mpreg G. Updated on 26 September 2015 to change names of the children.
1. Fertile Ground

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Title: Fertile Ground**

**Rating: M**

**Story Premise: **For several years, G wanted to further his relationship with Sam yet hesitated to ask him. Circumstances beyond his control cause him to seek out that relationship.

**Category: SciFi/Romance**

**WARNINGS:**

**Slash: Sam/G**

**Male Pregnancy: G**

**DISCLAIMER: **_NCIS: Los Angeles and its characters are owned by CBS and the producers of it. I do not own anything, but if I did I would torture G Callen more and make him cry and suffer and have plenty of angst. I am grateful to CBS and the producers of NCIS: LA for their contribution to the world of entertainment._

_My stories are a work of **my** imagination and I do not ascribe them to the official story canon. This is a work intended for entertainment **outside the official storyline** owned by CBS and the producers of NCIS:LA. I gain no profit from the creation and publication of this story._

* * *

><p><strong>Fertile Ground<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**S**am arrived at his partner's home to pick him up for work and found him asleep again. This was the fifth consecutive day his partner was not awake and ready for work upon his arrival. An unusual situation for him because G required little sleep and here he was sleeping. Sam nudged G's sleeping form again. His partner moaned a second time. "What did you say?"

G mumbled into a pillow. "I'm not going to work."

"Call her and tell her."

"No, you do it."

Sam called her number and listened to what he knew he would hear. Unless you are sick with a fever you must come into work and lie on the couch. He hung up. "Do you want to hear the story?"

"Call her back and tell her I'm sick with a fever."

"She's going to know I'm here then."

"So? Call her. You're here every morning to pick me up for work."

"What's your excuse this time?"

"I'm wiped."

"From watching football and soccer on your new 70 inch LED TV all night?"

"It wasn't all night," G said, rolling over to his side away from his partner's scrutiny. "Besides I fell asleep on the sofa."

"By the way, nice sofa." G had finally discovered that owning furniture was not that bad of an idea. His partner's new sofa would allow them to watch sports in comfort instead of sitting on the living room floor with their beers and snacks. And the new TV was well over due.

"Yeah, I needed something to nap on in front of the TV."

"You serious?"

"Yeah, that's about all I do," G said, pulling the covers up to his chin and snuggling under them again. "So tired."

"Getting enough iron?"

"I don't need Geritol if that's what you're hinting."

Sam chuckled. G and his Geritol.

"What's so funny?"

"Your Geritol obsession."

"Let me sleep."

"I'll see you later."

"You're calling her?"

"I tell her at work," Sam said, pocketing his cellphone. "Anything you want from the store on the way home?"

"Ice cream."

"Flavor?"

"Anything but vanilla, chocolate, or strawberry."

"You mean anything but plain in those flavors."

"Yeah."

Sam left the bedroom where his partner laid on his new bed. One good thing about G being tired was him purchasing a bed. His partner had made enough excuses throughout the years he had known him about never getting a bed.

After climbing into his sleek and powerful black Challenger, Sam took off down the road for work. He reminded himself to stay within the speed limit. With being late this morning, he wanted no complaints about going over the speed limit from Hetty plus the added problem of his partner being a no-show at work. This was one morning with Hetty he wasn't going to enjoy.

He arrived at work 30 minutes late and entered NCIS Headquarters. Sam attempted to duck into the bullpen, but the little lady caught his attention before he turned the corner to settle into his seat. He placed his briefcase next to his desk and crossed the open room over to his operations manager's desk. Sam hated it when she curled her figured and motioned for him to come over to her. It was as if he were being treated like a little kid or worse, a dog.

Sam stood before her desk and refused to sit down.

"Mr. Hanna," Hetty said, pointing to the chair behind him.

He eased himself into the chair.

"Where's Mr. Callen?"

"He's got a fever."

"You'll go back and take him to the doctor, ASAP."

"He's not going to-"

"I don't care what he likes or doesn't like, take him, that's your assignment for this morning."

Great. Sam stood and turned to leave.

"Mr. Hanna, I made the appointment with the doctor right here on the premises."

"Here?" He swallowed hard knowing how his partner would react to this news. "Hetty, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Take him down to the infirmary, ASAP."

Sam left her office and grabbed his briefcase. He hurried out the exit and threw his belongings into the Challenger's backseat. G will flip out with this situation. He sped toward his partner's house the whole time not caring whether he breached the speed limit. Sam opened the door to G's home and walked down the short hallway to his bedroom. His partner laid in the same position he had left him. He sat on the bed and nudged him.

"It can't be 5:30 PM," G said, mumbling into his fluffy and squishy down pillow.

"It's not." Sam sighed. "Hetty wants you to see the doctor in the infirmary."

G raised his head. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah, and it's not happening."

"You'd better think twice about that."

G sat up in bed and brought his knees to his chest.

"You don't look so hot."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have a paler than normal complexion."

"Complexion? I'm not a woman. I don't wear makeup. What's with the complexion comment?"

"Easy, man, I'm just saying you look pallid."

"Thanks, you mean like death warmed over."

"I didn't say it," Sam said, chuckling. "I'll let you get dressed."

"Ever thought of... never mind." G grabbed his sweats off the bed's foot end and pulled them under the covers with him.

"Of what?"

"This is going to sound strange."

"Try me."

"Of having a relationship beyond work."

"I do with my wife."

G hesitated. "With me."

"We do."

"More intimate."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows raised high.

"Forget I mentioned it." He pulled his warmed sweats on under the covers.

"What brought up this idea?"

"I've been wanting to find a guy to be intimate with for some time now."

"You? Seriously?"

"Nothing ever works out with women so I thought I'd try a guy."

Sam leaned against a padded, slate blue leather headboard. "I'd never think for one minute that you were bent that way."

"I don't know if I am, man, I'm just looking at all the possibilities."

"I'm game."

G faced him. "Do you have experience?"

"A couple of times before I got married."

"You never told me."

"The subject never presented itself until now."

"True," G said. "Where do we start?"

Sam leaned forward and wrapped an arm around G's neck and drew him closer. He pecked him on the mouth. G kissed him back. Sam forced his tongue inside his partner's mouth and pulled the man onto his lap. G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and kissed him with passion. They stopped kissing and gazed into each other's eyes. "This feels right to me. What about you?"

"It's a start. I've never... kissed a man."

"You did a great job. You're a natural."

"I've kissed about three women."

"Only three?"

"Sadly, it's true."

"You're practically a virgin."

"Embarrassing."

"You've got to start somewhere." Sam pecked him on the lips again and forced his tongue inside. He slid his hands down G's naked back caressing him. His partner shuddered. "Responsive body." Sam slipped a hand under the waistband of G's sweat pants and stroked his butt cheeks. "I'd better stop."

"No." G mumbled between kisses.

He slipped both hands inside G's sweat pants and caressed and stroked his butt cheeks.

G pressed back into his partner's hands.

"You like this?"

He nodded.

"Good." He massaged G's buttocks for several minutes before trailing his hands back up to his neck. Sam wrapped his arms around G's shoulders and drew him into his arms, kissing him with passion. He stopped and caught a breath and started again, stroking and caressing his partner's back and down to his buttocks, this time pulling down his sweat pants. "We ought to take this under the covers."

"Agreed."

They scooted under the covers, stripping off their clothes and tossing them on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong> was the first one to crawl out from under the covers and get dressed. Sam followed suit.

"When?"

"When what?" Sam asked.

"Are we going to work on it?"

"How about tonight?"

"What about your wife?"

"She's out of town for several weeks with the girls."

"That's unusual."

"Not really. The oldest starts her second year of college, and the youngest wants to see the school. They decided to make a vacation of it."

"Time sure has passed fast." G remembered when Sam's oldest daughter graduated from high school and started courses at a community college. "So tonight you'll show me."

"I'll more than show you," Sam said. "We'll stop at the store and get some supplies."

"I've got my own."

"Really?"

"I'll show you." G opened the first drawer on a brand new, solid oak, chest of drawers in his closet.

"You've been busy purchasing more furniture."

"I placed it in here so I wouldn't be tempted to open my sleeping roll in the closet again." G turned around and showed Sam the supplies he had purchased.

"Isn't this kind of big?" Sam picked a huge, black dildo out of the clear, plastic box G had presented to him.

"Aren't you big?"

"Well, larger than average," he said, putting the object back into the box. "How far can you get it?"

"The head and then it gets tough."

"Using lube?"

"Lube?"

"I see the problem," Sam said, chuckling. "We'll stop at the sex shop after work and buy some well needed supplies. How long have you been practicing?"

G got a sheepish look on his face.

"You planned this."

"I hoped you'd say yes," he said. "I started three weeks ago." G fitted the box back into the drawer.

Sam wrapped his arms around his partner's waist and drew G back into him. "I'm looking forward to tonight." He kissed the top of his head. "Let's get to work before Hetty blows a fuse. Did you eat breakfast?"

"Nope."

"We'll stop and get you something on the way into work."

G gathered his belongings and walked toward the door. He stopped and faced his partner. "What if I get horny for you before tonight?"

"You'll tell me and we'll take care of it. I want you relaxed not uptight."

"I'm excited and nervous."

"I was too the first time."

"Okay, then this is normal to feel this way," G said, turning around to open the door.

They walked out the door and closed it behind them.

Sam opened the Challenger's passenger door for his partner.

"Really?" G climbed inside and fastened his seatbelt. "Thanks."

Sam settled into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt. "You're welcome." He revved the Challenger's engine and drove toward work.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>G<strong> sat in his chair and scarfed up the eggs and bacon his partner purchased for him on the way to work. Hetty had not be available when they first arrived, and he was thankful to not have to answer a barrage of questions from her. Yet here she was now. She stood behind the bullpen's lattice work and stared at the back of his head. No doubt she waited for him to acknowledge her presence. Instead, he finished off his whole wheat toast and jam.

Hetty cleared her throat.

G stretched and pushed the empty styrofoam container away from the center of his desk. He patted his stomach.

"Feeling better, Mr. Callen?" Hetty asked, coming around to the side of his desk.

"Yes, thanks for asking." He decided way before they arrived at work to play it cool with her. G wanted as little questions about their whereabouts as possible. Sam and him were four hours late to work. Almost three of those hours were spent in bed together.

"Are you certain you don't need to see the onsite doctor?"

"Certain." He lifted his laptop off the desk file's top and centered it on his desktop. "I've got a report due at 5 PM."

"I've got an assignment for your team's eyes only."

"Not Sam?"

"He's started his part."

G looked across the bullpen at his partner's seat. It was empty.

"Your partner is in the archive room, where you'll be after this."

He disliked the tone in her voice.

Hetty laid a red envelope on top of his computer.

G picked up the 9 by 12 inch packet.

"Handle this assignment with the utmost security and secrecy," she said. "Only you two shall know about it."

"Besides you."

"And Director Vance."

"Not Granger."

"No." Hetty left him holding the envelope and staring at her.

G stood and walked toward the archive room with the envelope in his hand. He stopped in the doorway and watched his partner sitting on a sofa, pouring over paper after paper.

Sam raised his head. "Don't just stand there. Come over here and join me."

He stepped into the room and walked over to where his partner sat. "Does this," he asked, motioning with his hand, "contain the same information?"

"Most likely."

G sat on the sofa and opened the envelope. "Why red?"

"I suppose she wants emphasize two things."

"Urgency and secrecy." G read the title and the first line. His jaw dropped.

Operation Fertile Ground

Four men engaged in extramarital affairs with four men. Two of those four men died and two of the lives altered in physical ways not thought possible.

"Same reaction I had," Sam said.

"We accept all kinds of 'special' assignments, but this is the strangest one I've seen."

"Too weird," Sam said, "I've read almost every page and never have I heard of something like this."

"Why are we getting the assignment?" G asked. "Is she trying to hint at something?"

Sam lowered his voice. "I doubt she knows about us. We just got together today."

He skimmed the first 10 pages of the report. Four men had engaged in extramarital affairs with men and gotten pregnant. Two had died of complications from child birth. "This is too farfetched for me."

"It's only the tip of the iceberg," Sam said. "They suspect there are more victims."

"Who suspects this?"

"The United States government."

"They're investigating this farfetched reality."

"Yes, we are."

"Very funny." G sighed. "So extramarital affairs with men on men lead to pregnancy, and we're supposed to interview the two remaining survivors."

"Hopefully, we'll discover what they had in common."

"And visit the homes of the two dead men."

"I don't look forward to that."

"Neither do I," G said.

* * *

><p><em>More to come soon. Thanks for reading. Your reviews are appreciated.<em>


	2. Dead Men Tell No Lies

**Thank you for the reviews! They are appreciated.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Men Tell No Lies<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**G** and his partner left the final home of the deceased men.

He opened the Challenger's passenger door and settled into the seat. After Sam sat in the driver's seat, G said, "Is it safe to say that dead men tell no lies?" He half grinned.

"Are we going to tell dead man jokes now?" Sam said, buckling his seatbelt.

"I find it odd that this man as well as the last one never consummated their extramarital affairs," he said. "It appears that they didn't want to lie to their wives."

"Yet they got pregnant?"

"That's the killer-question," G said. "How the hell did two men get pregnant without having sex?"

Sam sighed. "It makes this assignment even more farfetched than when we started it this morning." He drove toward their last destination of the day; the county morgue.

"Something unusual for placing in our preliminary report."

"I doubt that's all we'll find that's unusual." He was thankful the county morgue was a short distance from their last interview. Sam parked closest to the entrance. It was a long day.

They climbed out of the car and entered the building, heading straight for the viewing area.

G stared at the bodies on either side of him. Both men looked old beyond their young years. Each one was in the prime of his life, 20 to 30 years old. Yet these men appeared to be in their 80s or 90s. "The babies?"

The medical examiner, Rose Shwartz, led them into a smaller room where two of the most grotesque looking babies laid on the same presentation table.

"Cause of death?" Sam asked.

"Outgrowing the parameters of the body," the woman said, "it's a new diagnosis for me. I've never seen this before."

Again G stared at the bodies which looked mutilated.

"As far as I can ascertain, the organs outgrew their tiny bodies," Rose said. With elbow-length, nitrile gloves on, she turned the bodies over so the two agents could see the babies' backs.

Their brains bulged out of the back of their skulls. The babies' livers and spleens pierced through their ribs and spines. It was the same as the front. Without room for the misshapen outgrown organs, they punctured the weakest parts of the body. In the front, the babies' overgrown intestines broke through their stomach walls, shoving the rest of the organs out their spines and ribs. Their enlarged and deformed hearts busted through their rib cages, pushing the freakish looking quadrupled lungs out their backs. Each baby possessed two sets of lungs instead of one.

Both babies showed identical disfiguring from the outgrown organs.

G decided the bodies looked as if they were props from a 'B' rated horror movie gone wrong and discarded as rejects. Few things made him sick to his stomach. These shocking and distorted babies' bodies topped the list. He excused himself and stepped into the larger room. Sam edged beside him and nudged him. "I'm okay now."

"Me too."

"What's the cause of death for these men?" G asked, swallowing hard.

Rose cleared her throat. "Old age."

"Impossible."

"The autopsies revealed these two men died of diseases found in humans at the end of their life."

"This is the oddest I've seen. This whole case is weird, and now these four autopsies add to that."

"Sorry I couldn't be more helpful."

"No, Rose, you've helped us immensely. Thank you." G turned and left the room. He needed to get out of the morgue and breathe in fresh air before he passed out. G strode out the doors and stood over to one side, bending over at the waist and holding back the urge to purge.

"You look pallid again."

"Don't start, Mom," G said dead pan.

Sam stood next to him breathing in the fresher air. Not that LA's air was ever fresh these days. The smoggy evening air coupled with the grotesque bodies they had viewed left him dizzy and nauseous. "How about we head for home?"

"Sounds better than this."

"We've got some preliminary reports to write, but they can wait until after a romp between the sheets."

"Now you're talking."

They climbed into the Challenger.

Sam drove toward West Hollywood. "Time for some re-creation." He stopped at a sex shop on Santa Monica Boulevard in West Hollywood called The Unicorn Alley.

"I hope nothing comes of this like what we just saw."

"Me and you both," Sam said. "You coming inside?"

"Been here already."

"Come on, G."

They exited the Challenger and walked inside the store.

G lowered his voice. "I hope no one we know sees us."

"We'll tell them we're investigating a case," Sam said, chuckling.

"I know that case." G grinned. He stood beside his partner as he perused the lube aisle.

Sam selected his favorite. "This will work for you." He moved to the next aisle, and G started to fidget. "Nervous?"

"Yes," he said, keeping his eyes on the floor in front of him.

"Nothing to be ashamed about."

"Let's get what we need and go."

"You must've shopped about five minutes in here."

"Try three."

Sam picked a smaller dildo. At least it was smaller than the one his partner bought before. G eyed it and nodded his head. They both walked over to the checkout counter.

G kept an eye on the people around them, making sure there was no one who recognized them. After they purchased their items, he hightailed it to the car and hid his face by looking at the center console.

Sam settled into the driver's seat. "See someone who knows us?"

"Not yet."

Sam chuckled and stashed the bag behind his seat on the floor. "I suppose you parked behind the store or on a side street."

"I hid my car and myself as much as possible," G said. "This was an embarrassing adventure."

"And still is for you."

"Don't."

Sam grasped his partner's hand. "I hope it won't be after tonight." He kissed and released it. Sam buckled his seatbelt, and G followed suit. He revved the Challenger's engine and took off down the road.

"Back to the case."

"The switch and bait."

"I'd rather not talk about that until after we tried it."

"And had some success?"

"Something like that," G said. "I never want to view any more bodies from this case."

"I second that, once is enough, but somehow I doubt that's going to happen."

"Can we skip the babies next time?"

"That bad?"

"I almost hurled outside the morgue," G said, rolling down the window and taking in a deep breath.

"And you're still feeling it."

"Yes."

"There's goes your record for one of the strongest stomachs."

"I'll never watch another 'B' rated horror movie after this." G sighed. "I hope you've got that barf bucket on hand."

"Seriously? It's in the trunk. You need it?"

"It's either that or the side of your car."

Sam shot him a look and pulled over to the curb within minutes of G's home. He brought the barf bucket up to the front seat and handed it to his partner.

G held it up to his face, waiting for his lunch to come up.

"Want me to wait for a while?"

"No, drive, we're almost home."

Sam drove and kept an eye on his partner at the same time. They made it home without an incident.

"If you don't mind I'll keep it until I get into the house," G said, taking the bucket with him and walking up to the front porch.

Sam opened the front door and allowed his partner to enter first.

G rushed into the bathroom and vomited in the toilet. _Damn it. _He lowered himself to the floor next to the porcelain bus and brought his partner's plastic barf bucket up to his chin.

Sam entered the bathroom with a washcloth and a towel. He wetted the washcloth with warm water and brought it over to his partner. "I don't think this is all about the morgue."

"Maybe I _am_ sick."

Sam offered him a hand up. "Let's get you into bed." He wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and steadied him.

"I'll bet that's what you have in mind." G winked at him.

"Maybe later."

"I hope so," he said. "How about the sofa for now?"

"If you can handle that."

G sat on his powder blue sofa and wrapped a dark brown polar fleece blanket around his sweaty body.

"Ginger ale?"

"I bought some the other day, and it's not cold."

"Perfect for an upset stomach," Sam said. "Pantry?"

"Yes." He grabbed the remote and the bucket. The motion of grabbing the remote made him dizzy and nauseous all over again. He fought the urge to vomit, holding the bucket under his chin and waiting for the inevitable. His stomach settled down, and he lowered the bucket. "I can't handle grabbing a remote."

Sam reentered the living room with ginger ale in two glasses. "That whole business at the morgue got to me too." He sat next to his partner and offered him a drink.

"You? With the ironclad stomach who can handle anything?" He took a small sip of the warm ginger ale.

"It's an ironclad alibi, and yes, even me." Sam sipped the drink.

"Aren't we a pair."

"Except you awakened today not feeling well."

"I've been sleeping too much and not eating on time."

"You sleeping too much?" Sam chuckled.

"Strange for me to say, I know."

"Let me know when you're ready for a little loving," Sam said. "I've got everything ready in the bedroom."

"Including the fireplace?"

"Yes."

"Romantic."

"What's on your mind?"

"You always know," G said, turning to face his partner. He removed his work boots and lifted his legs onto the sofa. "I hope talking about this doesn't make me ill again."

"You can always hope." Sam set his glass on an oak side table and lifted his partner's feet onto his lap. He massaged them with one hand and drank his ginger ale.

"That's feels good." G sighed.

"And?"

"A farfetched theory to go with this farfetched assignment."

"More like a horror story," Sam said. "No wonder Hetty told us to keep this locked down."

"If any of this leaked to the media, there would be chaos in the streets."

"No, chaos in the bedroom."

"Very funny." G sighed and stretched. "That's what I need each night."

"Can be arranged."

"You've got massaging feet down to an art."

"Practice."

"What if something goes wonky if the two men don't consummate their relationship, and that in turn causes the man to get pregnant just by being in close proximity to the other man."

"That's the longest sentence and thought I've heard you string together."

G shook his head. "Keep it up."

"And you'll make me stop massaging your feet?"

"I'll think of something more twisted and evil."

"Such as making me visit the morgue again," Sam said.

"Now there's a wicked idea." G chuckled. "And I didn't think of it."

"Define wonky."

"Let's suppose this is an experimental drug of some sort which is supposed to have one effect, and without the proper sequence of events has another effect."

"You plan to put this in your preliminary report?"

"No," G said.

"Good. Supposition only. That's seems plausible. As plausible as this farfetched assignment."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

"It was neither," Sam said, sipping his ginger ale.

G laughed.

"Feeling better?"

"After telling you that, yes, and now I want to tell you the second half."

"Second half?"

"This isn't going to sound right," G said. "I'm certain of that much." He drank several sips of ginger ale.

"Go on."

"These men and I share common denominators."

"Denominators? You're a man for one."

G sighed. "More than the obvious ones," he said. "All this furniture buying occurred in the same way those men bought furniture."

"Seriously, man, don't go there."

"I need to go there, Sam, I purchased everything right before I planned a relationship with you."

"And your conclusion?"

"If we don't consummate this relationship within 24 hours after I first asked you about it—"

"You'll get pregnant like the two men who died?"

"Yes, that's what I'm afraid will happen."

"Or you're trying to goad me into sticking my cock inside you."

"Sam!"

"Okay, too much detail." He chuckled.

"No, you need to believe me," G said. "I'm serious and concerned and… I'm freaked out about this."

"That's what's got you nauseated?"

"I think so."

"That's not good."

"What if it's true and we don't consummate our relationship tonight?" G drank some more ginger ale.

"First off, it's going to take a lot more than one go at it," Sam said.

"What? Maybe that's why these men decided not to, you know—"

"We'll work on it."

"Now," G said.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, there goes the foreplay." Sam chuckled.

G threw a pillow at him.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading.<em>


	3. Coastal Peacock Spider

**Thank you for reading so far and for the great reviews.**

**Coastal Peacock Spider**

**Chapter 3**

**S**am reached over and drew G into his arms, cuddling with him. "How was that for you?"

"I'm more than good."

"It concerns me that I was able to go all the way with you," Sam said. "It should've, you know…."

"Hurt?" G asked.

"Yes."

"Not at all."

"Let me see."

"Not on your life!" G pulled away from his new lover.

"I'm gonna see whether you like it or not." Sam grabbed his partner by the waist and dragged him back under the espresso toned comforter. "I'll start with your favorite activity." He began tickling him.

"No!" G squirmed and fought his partner. "Stop!"

"When you surrender to my wishes."

"Never!"

Sam stopped tickling him. "After several hours."

"Hours?" G asked.

"I can keep it up for as long as necessary."

"Sam?" he asked, stalling for time and calming himself.

"Yes?"

"Let's do it again."

"What?" Sam's jaw dropped open.

G hesitated and sighed, wanting to use it all for the ultimate in persuasiveness. "I want you, now." The statement was his cry of 'uncle.'

"Damn, that's the most manipulative—"

"I'm desperate."

"More like wanting me to stop tickling you."

"Well, that too."

"Seriously? You aren't in pain?"

G sighed. "No."

Sam surrounded his new lover's waist with both arms and drew him closer. "Sit on me."

"You're testing me."

"Yes, I'll see if you're lying to me." He grinned.

"Evil." G laughed and easily lowered himself down on his new lover.

"Damn! This is impossible." Sam flipped over and pinned G to the bed. "Makes me want you more. What's with that? I've never felt this way before."

"Same here," G said, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips. "I'm feeling great. It's as if you used that lube."

"That's what concerns me," Sam said. "Before I could stop you—"

"I took action and sat on you."

"No preparation."

"Felt great."

"You had zero pain or discomfort. You're certain this was your first time?"

"I _was_ a virgin before I met you, well, if you don't count my short diversion into attempting the impossible."

"Something doesn't add up."

G pulled away from his partner again. "You're calling me a liar?"

"Don't get all sensitive on me."

"You're accusing me of lying to you."

"Nope. I'm mystified about why I was able to consummate our relationship without any problems on your part."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him closer. "I _am_ too sensitive."

Sam kissed him. "I'm too curious. I should just enjoy this and not try to analyze it."

"Remember, analyzing is my department."

Sam chuckled. "You're good at overanalyzing."

"You're full of compliments this morning." G laughed.

"I tend to be after I've had good sex," he said. Sam kissed him again.

"Maybe it's part of the mystery."

"You're harping on that again."

"I haven't stopped," G said. "I think something happens, more than just a mind set, the body changes with whatever it is given."

"Question."

"Answer."

Sam chuckled. "You're certainly full of it this morning. When did you purchase your first piece of furniture?"

G released Sam's neck and hips. "I'm not going there." He extricated himself from under his partner and sat on the side of the bed.

"Okay, Mr. Sensitive, what set you off this time." Sam opened his arms to invite his partner in for a hug.

G stood, grabbed his bathrobe, and dressed in it. "I'm not in the mood." He started for the door.

Sam leaped out of bed and grabbed him by the waist. "What's going on?"

"You won't like it."

"You haven't told me and given me a chance."

G edged away, trying to gain distance. "Six months ago."

Sam drew him back into him. "What did you purchase?"

"Stuff."

"The dildo?"

"Yes, after I bought other furniture."

"You're being secretive. The sofa?"

"No, something else."

Sam stepped passed him and walked down the hallway toward the other bedrooms. "You bought furniture for the other bedrooms?"

G rushed past him and plastered himself in front of the first bedroom door.

"Step aside."

"Nope."

Sam eyed him. "Move aside, or I'll lift you out of the way."

"Come on, this is my house and I've got every right to—"

"Don't mess with me. Move now."

G folded his arms and stood his ground. "Nope."

"You trying to piss me off?"

"Nope. I'm not ready to let you see this."

Sam shot him a look.

"What do you want from me?"

"The whole truth."

"Court of law truth?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You and your seriousness." G stepped away from the door.

Sam opened it. His jaw dropped wide open. "What the…." He stared at the contents of the room for two minutes.

"I can explain."

"Please do."

G shooed him out of the bedroom and closed the door. He stood in front of the room again, as if he were a sentinel protecting the entrance.

"If you think you're going to stop me from looking at the contents and asking more questions about it—"

"Give me a break."

"Baby furniture? Everything from the bassinet to the changing table and then some. When? Why? Where?"

"Stop, please stop."

When he saw his partner's eyes, he softened his voice."What are these about?" He stroked G's face and wiped the wetness away under his eyes.

"I bought the furniture for this room, first, six months ago. I didn't know why. I had to buy it. I was consumed with the purchases."

Sam drew G into his body and held him, stroking his back. "I promise we'll figure out what's going on with you."

"I stopped at The Unicorn Alley after that."

Sam pulled back. "That's why you hid. It all makes sense now."

"I'm glad it does for you."

"It will for you too," he said. "Let's get that report done and spend some more time in bed."

They entered the bedroom put on their slippers and grabbed their cellphones off the dark oak nightstands. Sam dressed in his bathrobe.

"I have another confession to make," G said, standing and walking toward the third bedroom. He opened the door so his partner could see the changes to it.

"For me too?"

"Yes, I figured we'd need an office space for working out of the home at times."

Sam stepped inside the room which was set up with two work stations side by side. "You've been busy."

"Planning for you in my life."

"That's the part of this that disturbs me."

G walked out of the room.

Sam caught up with him down the hallway and turned his partner around to face him. "Don't get me wrong. I'm flattered by your interest in us as more than a working partnership."

"It's more than that and I can't explain it," G said. "I'm driven by a force which never existed before six to seven months ago. I can't stop pursuing you, wanting you, and needing you in my life. Everything I've done—it's embarrassing to say—was to obtain you as my lover and the father of my children."

"Did you say children?"

"Yes, damn, that slipped out. I was going to ease you into the idea. Too late for that now." He felt the heat rise to his face.

"The strange thing is, something happens to me as well in your presence."

"It feels as if you can't control yourself."

"Yes," Sam said, "and more. I feel compelled. No, that's not the word. It's as if you give off some type of pheromone."

"A pheromone?"

"Yes, a sexual attractant specifically designed to lure me into sex with you."

"So now I'm an insect, is that it?" G grinned wide.

"Similar to Coastal Peacock Spider." Sam chuckled and brought G in closer, kissing him. "I feel that urge right now."

"I know just the spider, and its courtship display," G said, remembering a video he watched just the other day on You Tube. Deeks found the video and shared the link with everyone on the team. "Could we get that music too?" He laughed. "Let's go act on it. It's early still."

Sam slipped an arm around G's waist and walked back into the bedroom. "Let's make a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G and Sam worked on the preliminary report in the third bedroom's office space. They could not keep their hands off each other, touching and massaging each other's bodies while they worked to completion.<p>

At 4 AM G's cellphone rang. He stared at the number.

"You gonna answer it?"

G showed the caller ID to his partner. "Would you at this hour?"

"What does _she_ want?" Sam asked.

"Precisely my question." Yet he knew to answer the phone or wreak havoc later in the day. "Callen."

"Mr. Callen, glad I didn't disturb you," Hetty said. "Director Vance called me a few minutes ago."

"That's early."

"Something important on his mind, of course, and the fact that he forgets about East Coast versus West Coast time."

G was about to cut off the phone call. The last thing he needed and wanted right now was small talk.

"Mr. Callen, there's been eight more cases; four deaths and four live births."

His jaw dropped open. "Eight?"

"Yes." She paused and caught her breath. "Investigate them later on today."

"That more than doubles our load of investigations," G said. "And we need to go back and question the people we already interviewed."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, more information which means we need to alter our direction with those first people."

"Director Vance wants a report on his desk this morning."

"This morning?"

"Yes."

"I need to go Hetty," G said. "I'm working on the preliminary report right now." He shut off his cellphone.

"I heard some of it."

"Eight more men involved, four have died and four had babies."

"This gets stranger by the day."

"And Director Vance wants a report on his desk today," G said.

"Seriously, all those men?"

"Hopefully, he'll be satisfied with the preliminary report."

"You can hope." Sam slid his arm around G's waist. "Right now though, we need to finish what we started earlier in the bedroom."

"We're never going to finish this report."

"We'll complete it after we practice making a baby."

"So now it's practice?" G smirked.

"You know what they say, practice makes perfect," Sam said, nuzzling his partner in the neck area.

"Damn, you're going straight for the spot."

"I'm a Navy SEAL, and we know where to aim."

"You'd better or I won't get pregnant," G said.

Sam chuckled. He stood and offered his partner a hand up, drawing the man into his body. "Take Two."

"What's the matter with Take One?"

"I need to practice, remember," Sam said, guiding his partner back down the hallway to the master bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sam, for once stop sucking on my neck so I can complete this report."<p>

"You don't like it?"

G sighed. "The problem is I love it too much, and I can't keep my mind on this report."

"Okay, you've got five minutes to polish that report, and then we're back to the bedroom for more practice before work."

"You'll wear me out at this rate."

"That, for now, appears to be impossible," Sam said. "There's no logic in it either. You should be in pain, but you're not. There's got to be a scientific reason for it."

"I've become a sex crazed man who needs to get pregnant," G said with a straight face. "Isn't that enough scientific proof for you?"

"Wise ass." Sam kneeled behind G's chair and nuzzled and sucked on his neck. "Three minutes."

"More like three minutes of torture." G gasped. He reread the last line of their final live baby interview again. The words had not meant anything when he dictated them into the program. Yet now they appeared to be illuminated as if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Find something?"

"No time for foreplay."

"You're ruining my fun."

"Read this and see if what this guy said makes sense to you."

Sam leaned forward and read the words on the computer screen. Word for word they were the exact words he and his partner had spoken to each other in the hallway outside the new baby's room. "It makes too much sense. It sounds just like us. I'm not liking this one bit."

"Neither am I." G omitted the line from his report. "We need to get back to all those interviews of yesterday."

"I hope you're not disclosing this or us."

"Hell no," G said, sending the report to the printer, emailing one to Director Vance, and securing the computers. "I'm not ready to disclose anything of a personal nature yet."

"He didn't say pheromone, but he might as well have."

"Yes." He stood and pulled the report in triplicate out of the printer. "One for Hetty, one for us, and one goes in the safe."

"The safe?"

He strode over to the closet and opened the door. Inside stood a floor to ceiling safe for keeping weapons.

"Is this your secret weapon?"

"Don't start." G smirked. He opened the safe and stashed the third copy in a file box. After locking the safe, he turned to his partner. G laid the papers on the table beside him and wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "You're my secret weapon."

"I like the sound of that." Sam kissed him with passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


	4. Interviewees

**Thank you for reading and the great reviews!**

**Interviewees**

**Chapter 4**

**G** exited the Challenger and took in a deep breath. The thought of going back to these first men's homes disturbed him more now, because of his own situation.

"You okay?"

"Yes." G eyed his partner. He liked it when Sam cared about his well being. Yet in this case it irked him.

"You've got that look."

"What look?"

"The one you get when you're about to do something you might regret," Sam said.

"Yes, true." He would not lie to his partner. Could not lie. The more intel he received about this case the more worried he became about his own situation. G walked up to the door and knocked on it.

The pregnant man's boyfriend opened the door. "He's not here right now." The man paused. "He'll return in a few minutes. He's out walking his baby… our baby."

"May we come in and wait for him?" G asked.

"Certainly." The man opened the door wider and welcomed them inside.

Just as G was about to settle down on a chair, the other man entered the house with a stroller and his baby in it. The man eyed his partner who took the baby out of the stroller and left the room.

"Gentlemen, how may I help you today?"

"More detailed and intimate questions this time," G said. "That is if you don't mind."

"I'm willing to help you in any way that I can help you solve this… problem."

"Good." G settled down on the only seat in the small living room: a black leather sofa which took up most of the space. Sam sat next to him, closer than G wished his partner would sit for this occasion. Ever since their union the partnership chemistry had changed. Sam mentioned it on their way to this first repeat interview and now he demonstrated it, slipping an arm around G's waist. He thought of wrestling out of his partner's move on his body, but decided against it. It would result in unwanted attention from their interviewee. "Did you make any changes to your life prior to seeking out a relationship with a man?" G noticed the man visibly turn red from his neck to his cheeks.

"It was strange, odd, and I had no control over it," the natural red-headed man said. "About six months prior to that relationship, I purchased baby furniture."

"Everything you'd need for a baby."

"Yes, how did you…."

"And you practiced how it would feel to be with a man?"

"Yes, but—"

"One more question. Did you consummate your relationship within 24 hours after meeting your new relationship?"

"Yes, but how do you know these things? Obviously something changed in your investigation."

"Yes, and I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you at this time."

"I'd be interested in knowing anything as soon as you're able to tell me and my partner."

"One more thing," G said, standing and crossing the small space. He glanced out the only window in the living room which provided a view out the back of the home. G turned back to the man sitting on the far end of the sofa. It was odd how far away from Sam the man had sat. As if he said with his body 'stay away from me.' "Has your partner ever accused you of having some type of scent that lured him into sex with you?" Again he watched the man's chest and face flush with a light tinge of red.

"Yes, numerous times since the inception of our relationship."

"And this is very personal," G said. "I'll understand if you wish to not answer it."

"Go on."

"Was sex for the first time easier than you both imagined it would be?"

The man shot off the sofa, his face reddened, and left the room.

Sam came along side his partner. "You had to?"

G smirked. "Yes, I needed confirmation."

"I hope you're satisfied." They both walked toward the front door.

The man stood in front of it, arms folded tight against his chest. "Yes, okay, yes. After answering that very personal question, promise me you'll keep me informed about this… problem."

"You've got my word." G held out his hand to shake the man's hand.

Instead the man's partner approached them and opened the door.

"I'm sorry for the personal questions."

"I should've hurt him. He should've bled. He should've screamed in pain," the partner said.

"I understand, believe me, I do." G wanted to bolt out the open door. Instead he stood transfixed, staring out the front door unable to move forward. Sam surrounded G's waist and guided his partner through the opening.

They settled down in the Challenger, Sam grasping his partner's hand and holding it close to his chest. "You okay?"

"Wish I never asked those questions."

"But you had to know."

"Compelled to know," G said. "Let's skip the other three older cases and go onto the newest ones."

"You certain?"

"Yes, now I know exactly what to ask."

"No way, G, you're not going to ask these questions of those newest—"

"I am. It's the only way we'll know for certain. You know it and I know it."

Sam drove to the first home of the newest families with a baby. G stroked his partner's thigh. "Is that the subtle hint?"

"No."

"Good."

"I just like touching you," G said.

"Same here."

"About that."

"You're going to gripe about me touching you and sitting close to you in their house."

"It was uncomfortable for on the job."

"Can't help myself."

"Thought so." G trailed his hand up to his partner's chest. "I feel the same way."

"I'll try to curtail my amorous affection for you while we're gathering intel," Sam said, grasping G's hand again and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. He pulled over to the curb and parked the Challenger.

"The rest of the time though I want all you have to give me."

"I like the sound of that." Sam released his partner's hand and climbed out of the vehicle.

G followed him up the front walkway to the house. This home was substantially larger than the last home. He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer it. After a few minutes, G started to get antsy and changed his weight to the opposite leg.

Sam surrounded his waist with an arm and whispered, "You need to have some patience."

"Working on it."

Footfall on the other side of the door stopped Sam's amorous display of affection. He straightened, arms at his sides.

G smirked.

The door opened and a man holding a newborn baby stood before them.

G swayed. The sight made him woozy. He grabbed the doorjamb and steadied himself.

Sam glanced sideways at him.

G ignored the look. "We're from NCIS Special Operations Division. I'm Agent Callen." He showed the man his ID. "Remember my telephone call earlier today?"

"Yes, certainly, please come inside," the tall blond haired man said, opening the door wide and ushering them into the foyer.

"Agent Hanna." Sam flipped open his badge for the man to study it and shoved it back into this pocket. He followed his partner into the home.

The man led the way to the family room where a television was tuned to music for babies and toddlers. He picked up the bottle on the coffee table and settled down on a cozy chair. "Please sit anywhere you'd like." He motioned with his free hand to a love seat and three more matching chairs.

G opted for the love seat. He hoped his partner would get the hint and settle down next to him.

Sam eyed his partner from across the room.

G gave him a distinct signal to sit next to him.

Sam settled down on the love seat and inched an arm around his partner's waist.

G released a contented sigh. "I'm going to ask some personal questions. Please feel free to decline to answer any of them. I'll understand."

"As I said on the phone, I don't think I can be of much help."

"Did you consummate your relationship within 24 hours after meeting with your partner for the first time?"

"Yes."

"Are you still in that relationship?" G asked.

"Of course… we can't keep our hands off each other," he said. "If it wasn't for Tad's work schedule we'd be in bed right now." The man stopped feeding his baby. "A complete over share."

"Did or does your partner accuse you of putting off some type of scent that entices him sexually?"

"Yes."

"Prior to meeting the man who got you pregnant, did you plan anything or purchase anything?" G asked.

"I'm embarrassed to say this. It was the oddest thing I've ever done in my life. I left my wife and asked for a divorce. We'd been married less than a year so it was annulled. And two months later I purchased all the baby furniture I could ever need."

"How long before you met the man did this occur?"

"The furniture?"

"Yes," G said.

"I remember the date: exactly six months prior to meeting Tad."

"Any other odd purchases?"

"Another embarrassing situation was wanting to buy something to experiment on myself," the man nursing the baby said. "I bought it right after I got the baby furniture. It struck me as strange because I hid my car behind that sex shop's building."

Sam squeezed G's waist.

"I've got one more very personal question." G sighed. "You definitely don't have to answer this one if you choose not to."

Sam eyed him.

"Was your first time having sex easier than you imagined it would be?" G observed the man's reaction. Unlike the first guy they interviewed, this one failed to blush.

"I was taken by surprise with the whole situation, as was my partner," the man said. He paused to position his baby over a shoulder to burp him. "Contrary to what I read about it, I had painless anal intercourse. It was actually a pleasure."

"And you were a virgin?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for sharing this with us," G said. "You've been more than helpful. If I've got any more questions I'll get back in touch with you." He stood and waited for Sam to stand with him. Again the strange woozy feeling came over him. G reached out and steadied himself with Sam's bulky, stronger body. He whispered, "Need to go. Now. Hurry."

"We'll see ourselves out," Sam said. At the front door, he wrapped an arm around G's waist and helped him over the threshold. He leaned into him. "You okay?"

"Feel strange."

Sam guided him to the Challenger's passenger side and opened the door. He helped his partner settle down in the seat. "You've got that pallid look again."

"Take me home."

"Are you certain that's a good—"

"I feel horrible." G laid his head back against the head rest. "Woozy."

Sam closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat. He reached over and buckled his partner's seatbelt and then his own. "Home it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	5. Woozy

**Keep those reviews coming. They're encouraging. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Woozy<strong>

**Chapter 5**

**S**am guided his partner to the sofa and settled G under a dark chocolate polar fleece blanket. "Need anything from the kitchen?"

"Got any warm ginger ale?"

"Coming right up." He ducked into the kitchen and brought back a tall glass for his partner. Sam sat next to him and surrounded his waist with an arm. "You want to talk about it?"

G took a couple of sips. "Seeing the baby."

"Made you woozy?"

"Yes, it was the oddest thing," he said, "and then I asked those questions and again everything was confirmed. Damn." He stared out the front window, his jaw dropping open. "Crap, Hetty's here."

"What?" Sam faced the door.

"She'll just come inside. Watch her. No knocking." He rewrapped the blanket around himself and tightened it.

Hetty walked into the living. "Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna," she said, sitting down on the far end of the sofa. "Nice furniture."

"You didn't come here for small talk."

"And you didn't finish your assignment today."

As usual, their Operations Manager had known their every move. "Don't need to. I've got all the answers I need," G said. _For now._

"And what might those be?"

G took in a deep breath and sighed. "Everything which proves I'm involved in this case too."

"Of course you are, Mr. Callen—"

"No, Hetty, I mean I'm directly and personally involved in this case."

"Mr. Callen!" She covered her opened mouth.

"Of course I'll need confirmation, and I'll get that with a doctor's visit."

She stood and pressed her dark gray, pinned striped suit down the front with both hands, as if wiping the sweat off her hands. Hetty stared out the front windows. She flipped on her heels and asked, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know… yet… I know the sequence of events and that's all," G said. "The cause has yet to be determined."

Hetty stepped closer to her lead agent. "This stays between the three of us."

"Agreed," Sam said, coming along side his partner.

"You're involved… with… him?" she asked.

"Yes."

She covered her mouth again.

"The dynamics of this—whatever it's called—result in a pairing which is inevitable," G said. "Neither party has much of a choice." It wasn't exactly the truth. Once chosen as his mate, Sam felt compelled to follow G's desires.

"I can confirm that," Sam said.

Hetty glanced from her lead agent to her other one and back again. "I know a discreet physician who can confirm this."

"Only if it stays between Sam and me."

"I'll make sure he's aware of that," she said. "When you're ready I hope you'll keep me informed."

"Have you seen the bodies at the coroner's office?" G asked.

"I received a report—"

"See them and you'll know what I'm up against," he said. The grotesque bodies haunted his dreams every night. Those convoluted babies' bodies kept him from watching any horror movies. Before this assignment, the more bizarre and off kilter a horror movie, the more G loved it.

"Right after this." Hetty dug into her purse and pulled out a business card. She crossed the short distance between her lead agent and the coffee table handing him the card. "Please call him right away."

"I will, Hetty," G said, glancing at the name on the card. He handed it to his partner.

"Gentlemen." Hetty turned to leave and stopped. She looked over her right shoulder. "The report into Director Vance?"

"Earlier this morning I emailed it with encryption, high priority," G said. "Sam, go get hers." His partner returned from the office and handed a copy of the report to his operations manager.

Hetty left.

"Recognize the name?" Sam asked, watching his partner place the business card on a white oak end table.

"Yes, it's her long time personal physician," G said. "He's the most discreet man in the business."

"Business of what?"

"Good question." He smirked.

Sam walked over and locked and chained the front door. He pulled down the shades and came back over to his partner. "You okay?"

"Peachy."

He climbed behind his partner and held him close. "We're going to get through this, together."

"I think I figured out something about the woozy feeling."

"Not what you thought it was."

"True," G said, pressing his body into Sam's. "It means I need a fix."

"So you admit you've got an addiction."

"I do now," he said. He smirked. "I'm thoroughly addicted to you and anything attached to you."

"Is that the subtle hint?"

"Now that you've made it private in here."

"Time to christen your new sofa."

"Agreed," G said.

Sam nuzzled his partner's neck and sucked on it.

"And then we need to finish all the new interviews."

"Agreed," Sam said.

"Cut the foreplay and get on with it," G said, scooting further back into the new love of his life. "I can see one problem with this."

"On the job."

"Agreed." He smirked.

"You use that word again and I'll open the front shades and have sex with in front of your neighbors."

"I hope that's a promise." He grinned.

"Glad you didn't say it."

G laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam and G finished interviewing the last man on their first list: Those who survived and were alive with a baby.<p>

"It's the same story as the other three," G said, "just as our first two survivors."

"You had to ask them those intimate questions."

"And it has the same effect on me every time."

"Woozy."

"Almost giddy this time."

"As if talking about all this is a drug."

"Precisely," G said, "and I need my fix soon." He sat in the passenger seat of the Challenger.

"Again?" Sam climbed into the driver's seat and fastened his seatbelt.

"Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on your point of view, yes." He buckled his seatbelt.

"Can it wait until after our four other interviews?"

"I hope so for your sake and mine," G said. "It would be embarrassing to stop in the middle of the interview and ravish your body to obtain my fix."

"While were in their home?"

"Where else?" G asked with a straight face.

Sam drove to their first interview on the most depressing list with a smirk on his face. He parked outside the first home, a different one than their previous interview. His partner insisted on knowing first hand from the potential partner of the deceased man.

"Ready?" G unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the vehicle. He walked up to the front door and knocked on it. The home was painted in muted beiges with brown accents. It was an upper middle class neighborhood, one of the few which remained in the outskirts of West Hollywood.

A young man in his mid-twenties answered the door and whispered, "I can't talk in here." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "My wife doesn't know and she wouldn't understand. Plus my parents don't know either."

"Let's go talk in our office." G led the way back to the Challenger and offered the young man the back seat.

Sam and G piled into the car and faced the back seat.

"I'm going to ask some personal questions. Feel free to decline to answer any of them," G said. "First off, I'm Agent Callen and this is my partner Agent Hanna. Everything you say shall remain confidential, meaning only the data will be reported not your name."

"Understood."

"Was there a reason you and your boyfriend didn't consummate the relationship?"

Sam nudged his partner. G nudged him back.

"We… it's complicated… he wanted to protect me from the wrath of my wife and family…."

"And that's all?" G asked.

"Number one was the physical pain it would cause him."

"You were afraid it would hurt him too much?"

"Yes." The young man lowered his voice. He focussed his gaze on the center console.

"Did you even attempt it?"

"No."

"Do you know if he bought any furniture prior to the start of your relationship?"

"Yes, he purchased something unusual and returned it," the young man said. "A blue bassinet. He told me it was a stupid idea."

"I think we're done," G said, climbing out of the car and offering the young man the exit.

"I hope that helped you."

"Yes, thank you." While resting his back against the Challenger, he watched the man go back into the house. Afterward he settled down in the car and buckled his seatbelt.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm glad I followed through with every strange whim."

"But?"

"Damn. Was it enough? How will I know for certain?"

"Let's call that doctor." Sam grasped his partner's hand and stroked it. He brought his hand to his lips and kissed it.

"After one more interview."

"You're not following through on the four of them?"

"Nope, can't focus on this… stuff… need to know."

Sam drove toward the next house which was a block over in the same neighborhood. The home was identical in design to the first house painted in a different color, muted powder blue with midnight blue accents.

They climbed out of the Challenger. Sam knocked on the front door this time.

An African-American man in his late 30s answered the door. "You must be those two federal agents."

Sam and G flipped the man their badges.

"Come in," the man said, stepping aside and opening the door wide. "My wife's at work." He led them to the living room and motioned for them to take a seat.

G and Sam settled down on a love seat.

Sam discreetly slipped an arm around his partner's waist. G sighed. It was Sam's turn to ask the questions. His partner and him decided it would be more appropriate for this person. "Any questions which are too intimate—"

"I'll answer whatever I can," the man said, "I want answers as much as you do." He interlaced his fingers, placing his hands on his lap.

"Did you two consummate your relationship?"

"We… I didn't want to hurt him… I loved him… damn, and now he's gone and damn…."

"Did he feel compelled to buy anything unusual prior to starting your relationship?" Sam asked.

"Strange that you ask that question," the man said, fidgeting with his hands. "Michael purchased baby furniture, pink and yellow, and then returned them."

"A bassinet?"

"Yes, and a diaper changing station," he said. "He questioned his sanity for purchasing those items."

G changed positions, squirming on the love seat. Sam wondered if that giddy feeling was taking over his partner's mind and body again. He tightened his arm around G's waist and lowered it. "I think you've answered enough questions for today," Sam said. "Thank you for your time." He stood and his partner followed him.

"Please keep me informed. I still don't know why my boyfriend died. The coroner's office won't tell me."

"It's classified for now."

"Classified?"

"Yes." Sam followed G to the front door.

G rushed outside the home and stood by the Challenger, slightly bending over at the waist and panting. He switched to leaning against the Challenger to steady himself.

Sam excused himself and hurried over to his partner. "You okay?"

"Never felt better."

"Tell that to your face." He guided his partner into the passenger seat and brought the barf bucket with him to the driver's seat. Sam handed it to his partner.

"Just go. Drive."

He revved the engine and drove around the block and parked. "You've got me worried."

"I need that fix."

"Now?"

"Yes, find a place, quick."

"Your place?"

"A hotel?" G suggested.

Sam drove to the nearest hotel.


	6. In the Club

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the Club<strong>

**Chapter 6**

G sat on the side of bed facing their hotel room's bathroom.

"You okay?"

He stood and steadied himself by parting his feet and grasping the bathroom's doorjamb. "Besides the woozy feeling going away," G said, "I feel like crap."

"Describe crap."

"It's the stuff that you find at the dog park that no one wants to clean up."

Sam stood beside him in the bathroom facing the mirror. "Seriously?"

"Nope." He stared into the mirror at his body. "I think I need to see that doctor."

"You're requesting a doctor?"

"I know, it's a first and you're going to razz me about it." He stepped back into the room and took the business card off a small dining table by a window. G turned a light on by the table and studied the name and phone number before grabbing his cellphone. He hoped Dr. Markus was as good as Hetty thought he was.

"You know what time it is."

"Time to call the doctor."

"It's early in the morning."

G glanced at a clock on one nightstand. "Okay, maybe I should wait but…." He rubbed his belly and winced. G dialed the number on the card and listened to a recorded message. He pressed several buttons and waited. A groggy voice answered the phone. "Hello, I'm a friend of Henrietta Lange, and she passed your card onto me."

"You must be Mr. Callen."

"That's correct."

"It's earlier than I make house calls."

"I'm quite aware of the time, and I'm in need of a doctor," G said. "I'm at the Sheraton Hotel in Studio City. Room 150." He hung up his cellphone and hurried into the bathroom. G slammed and locked the door and pressed his naked body against it. He breathed through a second onslaught of pain which wracked his belly. G donned a bathrobe which hung on a hook in the bathroom. He wrapped the soft, white turkish robe around his shivering body.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"I'm fine." G opened the door. "I suggest you wear something."

"He's a doctor what hasn't he seen?" Sam chuckled.

"Very funny, but you're not being examined."

"You've got that pale look again."

"The sex was good."

"And?"

"I need to see a doctor." He eased down on the bed and sighed.

Sam grabbed another bathrobe and dressed in it. He paced the bedroom area as if he were an expectant father. "Are you going to tell me or do I have to draw it out of you?"

"You'll hear about it with the doctor," G said. "I don't feel like repeating myself."

"A man of so little words."

"True."

With a knock on the outside door, both men stopped talking and stared in that direction.

Sam walked to the door and peered through the peek hole. A man held up his business card. Sam opened the door and invited him into the room. He led the doctor into the bedroom.

"You must be the patient," the doctor said.

Sitting up in bed, G glanced at him sideways.

"Ms. Lange told me about the… situation."

"Yes, I'm the patient."

"Let's have you lie back flat."

G scooted backward on the bed and laid down.

The doctor removed equipment from a black bag.

G stared at the apparatus and shook his head. "No. You can't do that." He rolled off the bed and stood up.

"G?"

"I can't." He backed away from them both.

"Talk to us." Sam edged closer to him. "Why can't you?"

G whispered, "Hurts."

"Where does it hurt?" the doctor asked.

He placed both hands on his abdomen.

"Tell me about the pain."

"Feels as if my abdomen's going to pop out of my body."

"They're called contractions of a specific type."

"Contractions? Wait a minute. How do you know about this?"

"Henrietta told me enough and gave me the ability to research the rest."

G's jaw dropped open.

"I suggest you lie on the bed, and allow me to examine you," the doctor said.

G hesitated for a moment before lying down on the bed again.

The doctor brought over a chair and settled down on it. He set up his equipment on the bedside. "Please open your robe to expose your abdomen."

G pulled open his robe and watched the doctor pick up the apparatus. "What will this tell you?"

"It will confirm what you already suspect."

Damn. G uttered under his breath.

"This gel will be a little cool as I don't have access to a warmer at such short notice." He squirted a generous amount of the gel onto his patient's abdomen and pressed the transducer over the slicked surface. At the same time, the doctor watched the small LED screen for signs to confirm the diagnosis.

"Well?" G asked.

The doctor turned the LED screen to face his patient. "This is the head."

"Head…." His eyes rolled back in their sockets, and he lost consciousness.

"Well, we've confirmed that he's pregnant." The doctor put away his equipment. "Though I can't confirm how far along he is or anything else. This is what I learned through studying all the intel Henrietta allowed me to read. He should come about soon. I'll stay in the living area until he does." The doctor packed his equipment inside his black bag and left the room.

G roused and rolled to his side. He sat on the side of the bed and stared at the heavy, deep purple drapes covering the window.

"You okay?"

"No," he said. "I'm pregnant, and that's not okay, man, got it!" He raised his voice with each word.

"Easy, G—"

"You want me to remain calm and cool and… screw you!" G bounded off the bed and into the bathroom. He opened his bathrobe and stared at his belly and abdomen. "This can't be true. It just can't."

Sam stepped behind him and surrounded his partner's waist with both arms. "It is," he said with his most gentle voice.

Damn. G leaned back into his partner's body. "He's still here?"

"Yes."

"I need… damn… I don't know what I need."

"How about a breather from everything? Let's order dinner and talk about something else."

"After this what else is there? I feel as if my life as I once knew it has ended in some horrible death by a mysterious nemesis."

"What?" Sam turned his partner around to face him. "Everything is still the same."

"Bull! I'm pregnant. Don't you understand?"

"I do."

"Maybe you can't fully comprehend what I'm going through because this life is not growing within your body."

"True."

"I need to ask him something." He left the bathroom and entered the main living area of the suite.

"Glad to see you up and about," the doctor said.

"I wonder why Hetty gave you intel she neglected to tell us."

"She gave me whatever I would need to treat you as my patient," he said. "No matter what it's all classified and I'll keep it that way, if that's what you're worried about."

"No, more like the dissemination of intel to the proper parties," G said. "And what do I do if I get another one of these special contractions?"

"You'll need to call me if they get either more frequent or worse, otherwise just roll with the pain. Find relaxing activities: sleep with a pillow under your abdomen and stomach, take long warm baths, get a massage. These are the things women do when they have these ligament pains."

"Ligament?"

"Yes, your abdominal ligaments are stretching to accommodate the growing embryo within you."

"Damn, this is too much." G flipped on his heels and reentered the bedroom area. "Tell him to go. I can't handle any more talk about this… this thing within me."

After a quick talk with the doctor, Sam returned to his partner's side. "I guess I'd better not ask if you're okay."

"I could use a stomach massage," G said. "The guy said it would help with my pain."

"The guy?"

"Damn, you know who and what I'm talking about." He entered the bathroom and stared at his body again. "Do I look pregnant?"

Sam stepped behind him. "Nope."

G smoothed his hands over his abdomen. "I feel pregnant."

Sam surrounded his waist with both hands. "You feel just like you've always felt."

"And what's that?" He eyed his partner in the mirror.

"A sexy man who needs a stomach massage." He kissed his partner's neck.

"Is that a come on?"

"I'm trying."

"You need to try harder." G winked at him in the mirror. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. "I want you."

"Again?"

"Need it."

"After a stomach massage," Sam said. "We should follow some of the doctor's orders."

"You think?" G released his partner and turned to face him. "I need a warm bath and a hot massage."

"I like the sound of both of those options." Sam grasped his partner's hand and lead him toward the deck off their bedroom suite. "A perfect spot for both activities." He disrobed and took off his partner's robe. Sam guided him into the hot tub and positioned G on his lap. "You forgot one thing."

"Sex."

"You got it." Sam entered him.

They both sighed and relaxed in the hot water.

Sam sucked on G's earlobe and released it. "I guess this means one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You're in the club."

"Meaning?"

"Never heard of it?" Sam asked.

"Never."

"It means you've got a bun in the oven."

G chuckled.

"You like that?" He wrapped his arms around his partner's chest.

"Better than being in a club especially the one you're talking about with the other men."

"Agreed."

G winced and grasped his abdomen.

"Do that again, man, that felt awesome," Sam said.

G slumped forward.

"G!" He turned his partner around to face him. Out cold. He lifted G into his arms and stepped out of the hot tub. "Come on, man, wake up." Sam placed him on one of their robes on the sofa. He kneeled beside him and patted his face. "Come on, wake up."

G moaned and grasped his abdomen again. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. "What the? How did you… I'm not going to complete that thought or sentence."

"Time for the hospital."

"No argument there."

"Another first."

"Don't rub it in."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you'd agree to see a doctor and go to the hospital in the same day."

G rubbed his abdomen and winced again.

"I get the message." Sam lifted G into his arms and carried him into the bedroom. He started to dress his partner in clothes.

"I'm not incapacitated."

"Not yet."

G chuckled and allowed his partner to dress him. He panted through another series of severe cramps and doubled over again.

Sam pushed his partner onto his back and finished dressing him. "Stay here while I pack."

"I take it we're leaving."

"You are."

"Great."

Sam laughed and packed their clothes. "I wonder if they'd miss the two bathrobes."

"Yes, leave some money, because I love them." He raised to a sitting position on the bed.

"Don't get up without my help."

"Okay, Mom."

"We're into that again." Sam grabbed their suitcases and wrapped an arm around his partner's waist, lifting him off the bed. "Lean into me and tell me if you're going to collapse."

"That's a given."

"Seriously, man?"

"Yes."

Sam settled him down on the bed again. "Stay here."

"Yes, Mom."

He chuckled. "I'll be right back to get you."

G sighed and laid back. He rolled to his left side and curled into a fetal position. The cramps had worsened further. He could not take much more of this before passing out again.


	7. Family

**Finally!**

**Thank you for your patience and reviews and reading and waiting and...**

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Outside the Emergency Department, Sam parked the black Challenger, helped G out of the car, and lifted him into his arms.

"Damn it, let me walk," G said.

"Nope."

"A wheelchair then."

"In a fetal position?"

"I guess not." He imagined himself trying to curl into a fetal position on a wheelchair. Bad idea. His partner was right.

Sam stepped into a standing-room only, emergency department's check-in area.

G whispered, "Now will you put me down."

"Nope," Sam said, turning his attention to a receptionist who ogled them both. "Standing order per Dr. Markus."

"For whom, may I ask?"

"No."

The man cocked his head sideways. "Whom shall I say is the patient?"

"Just contact Dr. Markus."

G kept his voice low. "Boy am I glad you didn't say why." He watched the receptionist leave the desk.

"You think I'm that stupid. Remember you're part of a classified assignment."

The man returned in a few seconds with a slip of paper. "Here, sign this."

"We sign nothing."

The man withdrew the paper and motioned them to follow him. He stopped at a nurses' station.

A nurse lead them to a cubicle and left.

"I'm glad you're the undercover agent I know you are."

"And that means?" Sam asked, lifting G onto a gurney.

"Not revealing intel about our ops."

"Once a Navy SEAL—"

"Always one." G sighed. "Need a blanket."

"Have some patience." Sam removed his partner's shoes and socks.

"Wait, I'm not staying."

"Who says you're not."

"Me."

"Fat chance," Sam said, "didn't you say you needed to see a doctor?"

"Damn, you and that memory."

"Like an elephant, isn't that what you say?"

"Covers." G decided it was time to change the subject. He wasn't gonna win this argument.

"Smart choice." Sam smirked and pulled a sheet and a blanket over his partner's body. "Okay?"

"I'd be okay if I wasn't pregnant," he whispered. "I'm not normal."

"What gave you the first clue?" Sam chuckled.

G shook his head. "This is going to be the longest visit in the ED."

"I'll agree with that."

A sudden cramp coursed through G's entire abdominal area. He turned to his side and drew his legs up to his chest, stifling a whimper.

Sam rubbed G's back and leaned over, pecking his partner on the neck.

"Now everyone is going to know."

"I'm sure someone figured something was amiss when I brought you into the ED in my arms."

G felt the heat rise to his face. He had forgotten that embarrassing moment. After reading several articles on pregnancy and memory, he understood why his memory failed him often since becoming pregnant. "I forgot already."

"Further proof that you're pregnant."

"You must've read the same articles I did."

"Nope, practice with my first children."

He had forgotten that whole scenario, and an intricate web their relationship had weaved into his partner's already complicated marriage and family life. "About that…."

"About my family?"

"Yes, your children… your wife… somehow it all slipped my mind until now."

"Not for me."

Their doctor entering the cubicle shut them both up.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna," Dr. Markus said, greeting them with handshakes. "I understand the cramps are worse."

"Two times worse than before."

"I'll need you on your back."

G hesitated for a moment. The thought of lying on his back made him shudder. "Can't do it."

"It's the only way I can do the ultrasound with accuracy."

He sighed and turned onto his back, his knees anchored to his chest with both arms.

"Come on, G."

"Damn." He released a pent up breath and eased his legs down onto the gurney.

The doctor hurried up and started the examination with the ultrasound equipment. "Just as I thought from what you've told me," he said. "Your girth has enlarged since I examined you in the hotel room."

"What? How's that possible?" Sam asked.

"From the intel I read, it's possible."

"Faster."

"I'm finished."

G rolled to his side and drew up his legs again. It was the only position where the cramps were lessened enough that he could breath normal. He relaxed again and waited for the next onslaught of pain.

"I'm going to admit you."

"No," he said, glancing over his shoulder at his partner. "Don't let him."

"G."

"Damn." He held back the real words he wanted to say.

"I want to try this medication on you," the doctor said, "it worked with the other men."

"What? The other men? Those who delivered babies?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen, it worked with them," he said. "I'll get the admitting papers going." The doctor turned and left the cubicle.

"Sam, please stop this from happening."

"Whatever he's got in mind, you need to go along with it."

"You're saying he knows what he's doing."

"Hetty gave him that intel for a reason," Sam said. "I think we need to trust him."

An orderly entered the cubicle. "I'm here to take you upstairs."

"That was fast."

"Too fast," G said. He grasped his partner's hand. "I hope you're coming with me."

"Not letting you out of my sight."

The orderly pushed the gurney toward the end of the hallway. Inside an elevator, he made notes on his patient's chart from orders the doctor had given him. After arriving on the maternity ward, the orderly pulled a sheet over his patient's head, and pushed the gurney past the check-in desk and into a private room. It was the last one at the end of one corridor.

Another orderly joined the first one. They helped G over onto a bed, and then exited the room.

"Okay, tell me that wasn't weird," G said.

"Well, I'd hide you on a maternity ward too."

"I'm that ugly."

"Handsomest man I know."

"At least someone's on my side." G winked at him before turning to his side again.

Dr. Markus entered the room and pulled up a chair. He sat down and started to explain the medicine. "Any questions?"

"I'm confused," G said, "if this causes abortions in women why would it not in me?"

"There's no opening where the baby can be expelled from your body."

"In more simple terms," G said.

"Come on, man, seriously?" Sam asked him.

It was the second time he felt the heat rush to his face. Of course he wasn't thinking like a woman, he was a man. A pregnant man.

"Thought so." Sam chuckled.

"I want to keep you here until the dose is stabilized."

"And that means there are risks."

"It could relax you too much and cause other problems."

A male nurse entered the room and hung an intravenous infusion bag labelled with the drug the doctor had mentioned. G studied it for a few moments and held out his arm. "You forgot to tell me it was through a needle."

"He hates needles."

"I have yet to meet anyone who enjoys being poked with sharp objects," the doctor said.

The nurse prepared his patient's arm for the infusion.

"After we've determined your dose, you'll go home with a device hooked into the patch on your arm. Once a day you'll administer a dose."

"Now you tell me." He shot his partner a look and then the doctor.

"I thought it best to reveal this part of the treatment at this time."

"So you're telling me that all of those patients went home with one of these?"

"Yes, and the ones which refused to follow the protocol… well, let's just say, they're in the morgue."

G's jaw dropped.

"It's a simple protocol which requires a small effort."

"Damned if I do, damned if I don't," he whispered more to himself.

"You'll be monitored from the room next door," Dr. Markus said. "Just so you're alerted to the situation Mr. Hanna, we're looking for any signs such as lowered respirations or altered consciousness."

"Altered consciousness is a given." Sam winked at his partner.

"That's going to cost you… later," G said, winking back at his partner.

The doctor and nurse left the room.

"You promise." Sam pulled off his jacket and took off his shoes. "Scoot over."

"What?"

"Move over."

"This bed's too small."

"Not for spooning with my lover." Sam lowered the rail and climbed into bed with his parter. "This is my sure proof method for knowing when there's a change in your breathing."

"I don't think that's your only reason for this intrusion."

"Intrusion?" Sam chuckled. "I'm insulted." He sucked on the back of his partner's neck.

"What did I tell you?"

"You love the attention. Admit it."

"Yes, I'll admit it, and too darned easily," G said. "One thing I want to know is where are those bodies?"

"What?" Sam asked, stopping his amorous attack on his lover's neck.

"The bodies of the men Dr. Markus just mentioned."

"The ones which refused the medicine?"

G sighed. "Yes."

"Good question," Sam said.

"I wonder if Hetty's hiding them from us."

"Is this your conspiracy theory version?"

"Well, no bodies in the morgue that Rose showed us."

"True."

"Another mystery," G said.

"And you love mysteries."

"That's why I chose you for a mate." G smirked and reached a free hand behind him, and wrapped it around Sam's neck, drawing him down into a long, passionate kiss. He stopped the kiss midway, collapsed, and, his hand fell on the bed with a thump.

"G!" He pressed the nurse's button on the bed, hoping that would alert only their doctor and his team next door. When Dr. Markus and his nurse entered the room he climbed off the bed.

The doctor ordered the nurse to cut back on the medication dose and inject a small dose of epinephrine.

Sam watched his lifeless partner come back to consciousness. "You okay?"

G glanced around the room. "What's everyone staring at?"

"You."

"What happened? One minute I was… you know… and the next minute you're looking at me as if—"

"You passed out cold," Sam said.

"The dose was too high for you," Dr. Markus said. "I assumed it would be acceptable since it was for the other men. I'll have to research this to discover why your starting dose is lower. I find this mystifying, and it deserves further study." After his patient's vital signs were checked once more, the doctor and his team left the room.

"Now, where were we." Sam climbed back into bed with his partner.

"Maybe the reason is because I feel relaxed with you."

"Since when?"

"I've always felt relaxed in the field," G said. He laughed. "Well, that is after I let you lead the way." He remembered back to first time undercover. The big guy made their ops more stable. "Now I feel relaxed in our romantic relationship."

"That's good to know." He drew his partner back against his body. "I wish we could… you know."

"Me too." G sighed and relaxed into his partner's muscular and warm body, while his mind focused on the case, missing bodies, and his own dilemmas.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G glanced around the hospital room for his partner. His jaw dropped open. Sam and his wife sat side by side on a window seat, holding hands and talking.<p>

Sam and G's eyes met halfway across the short expanse. "Good afternoon," Sam said, rising off the seat. "Hope you had a good rest." He leaned down and kissed his lover on the lips.

G pushed him away and whispered, "With your wife here?"

"Yes, with my wife here."

"That's kind of… what's the word?"

"Bold?"

"Or stupid."

"Nope."

G lowered his voice again, making it barely audible. "She knows?"

"Everything we know."

"Hetty told her."

"Yes."

"Whatever was she thinking?"

"Damage control."

"That's more then damage control," G said. "Obviously she wasn't watering the plants."

"No."

"Would you stop with the one word replies?"

"You mean like you do?"

"Damn."

"See?" Sam chuckled and leaned into his partner again, kissing him on the lips.

G pulled back. "You just…."

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I love you."

G felt the heat rise to his face. "But—"

"But nothing."

"You're married."

"Not much longer."

G's jaw dropped open again.

"Just like the other men, no problem."

"They didn't have a Hetty," G said, smirking.

"Nope, but it didn't seem to matter."

"Another damned mystery."

"Not really. I knew she'd listen to Hetty and need no further explanation."

G sighed. He needed further explanations, especially about the men who died because they refused to inject themselves with the medication. The way he figured it, Hetty owed him a lot more intel. A whole lot more.

"G?"

"Thinking."

"Seriously, you think?"

"Where's a pillow when you need one?" G wrapped an arm around Sam's neck and drew him down until their lips met. "And I love you." He planted a hard, long kiss on his partner's mouth, leaving them both wanting more. "I wish we could."

"You need a fix?"

"What can I say, I'm addicted to you and well, you know what."

Sam pulled away and talked to his wife.

G attempted to listen to their conversation. He gave up and closed his eyes.

After his wife left, Sam locked the hospital room door and climbed into bed behind his lover. "Time for some sweet nookie."

"That sounds lewd."

"It should."

"Now what?" G asked.

"First I satisfy you, and then we storm the gates."

G laughed. It wasn't difficult to figure out what Sam meant; time to pry the truth out of their operations manager.


	8. Spooked

**Thank you all for your patience and your reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Spooked<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Sam parked outside headquarters and faced G. "You okay?"

He folded his arms and stared out the front windshield.

"Still not talking to me."

"You said we're meeting with Hetty."

"I can't help it if you assumed it would be at your house."

"I'm not going in _there_… like this." G glanced at his abdomen.

"You're not showing… yet."

"Doesn't matter."

"They know."

"What?!" G shot his partner a look. "And this is when you decide to tell me?"

"Yeah, the minute you and I became personally involved in our 'eyes only' ops."

"Peachy."

"Remember what I said."

"My reward for coming here is—"

"Getting it on anywhere inside headquarters."

"Anywhere?"

"Within reason." Sam chuckled.

"I'm reasonable." G smirked.

"For anything but sex."

G climbed out of the Challenger, pulled down an over-sized blue t-shirt over his body, and strode toward the doors to headquarters. It was one of Sam's Ts, and it fit him perfect, covering any possible sign of his pregnancy.

Before G opened a door, Sam pressed him against it and whispered, "We're gonna have a hot time."

"Damn."

"And by the way," he said, slipping his hands down to G's abdomen and massaging it. "You don't _feel_ pregnant either."

"Uncle."

"So easy to surrender to my desires."

"Anything to stop this… onslaught of… whatever you're doing." G finished breathless and needing to go inside headquarters. When Sam released him and stepped back, G huffed out a long sigh. He opened the door and stepped inside the building.

Sam slid inside with a wide grin on his face.

"I can feel your smugness." G laughed.

Sam chuckled.

"You got me, okay, so get over it."

"Not any time soon."

G sighed and walked into the bullpen. He glanced around the empty space; no team members to question him. Relief.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said, announcing her presence behind the iron lattice work surrounding the bullpen.

He startled and faced her.

"You're wanted up in OPS."

"Hetty, seriously?"

"Yes, everyone's up there waiting for Sam and you."

The last thing he wanted to hear her say.

Sam came along side his partner. "We expected a meeting with you."

"You want answers."

"Yes," G said.

"You'll find them up in OPS."

"You're not coming up with us?"

"Not necessary." She pointed to the stairs.

G paused at the top of the stairs and turned to his partner. "I want her input." He turned the corner and entered OPS.

"Hey, Callen," Kensi said, "you feeling okay?"

"Yes, Kensi." He gave her quick hug and patted her on the back. Afterward he stepped back and rested against the light table. He found himself wanting to hold his abdomen with both hands. G resisted the urge to follow through with the action. He remembered seeing pregnant women holding their abdomens in the same manner. Damn. G glanced down at the floor—something he could see… still. Sam was right, he didn't look pregnant, yet.

Sam joined his partner and leaned against the light table. "You okay?"

"I wish everyone would stop asking me that."

"You look piqued."

"Again?"

"Yes."

"Damn."

Sam scooted closer.

G lowered his voice, "I hate to say this, right here and now, but… damn… put your arm around my waist. I need it."

Sam slipped an arm around G's body.

Eric cleared his throat. "Hey, Callen, here's the intel Hetty wanted you to see." He dragged a window over to the high definition video screen and started to run a program.

G watched a few seconds of it and fainted.

Sam caught his partner before he hit the floor face first. He lifted G into his arms and carried him out of OPS, lying him on the floor outside the room.

"Come on." Sam shook him. "Wake up."

G moaned and whispered, "You can stop shaking me."

"What just happened in there?"

"Hell if I know."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Sam, seriously."

"Which part—"

"I started to feel strange when Hetty mentioned the other men at the morgue, and the pictures started to come up on the screen."

"That's what you wanted to know."

G sighed. "Thought I wanted to know. Help me up." He offered Sam a hand. "Thanks." G straightened his t-shirt, pulling it well over his hips.

Sam chuckled and whispered, "You're not showing."

"Really?" G shot him a look.

Sam guided him back into OPS.

"No!" G backed out.

"Whoa." Sam surrounded his waist and held him in place.

"I can't. Feel strange."

"Cramps?"

"No, the intel, something about the intel."

"Let's go."

They walked down the stairs together, matching each other's strides. Sam rested his hand on his partner's back.

"Be right there, Sam." He switched directions at the bottom of the stairs and strode over to Hetty's office.

"I need to speak to you, alone."

"Have a seat." Hetty motioned to the chair behind her agent.

G started talking before he sat down. "Those men… you kept this… no them… from me. Why?" He was aware of his voice, almost not recognizing its shaky timbre. That video… damn.

"To protect you, Mr. Callen."

"I don't need your protection from the truth."

"After everything I learned about the case and your situation, I needed to control the dissemination of intel."

"Not if it has a direct bearing on the case," G said. "Like I said, I don't need protecting."

"That's not what I've heard and seen"

G sighed.

"What about the intel bothers you?"

"I wish I knew," he said, "something's familiar." And creepy. G stood and started to leave.

"Mr. Callen?"

He left without turning back to answer her. G entered the bullpen and gave his partner a look before walking toward the exit.

Hetty peered through the iron lattice work around the bullpen and eyed Mr. Hanna.

Sam knew the look well. He followed his partner out of the building.

G leaned against the sleek, black Challenger's passenger side fender and faced the wall.

"You okay?" Sam asked, coming along side his partner.

"How and why does she do that?" G crossed his arms. "It's as if she reads minds."

Sam placed an arm around his partner's waist.

"Hetty knew those photos and videos of those men would trigger me," he said. "She wanted me to remember something. I just know it. Damn her tactics."

"Was she successful?"

"I'm afraid to find out." He opened the car door and climbed inside.

Sam climbed in the driver's seat and buckled up. He eyed his partner. "Need help?"

"I'm not helpless." G grabbed the seatbelt and satisfied Sam's desire to keep him safe.

"Any cravings before we go home?"

"I don't think I'll find what I need at a grocery store." G winked at his partner.

"We need some milk for the morning." He pulled into the parking lot at a grocery store.

"Leave!"

"What?"

G unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the steering wheel. "Now!"

Sam slammed on the brakes and grabbed G at the same time. "What in the—"

G struggled to free himself. "Go, now, I need you to go now." His breaths came with a frenzied staccato, making it difficult to breathe at a normal pace.

"When you calm down."

G willed himself to settle down, taking control over his frantic breathing.

"Now, talk to me."

"I don't know why I flipped out on you."

"Okay."

"Let's go home."

"Milk."

"No, Sam, no."

"Okay, let's go home." Sam released his partner.

G flopped back into his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

When Sam pulled to the curb at the house, G leaped out of the Challenger and ran up to the front door. He unlocked it and rushed inside to the bathroom. After he locked the door, G slid down it until he sat on the floor in a breathless heap.

"G!" Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"Leave me alone." His voice sounded shaky in spite of again trying to control his emotions and breathing. All his efforts weren't working as he planned.

"Not gonna happen."

G heard the familiar sound of the skeleton key in the key hole and decided to maintain ground.

Sam shoved his body against the door. It wouldn't budge. "Move."

"Nope."

"You're acting like a child."

"Nope."

"If you don't move—"

"I know what you'll do. I'm moving." G pulled a towel down off the nearest towel bar and scooted over to farthest corner of the bathroom. He buried his face in the towel.

Sam entered the room and stared at his partner.

G glanced up from the towel. "What?"

"You're off."

"Off?"

"Yes, ever since we stopped at the store."

"Happened before that," G said. "Hetty and that… damned intel."

"The store didn't help," Sam said. "Where you're ready to talk I'll be in the living room with a blanket and a foot rub."

"Both feet?"

"Yes."

"Help me up." G offered Sam his hand. After Sam pulled him off the blue tiled floor, he left the bathroom in a hurry.

"You're avoiding hugs now," Sam asked, sitting down next to his partner.

"For a while."

"Because…."

"Just massage my feet like you promised." G lifted his legs onto the sofa and waited for Sam's relaxing touch. "Did you know about Hetty and that intel?"

"Nope." Sam removed G's work boots and socks and made a face.

"Don't say it."

"I'm gonna say it."

"I'll take a shower later."

"Okay stinky feet." Sam chuckled.

When Sam's hands pressed into his feet, G sighed. "I need this. You think Hetty's trying to trigger something?"

"You wondered about that before."

"Well?"

"You're avoiding and throwing the topic in my face. Not going to work." Sam stopped massaging his partner's feet.

"Come on, I'll talk, don't stop." Once Sam started the massage again, G decided it was time to tell more. "I don't go shopping at that store any more."

"Something happen there?"

"Nothing I remember."

"So something happened there."

"I think something did, because I shopped there one day, and a week later everything in my life had changed." G sighed. Sam had reached the spots which needed the massage the most. "When you pulled into the parking lot… I had a flashback or a piece of memory come through. Freaked me out."

"I saw that."

"I wish I could remember when that was."

"Wait a minute. You've got no idea when that occurred?"

"Yeah, nothing. No connection to any specific day."

"Six months and counting," Sam said, switching to G's left foot.

G jerked away his foot. "Too sensitive."

Sam lifted G's foot up and examined the bottom of it. Next, he examined between the toes. "Been shooting up again?"

"What? I don't use drugs. You know that."

"Tell that to your left foot."

G brought his left foot to his lap and explored the bottom of his foot. He found small track marks between his toes. "What the… you're right." Before Sam could examine his right foot G brought it to his lap and checked out the same places. More track marks riddled the spaces between his toes. Shivers ran up his spine. Another flash of a picture came to mind. G wanted to dismiss it, but now he had evidence.


	9. Shopping

**Life happens. I hope to get back to this story and stay with it. Thank you for your patience.**

**Reviews appreciated and welcomed.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shopping<strong>

**Chapter 9**

G awakened from one of the worst nightmares in his life. He had enough experience to know this one was different. G slipped out of bed, grabbed his bathrobe off a hook on the bathroom door, and dressed in it. After pacing the living room and kitchen, he resorted to the one thing which used to calm him. Though now Sam calmed him the most. In his partner's presence everything paled into insignifance. He wondered again for the umpteenth time why he hadn't pursued this relationship before.

After entering the bathroom, G hung his bathrobe on a hook. He set the temperature on his shower and turned on the water. G stepped under the water. Perfect. He settled down on an over-sized shower bench under one of the shower heads. G sighed with relief and hoped the memory of the horrible nightmare dissipated. He reclined in the seat and closed his eyes.

While he started to drift off to sleep G sensed his partner's presence on the floor before him.

Sam touched his lover's face. "You okay?"

Despite knowing his partner was there, he startled. "Trying to relax."

"Because?"

"Nightmares."

"None since I've been here," Sam said, sliding down onto the bench beside his lover.

"After Hetty's scary movie and your stop at the store… damn… this is not what I needed right now."

"Why don't we go into the living room and I'll hold you."

"Water's relaxing."

"You're gonna run out."

"Nope."

"Wasting water."

"Nope."

"A man of so few words."

G sighed. "When I bought things for the baby, I changed my whole life."

"You're telling me what."

"Recycled, on demand water hot water system."

"You? Mr. Bacon Man."

"Come on, Sam, a man can love his bacon and conserve natural resources."

He chuckled. "I hope you filtered the water too."

"I thought of every scenario."

Sam nuzzled his lover's neck. "Even this one?"

"Every single scenario you and I could or would engage in."

"Sounds lewd."

"Wasn't supposed to be, but it filtered through your mind." G smirked.

"Ah, there's that quick wit."

"I excel at it."

"How about a foot massage on the sofa?"

"A foot? If you're talking by the feet, I'm interested."

"And there you go again." Sam stood and offered his lover a hand. G took it and raised off the seat. Sam drew his lover closer. G pulled away. "Touchy," Sam said.

"Feet." G left the shower and toweled off. He drew on his bathrobe and exited the bathroom. G settled down on one end of the sofa.

Sam sat at the other end and lifted his lover's feet onto his lap. "Okay, start talking."

"Start massaging."

"As long as you don't stop talking."

"Bribing me?"

"Necessary for someone like you." Sam started with his lover's left foot.

G sighed. "Damn, that's what I needed."

"Next time wake me up."

"I hope there isn't a next time."

"So you don't like being touched."

"You know what I meant." G made a face at his partner.

"I did. Love to razz you."

"I miss the banter on our ops."

"Stop sidetracking."

G pointed to his chest. "Me?"

"A man of so few words."

"Men aren't prone to starting conversations."

"Most men," Sam said.

G sighed and stuck out his tongue.

Sam crawled on top of his lover and kissed him hard and forceful.

G wrapped his arms and legs around Sam's dark, naked body. "You coming onto me?"

"Later." Sam settled back down on the opposite end of the sofa.

"Tease."

"There you go again with those one word, descriptive sentences."

"Where's a pillow when you need one? You making fun of my language skills again?"

"For someone who's got an aptitude for memorizing new languages in a short time frame…."

"Okay, I get the point." G pushed his left foot into Sam's hands. "Don't stop." He sighed again. "I know it's real. It really happened and that's what creeps me out."

"Choice words," Sam said.

"Which part?"

"Creeps you out."

"Lack of more descriptive English words."

"Russian?"

"Swear words fit best." G smirked.

"You taught yourself those too?" Sam asked, pushing on the sole of his lover's left foot.

"Everything I thought I'd ever need or use."

"Nightmare."

G sighed. "Back to that again." He expected it. After all, this was his partner who never gave up on him. Never. Still he would test that premise again and again under every circumstance. "What would you think of me if I was a wuss?"

"You've never been anything but brave and courageous."

"What if it happened once?"

"What happened?" Sam asked, sliding his dark brown hands up his lover's muscular calves.

"Damn. Right to the point. Feels good. Difficult to talk about." G breathed through his partner's deep tissue massage.

"Embarrassed?"

"Quite."

"Tell me anyhow."

G cleared his throat. "Could hear them crying and screaming."

"Who?"

"The other men."

"All of those other men?"

G cleared his throat again. "Don't know. Many men."

"Women?"

"Nope."

"All of them cried and screamed?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Couldn't see them. Heard them." G closed his eyes and cringed. "I hear someone getting closer to me, working his way toward me down a squeaky clean corridor."

"Where are you?"

"Huge room. Echoes. Sounds as if it's steel or a similar metallic substance. Can't see it."

"You?" Sam asked.

G sighed. "Again."

"You should know me by now." Sam chuckled.

"Never a break from your appointed destination." G pulled his left foot from Sam's hands and pressed his right foot into them, needing a change from the insistent kneeding of his now tenderized left foot. "Okay, I'm strapped to a table. Face up. Feet and legs in this contraption."

"Like you'd find at a gynecologist's office."

G attempted to slow his breaths, seeing that contraption in his mind's eye triggered him. He transported back in time to that moment six or more months ago. G concentrated on Sam's hands smoothing over the skin on his thighs. "Yes. Like those yet different. They held the lower half of my body in mid air. Hold me. Damn. I need you to hold me. Hurry. Now!"

Sam crawled behind G and brought him into his arms. "You're shaking." He pulled a blanket off the sofa's back and draped it over his lover. Sam whispered, "You're safe. I've got you."

"Tell that to my brain."

"Continue."

"That's when I became the wuss," G said.

"I'd give in too."

"Not you. Never you."

"Depends on the situation," Sam said.

"Seriously?" G asked. "You?"

"Yes."

"I'm a wuss." G made a face. "Think you can trust me on an ops?"

"I did." Sam chuckled.

G laughed. "Oh, I forgot. You did after that happened."

"Certain circumstances demand another type of response," Sam said.

"In English, please."

Sam chuckled. "Too bad I don't know Russian as well as you do."

"Just say the word, and I'll teach you."

"In English, self-preservation trumps anything—"

"Anything?"

"Yeah," Sam said, "you're on an ops and your life is threatened. Do you think it through before reacting? Hell no. You react—"

"You mean respond, don't you?" G asked. "That's what they taught us."

"Going all technical on me. Respond, happy?"

"Satisfied," G smirked.

"You certain about that?"

"I know where this is going."

"Right back in that shower." Sam reached down and caressed his lover's tight, muscular buttocks.

"We're finished talking."

"We'll talk in the shower."

"Nope. We'll screw in the shower," G said.

"You're full of it."

"Not yet." G laughed and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, drawing him closer. "I need you."

**#**

Under the covers Sam wrestled G into his arms and kissed him again. "That was the hottest shower sex I've ever had."

"I needed you."

"That much was obvious."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him into another passionate kiss. "Round two."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Talk."

"I should've known it would come to that." G smirked and released Sam's neck.

"Afterward we'll start round two."

"Promises."

"I delievered."

"That you did and I want more deliveries." G laughed.

"Who do you think I am, the postman?" Sam chuckled.

"Nope, the postmaster, he's always pushing the time frame." G rolled to his side. He pressed his naked, hungry body against his lover's dark one. "You want me to start at the store."

"The store? We were inside that building. What about the store?"

"One little mistake."

"I love your mistakes." Sam nuzzled his lover's neck.

"I'm hesitant to talk about any of this."

"Couldn't tell."

"Again, damn, thought I was doing a good job of hiding it." G smirked. "I don't remember much after shopping. I went outside, and there was a man taking a survey."

"You approached him."

"Yeah, stupid me approached this guy. Under most circumstances I'd never do that. I'm not survey type."

"I'll remember that." Sam chuckled.

G imagined the type of survey he would take from Sam. Probably on sex. _Do you like it better in bed or the shower? Do you prefer to be on top or? _He smiled.

"Private joke?"

"Maybe. I started to answer some questions, and then next thing I'm waking up in that room."

"The steel one."

"Yeah, and begging, damn, I begged to be released and soon agreed to do whatever they asked me to do," G said.

"This is important."

"Everything's important on an ops."

"You're not my ops."

"Okay, I'm you're investigation."

"Picky. Do you remember what you ate before you shopped?" Sam asked.

"Easy."

"Even from over six months ago?"

"Yeah," G said, sighing, "when it comes to preshopping I'm a man of habit."

"Preshopping?"

"You want to coin the word—"

"No," Sam said. "You eat the exact same thing?"

G glanced over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue. "I know what you're gonna say. We're not supposed to follow routines."

"Yeah."

"Habit."

"And Mr. Avoider."

"A protein shake."

"You?" Sam turned G onto his back and straddled him. "A protein shake?"

G nodded.

"I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Recommended by some cooking show to prevent you from over buying. It works for me."

"You watch cooking shows?" Sam chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Living alone in your own home makes you do all kinds of crazy things you'd never thought you do."

"So learning to cook is crazy?"

G laughed. "Well, for me it was." He remembered back to the first day he cooked something in the oven. G wrestled his garden hose into the house to put out the fire. Afterward he needed a water damage crew to clean his kitchen. He was determined to teach himself to bake and cook as well as his partner. "I'm used to it now. And shopping for food in a neighborhood grocery store is second nature."

"So you're saying you're domesticated."

G hissed at his lover. "I'm no cat."

"I don't know about that," Sam said. "You purr during sex." He laughed. "I wonder…." Sam climbed off his lover and grabbed a bathrobe. "Let's check out that protein powder."

"You think there's something it it besides protein?" G asked, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah. I'm been using it since I started living here."

"New container."

"Doesn't mean someone isn't drugging it on the store shelves or at the manufacturers."

"And you call me suspicious." G donned his bathrobe and followed Sam into the kitchen.

"Anything else you eat or drink on a regular basis?" Sam asked, while opening the container of whey protein.

G wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and whispered, "You."

"And quite well."

"You taste good." G smacked his lips.

"Down," Sam said. He chuckled.

"Is that an order, Postmaster General?"

"You need to keep your urges in check while we investigate."

G frowned and released his arms. He came along side his lover. "I was having fun."

Sam set the protein container on the countertop and wrapped an arm around G's waist. "Shall we retire to the shower?"

"Let's finish this, and then go have some good, clean fun."

Sam kissed G on the head. "Didn't mean to squelch your fun."

G eyes moistened.

"What's this about?" Sam brushed them away the wetness with a finger.

"Freaked out about how much I may have been compromised," G said. "I was distracting myself with you and your body. I don't want to face the facts."

"Makes sense." Sam turned his attention back to the container. He opened it and sniffed the lid and contents for any discernable off odor.

"What's your nose tell you?" G asked.

"We need some bloodhounds." Sam chuckled.

"I know what that means: Hetty."

"Yeah. Time for round two and the some Hetty."

"Do me a favor and don't use those two nouns together in the same sentence." G smirked and took Sam by the hand, leading him toward the master bathroom. "I need to practice my cat calls."


	10. Growth

**Thank you for reading and for the wonderful reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Growth<strong>

**Chapter 10**

Sam reached over and pulled G into his arms. "You okay?"

G jerked in his lover's arms. "Let go of me."

"Nightmare again."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Damn." G sighed.

"Talking in your sleep."

"I hope it was unintelligible."

"Nope." Sam released him. "Care to talk about it, I'm here to listen."

"Not my first choice," G said, "but you'll make me tell you anyhow. I left out important details."

"I'll bet you did."

G sat on the side of the bed. "One little detail."

"You said details."

"So I did." He leaned over and pressed his head into his hands, massaging his temples with his thumbs and forefingers. "Someone entered my home."

Sam sat up. "When?"

"Before everything happened with you and me," G said, wiping wetness from his eyes.

Sam drew his lover back into his arms, pulling him close to his body. "It's okay."

"You still want me?"

"What? Seriously?"

"I want to make sure."

"Yes, of course."

"No matter what," G asked, testing his partner further.

"Promise."

"They… I don't remember… how I got home… it was after the shopping incident," G said. "It was the last thing I remember, and then I was home… in my bed waking up. Strangest thing."

"The shopping incident?"

"You know the survey taker."

"Ah, yes, how could I forget your lack of love for surveyors."

"You don't like clowns, and I don't like surveyors." G smirked.

"Any type of surveyor?"

"Just the ones with lists of questions, demanding answers." G laughed. "All clowns?"

"Birthday party clowns are my worst fear."

"Remind me not to dress up in that clown suit I purchased to surprise you on your next birthday."

Sam chuckled. "You dress up in a clown suit? About as probable as you answering another survey."

G sighed. "Where's a pillow when you need one?"

"I've got several under me," Sam said. "Want one?"

"Back to my story."

"Switch and bait."

"You really want me to throw a pillow at you?" G sighed. He didn't expect his partner to answer the question. "Here's the details about what occurred at the store."

"You certain you want to share them?"

G shot his partner a look. "Okay, I'm avoiding as usual."

"I'd call more than avoidance. More like refusal to talk about it," Sam said.

"Okay, true again."

"If you want more sex…."

"I know. You don't need to remind me, Mr. Briber. I was at the store, no, coming out of the grocery store. And a guy motioned me over to this table. He had a questionnaire in his hand. He spoke with a low voice, and I leaned in to hear him. At the same moment, I felt something prick me on the side of my neck."

"Show me where."

G pointed to a spot on the right side of his neck.

Sam pushed his lover's finger aside and examined the spot.

"I checked it in the mirror and found nothing there."

He kissed the spot. "There's a tiny scar."

"What?!" G slid his hand back to feel the spot again.

Sam kissed it. "I can feel it." He nuzzled G's neck again. "A slightly elevated bleb."

"I didn't imagine it."

Sam grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand and autodialed his Operations Manager.

"What are you doing?" G asked.

"Calling Hetty."

G reached for the cellphone. "No."

"Have something you want to say to her?" Sam offered him the cellphone.

He pushed it away. "Damn."

"I'll call you back in a moment." Sam disconnected the cellphone. "What's this about?"

G sighed. "You calling her now in the middle of our talk."

"She needs to know. Director Vance needs to know about this." He wrestled his partner into a solid hold until their eyes met.

"On my terms."

"Seriously?" Sam tightened his hold.

"Your terms?" G squeaked out his answer, as if his partner had pushed all the air out of his lungs.

"Good." He autodialed Hetty's number again, and briefly told her about G's memory.

"Not so tight," he said, "remember, I'm pregnant."

Sam ended the call. "Is that your excuse?"

"If it works."

He licked and sucked on his lover's neck.

G shivered. "It works."

"She'll be here in five minutes."

"Here? No!"

"She needs more details." Sam released him.

G pulled away from his partner and sat upright. "I'm not in the mood to talk, especially to her."

"I noticed." Sam slid behind his lover, wrapping his legs around him. "Let's dress in our bathrobes."

They climbed off the bed and got ready for their Operations Manager's visit.

At the moment Sam and G settled onto the sofa, Hetty let herself into their home. She sat in a recliner next them. The chocolate brown leather chair was one of a pair G purchased two weeks ago.

"Mr. Callen," Hetty said, "tell me more."

He sighed. "Nothing more."

"What? Come on G."

He stood and strode over to the front windows. "I don't remember anything after that, except waking up in my own bed." Well, that wasn't exactly true though. No bed, yet. He remembered waking up in his closet, cold and shivering.

"That's all?" she asked.

G stared out his new wooden blinds into the front yard. Dark. The same as it was when he was kidnapped in the grocery store's parking lot. "And hurting," G whispered, tightening his bathrobe around him.

Sam came along side him, placing an arm around his lover's shoulders. "Why didn't you—"

"They used some kind of instrument on me. It's a vague memory. Pain upon awakening. Feeling weak. After that the strange urges to purchase things began… and I followed through with them all. Damn."

Sam lowered his voice. "They, whoever they were, created fertile ground inside you."

"I guess," G said.

"I'm certain."

"I agree, Mr. Callen," Hetty said, walking past them and grasping the front door's doorknob. "And I'll get Mr. Beale and Mr. Jones on this right away. We need to find your kidnappers ASAP." She slipped out the door before her lead agent had time to reply.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G shot straight up in bed and screamed and grasped his abdomen. It was another nightmare, an all too real one. He remembered the moment he found himself back in his house after the kidnapping. Everything had hurt, inside and outside his body.<p>

Sam smoothed his hand down his lover's lightly tanned back. "You okay?"

"I know more about what happened."

"Another nightmare."

"One in particular," G said, lying back and turning toward his lover. "Everything hurt."

"Either they did more than you remember or you fought them."

He squeezed his eyes shut to blot out the memory. "Hold me. Tight." G saw himself examining his body before the bathroom mirror. He lightly stroked his fingers over black and purple marks. Even that caused him to cry out. "Maybe I fought them." The following days at work he complained about feeling like he was coming down with a cold. Any excuse necessary which kept him off field work and at his desk. He winced when his partner patted him on the back. G stifled a scream each time.

"Let's see, seven months ago, I remember that day and that week. You acted strange. You flinched when I touched you."

"Yes."

"Being coy."

"As usual," G said.

"Something you excel at."

"I was covered in bruises."

"Obviously their experiments entailed things we're not knowledgeable about."

G pulled away and looked up and winked at him. "You think so."

Sam drew him back into his side. "I think someone feels better after talking about this."

"With you by my side."

"You know what day it is?"

"No."

Sam slid his hand under his pillow and pulled a box out from under it. "Father's Day." He opened the dark blue velvet box. It was from his favorite jewelers, Gearys in Beverly Hills. Sam presented it to his lover.

G's jaw dropped open. "For… me?" He reached out his hand and stroked a single gold band with one finger. "I'm not a father."

"Yet," Sam said, "G. Callen, will you marry me?"

"Sam!" He gazed into his lover's eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yes, my wife, well, ex-wife, excelerated our divorce proceedings for me, us." He removed the ring from its box.

G held out his left hand.

Sam took it and placed the ring on his lover's ring finger.

"Yes, of course, yes."

He tossed the box aside and turned his lover to face him. "Happy Father's Day."

"When are we going to get married?"

"Before the baby is born." Sam patted G's abdomen.

"I'd like that." G leaned into Sam and kissed him, wrapping both arms around his neck. "Make love to me."

"One more surprise." Sam took a dark chocolate brown box from the nightstand's drawer and gave it to his partner. "From you to me. I ordered them at the same time and thought you'd appreciate double rings."

"Thank you. I do." G opened the box, lifted out a matching gold band, and asked, "Will you, Sam Hanna, marry me?"

"Yes."

He placed the ring on his lover's outstretched left hand's ring finger. "Perfect."

"I thought we'd choose the weddings rings together," Sam said.

"You've got great taste, surprise me."

"I've got a picture on my cellphone."

"No, a complete surprise, like this was," G said.

"Okay."

G's eyes glistened with moisture.

Sam lifted his lover's chin. "You okay?"

"Feeling something I haven't felt in… well, ever; loved, charished, and honored. Thank you."

Sam cupped G's face with both hands and planted a passionate kiss on his mouth. "Me too."

"I want to snuggle for a while," G said.

"The nightmare?"

"Something strange about it." He grasped his abdomen again.

"You okay?"

"Break through cramps again."

"They occurred when you first awakened."

"Too observant," G said.

"Calling the doctor." Sam grabbed his cellphone and autodialed the doctor's number. "He'll be here in five minutes."

"Here? Damn. We need to get dressed."

"No, you stay naked." Sam chuckled.

"Very funny."

"Seriously, stay here. Need anything besides me?"

"Nope." G wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss. "Only you." He released him. "Come back soon." G turned to his side and curled into a fetal position, grasping and then alternating with massaging his abdomen. His breaths came in hard pants, even though he attempted to control them, breathlessness followed.

Sam reentered the bedroom and pulled the comforter over his partner and sat behind his curled form. He smoothed his hand down his lover's head to his lower back. "Anything I can do to make it better?"

"Just being here is enough for now."

Sam kissed his head and felt his partner's shudders. "I love you."

"Cuddle with me."

"After your doctor comes and goes."

"Need it now, please."

Sam slid into bed behind him, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist.

G pressed his body backward into him. "Feels so good and warm." He sighed.

Dr. Markus entered the bedroom. "Look as if you've got this under control."

G winced and stifled a moan.

"I guess not. Turn over on your back." The doctor brought out ultrasound equipment, pulled down the comforter to expose his patient's abdominal area, and squirted gel onto the area. He pressed the wand over the gel, covering the entire abdomen with it. "This isn't possible." Dr. Markus repositioned the wand and scanned the area again. "If I didn't see it with my own eyes… your baby has grown beyond my expectations."

"How much are we talking about?" Sam asked.

"It wouldn't occur in a normal pregnancy."

"Nothing about me being pregnant is normal," G said.

"True," Dr. Markus said, "I'd say you're about three to four months along, and you should be about one to two months. Doesn't make sense yet the scan can't lie about the size of the embryo, well, now it's a fetus. Must be the recent contractions. Maybe I should increase that dose of relaxant."

"Maybe I'm supposed to grow this fast."

Sam eyed his partner.

"There's something I've left out of the equation."

"Now you're telling us?" Sam asked.

"I planned to tell you, but I chickened out."

Sam looked him over as if searching for something. "I don't see any feathers."

"Very funny," G said. "I'm afraid you won't believe me. Even now."

Sam leaned against the head board and patted his side. G crawled over to him, pulling the comforter with him. Sam wrapped him in it. Dr. Markus sat at the foot of the bed.

"Something has happened in my, our house. I thought it was a nightmare until now."

"Finding the bleb on your neck changed your mind?" Sam asked.

"Yes," G said, "with the sensation, or whatever you want to call it, that something occurred grew within me."

"Whatever are you talking about? You're not making sense," Sam said.

"Hard to articulate." He snuggled closer to his lover, shuddering. "Someone's been here. Something's different."

"You mean since the first time you mentioned?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"I believe you, Mr. Callen, because of the sudden changes in the baby's growth."

"What if it's growing too fast, and I'm aging too fast along with it?" G flashed back to the grotesque men and babies in the morgue. He shivered hard and buried his face in his partner's enrobed chest.

"I know about the bodies at the morgue," Dr. Markus said. "As far as I have determined, your baby displays no deformities."

"That's a relief."

"And you haven't rapidly aged," Sam said. "You haven't asked me for a cane."

G laughed. "Where's pillow when you need one?"

"Several under me if you need them. I think a thorough spring cleaning is a great idea." Sam grinned wide.

"I'm glad you didn't say there was a cane there too," G smirked. "Only one problem, it's not Spring."

"And I want to test your blood, hair, skin cells, sweat, semen, and urine," Dr. Markus said.

"Now that's a thorough spring cleaning," G said, smirking.

"I suspect some type of drugs," the doctor said.

G shivered again and wrapped his arms around his lover. "Hold me tight."

"I'll notify Ms. Lange," he said. "I'd like to set up testing in your living room."

Sam tightened his grip around his lover. "Sounds okay."

With a cellphone held up to his left ear, Dr. Markus left their bedroom.

"Time for a quickie," Sam said, winking at his partner.

"We think alike," G said. "It'll decrease these contractions."

"Always thinking with your stomach." Sam chuckled and slipped out of bed. After locking the bedroom door, he jumped onto the bed and wrestled his partner into position.

"Aggressive."

"I need you, now."

"Go for it big guy," G said.

Sam chuckled and kissed G. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

G laughed. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss. "I'm past that page and onto the next chapter."


	11. Hungry

**Thank you for reading everyone, and thank you for your patience.**

**I hope this chapter keeps you _hungry_ for more chapters. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hungry<strong>

**Chapter 11**

G awakened hungry. He hoped it was a good sign. He started to leave their bedroom and remembered the new guests in their house. After dressing in a bathrobe, he slipped out the door and entered the kitchen. G stood before the open refrigerator with a spoon in one hand. He removed the lid on a yogurt container and dipped the tablespoon into it.

"Save some for me," Sam said.

G startled, the yogurt splattering both of them across their faces.

"I guess you have." He chuckled, leaned over, and licked his lover's face.

"Next time—"

"I hope there's a next time like this." Sam enveloped his lover's mouth and kissed him.

G wrapped an arm around his lover's neck, drawing him down into a more forceful kiss.

Their kissing left them both breathless.

"Let's take this back into our love nest."

G sighed. "We'll never get out of bed."

"That's okay with me."

G brought the quart size container of Toasted Coconut Vanilla Greek Yogurt into the bedroom with him.

Sam followed with two tablespoons and napkins. He sat against the headboard, and G settled between his legs.

"You want it first?" G asked.

"Nope, I want it, period," Sam said. "I'm going to feed you. Turn around and face me."

"No sex?"

"Better than sex, food."

G laughed. "At this point in my pregnancy, it's a toss up." He handed the yogurt to his partner and repositioned himself, this time on his lover's lap.

"Closer than I expected."

"Want me to—"

"Don't you dare move, now." Sam grinned wide.

"I assumed you wanted this," G said.

Sam scooped a heaping spoonful of the Greek yogurt into his lover's waiting mouth. Afterward he kissed him, sharing the toasted coconut vanilla flavor between them.

G felt his lover harden within him. "This _is_ better than plain old sex."

"We forgot to lock the bedroom door."

"I'll—"

Hetty knocked and opened the door to their bedroom. She slammed it shut.

"Hetty..." G started to scream at her, but caught himself mid-sentence. "Don't you ever knock and ask _before_ entering."

"She's got the knocking down."

"Just great." G slid off his lover's member and wrapped his robe around himself. "Damn, my clothes don't fit any more."

"Looks as if we need to schedule a shopping spree." Sam drew the covers up, tucking them under his arms.

"You'd better hide those excited man breasts." G chuckled.

"I wouldn't talk."

He glanced down at his chest. Breasts. They were no longer man breasts. Damn.

"Perhaps you need to get dressed," Sam said.

"I'll wait until she's gone."

"No modesty."

"She doesn't have any." G sighed and walked to the bedroom door.

"Hetty's slow to learn."

G opened the door.

"At least I knocked," she said.

"True."

Hetty entered their bedroom. "I'll agree with your partner, you're in need of some new clothes." She glanced sideways at his barely fitting bathrobe.

"Is that the purpose of your visit?"

"No, Mr. Callen, I've come to inform you about the test results."

"Goodie."

"G."

"Well, I was about to enjoy our time together."

"Nothing so far in your blood, urine, or semen."

"What about air conditioning and heating ducts?"

"That's today."

"And we need to do some spring cleaning," G said.

"Not you, Mr. Callen, your doctor has restricted you from ladders."

"What? Since when? How come I'm the last to know?"

"G."

He sighed and settled down on the bed next to Sam.

"I heard you were both up," Hetty said. "Time to start hunting for the source of this change in your body."

"Maybe there isn't one."

Sam nudged his partner.

"I leave you two to get dressed."

"Thanks for that, at least…."

"Mr. Callen, we're trying to help you resolve this situation."

"Right, Hetty, and how are you going to resolve my pregnancy?"

"Enough G, come on, you know what she meant."

"I think I'm having a pregnancy moment," G said. "Excuse me."

Hetty turned and left.

G slipped out of bed and entered the bathroom.

Sam rushed over to the door and locked it. He stood at the bathroom door, resting a hand on the doorjamb. "You're certainly having pregnancy moments."

G ogled Sam's dark, naked body. "It's more than that." He pulled his lover into the bathroom and pushed him against the sink. G forced his tongue inside Sam's mouth and kissed him hard, leaving them both breathless. "Forget about getting dressed." G took his lover by the hand and brought him into the shower. "I need you now."

"That's a fairly clear statement."

"Fairly clear?"

Sam shoved G against the shower wall and entered him.

"Damn. Now that's what I'm talking about," he said, breathless and wanting more. "How about some water?"

"Hot or warm or cold?"

"Never had so many choices in my life." G smirked.

Sam turned on the shower. Cold water splashed their overheated and oversexed bodies.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>After setting up the ladder in their bedroom closet, Sam climbed up it and checked all the upper shelves.<p>

G searched below even inside the new chest of drawers in the back of the closet. Finished with his part, he decided to search his partner's body for evidence.

"What the?" Sam turned his attention back to his partner. "Even after the hour long hot sex in the shower."

"Yes." He stroked his lover's powerful, dark legs.

"You're asking for some pounding."

"I hope so." G smirked.

"Go lock the door."

"I did."

Sam shook his head and chuckled. "The longer you're pregnant, the more insatiable you become."

"Yogurt acts as an aphrodiasac."

"I don't think so."

"I do." While licking his lover's left leg, G climbed up to the second step of the ladder.

"Hey, restrictions apply," Sam said.

"Nope."

"Besides I don't know if this ladder can hold the two of us."

"You mean the three of us." G pointed to his abdomen which had grown even more since the doctor had visited less than 24 hours ago.

"Down."

G pouted and stepped off the ladder.

Sam completed his end of the search and climbed down.

"We need to go shopping for more yogurt," G said.

"What?"

"I ate the last one before I came in here."

"The last quart container? How many is that since the doctor was here?"

G counted in his head. "I think… three."

"What? Come with me."

Sam and G entered the kitchen.

"What are you thinking?" G asked.

"It isn't good." Sam grabbed the last container out of the garbage and brought it over to one of the team members testing substances. "Test it."

"Yogurt?" the man asked, looking up from his makeshift desk.

"Don't ask, just test it."

"I need more." G nudged his partner.

"First we test."

"You think every quart yogurt container at the store is contaminated with something? Don't be ridiculous." G laughed at his partner's supposition.

"Okay, that sounded a little paranoid," Sam said.

"More than a little paranoid." He winked at his lover.

"Let's go shopping."

"Yes, I need some clothes too."

"Especially if you keep eating that much yogurt in a day."

"Thanks, Mom."

They walked arm in arm to the bedroom and started to strip out of their shorts and t-shirts.

"Gentlemen," Hetty announced, knocking and waiting by the partially closed door.

"At least she learned something," G said.

"After you've finished dressing, you'll need to view the quick report on the yogurt."

G covered his torso with his bathrobe. "You found something."

"Yes, something which shouldn't be in yogurt."

"We'll be right out." He closed and locked the door. G faced his partner. "Did you put something in the yogurt?"

"You mean like some semen?"

"You didn't!"

"I wouldn't do that to you or me." Sam chuckled. "Besides I like the toasted coconut vanilla flavor just the way it is."

They dressed in sweats and fresh t-shirts.

G pulled his t-shirt down over his protruding abdomen. "No way this is gonna fit." It barely stretched over his upper abdomen.

"Come here." Sam took a t-shirt from the chest of drawers in the closet. "Try one of mine for now."

G made a face. "You could've picked a better color for me."

"What? You don't like brown?"

"Nope."

Sam snatched the t-shirt from his lover and offered him a dark blue one. "Happy?"

"It's better."

"You know what they say."

"I'm not a begger," G said, donning the t-shirt and pulling it down well over his abdomen.

"You were earlier."

"That was for sex."

"What's the difference?" Sam chuckled.

"You're never gonna stop razzing me about the shower," G said.

"Nope." He drew his lover into a hug and a light peck on the lips.

"Don't start something you'll regret."

"Hot sex in a cold shower."

"Damn." G sighed. "I couldn't help myself."

"Seems your addiction is worse."

G slid his hands under his lover's tight t-shirt. "I love the feel of your skin."

"Now look who's starting something."

G laughed and stepped backward. "Guess we'd better stop before I'm begging again."

"Ah, you're admitting that you beg."

"I need a pillow." G opened the door.

Sam whispered, "To slide under your bare buttocks."

"Damn." G imagined the deeper penetration that would allow and desired it.

They walked into the dining room adjacent to their kitchen with smirks on their faces.

"What do you have for us?" G asked.

A technician seated at their dining room table held up a printed sheet.

G took it from his hand. Sam and him perused the results.

"This definitely doesn't belong in yogurt," Sam said.

"That's not what you said earlier."

"You're gonna razz me about that one comment?"

"Certainly. Tit for tat." G laughed.

"Watch it." Sam chuckled. "I wonder what this does to a non-pregnant man."

"I know what it does to a pregnant man." G patted his abdomen.

"Me too," he whispered and winked at his partner.

"Still?"

"Yeah," Sam said.

"You'll get yours later."

"Promises."

G lowered his voice and whispered, "Pillow."

"Buttocks," Sam whispered.

"Alway need to have the last word."

"It only takes someone with your imagination."

"Again?" G asked.

Sam whispered, "Cold shower." He chuckled.

"Gentlemen," Hetty said, clearing her throat as she entered the dining room.

They turned around to face her, as if they were connected to each other through some invisible cord.

"Glad you announced your entrance," Sam said, winking at his partner.

"What do you think of the report on the yogurt?" she asked, ignoring her agent's comment.

"The proof is in the…."

"Pudding," G said, finishing his partner's sentence. They'd been doing it more often since eating the yogurt. Odd. After reading the report, he was hungry again for yogurt and of course Sam. In his mind, both of them rated high on his priorities list, higher than a new badly needed wardrobe.

"I sent a team to the grocery store to purchase random quart-sized Greek yogurt containers," Hetty said.

"In my favorite flavors I hope," G said. "You hope to find them laced with the same hormones?"

"If my theory holds true," Hetty said.

"If not?"

"We're back to looking at your home as the source of the contaminants."

"We're speaking about these… hormones as if they are the cause of some disease."

Hetty clasped her hands behind her back and leaned into her lead agent. She lowered her voice. "You consider your pregnancy a normal effect?"

G swallowed hard. "No."

"Then I'll follow with my first theory," she said.


	12. Hormones

**Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hormones<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Sam drove to the store while G massaged his lover's left leg and then neck and then back to his leg.

"Is it possible to keep your hands off me for a bit?" Sam asked.

"Can't concentrate on driving?" G smirked.

"Okay, yes, I'm having a _hard_ time." He chuckled.

"Especially after reading the report about the yogurt," G said. "I wonder how much hormones are in there?"

"Too much."

"Very funny. Quantities."

"I heard you the first time," Sam said, chuckling.

"Estrogen, progesterone, oxytocin, and vasopressin. Can we say mouthful?"

"You can't with your mouthful." Sam pulled over to the side of the road. "If you don't stop touching me, I'll have to tie your hands to the seat."

"Very funny. Come on, I'm hungry."

Sam chuckled. "Tell me about it." He kissed him. "I'm serious about driving and you touching me."

G made a face.

"Pouting isn't going to get you what you want," Sam said. "Now, keep your hands to yourself while I'm driving."

"Yes, Master."

"Not funny."

"You're curtailing my desires," G said, pouting again.

"And you're going to land us both in the hospital." Sam pulled away from the curb and drove toward a clothing store.

"I'm hungry and you're going to the haberdasher."

"You're clothes are busting out at the seams."

"What do you want, I'm pregnant."

"Now you tell me," Sam said, chuckling. "I thought it was all that yogurt." He parked in a parking lot at the rear of the store.

G laughed.

"Good, you've got a smile on your face."

"You don't like my frown."

"Doesn't suit you."

"Was that supposed to be a joke? Suit me?"

"Nope." Sam leaned over and kissed his lover.

"I'm not going inside," G said.

"What?"

"Someone will see me."

"That's a given."

"Damn it, Sam, I'm a pregnant _man_," G said. "People are going to stare at me."

"Well, I'll tell them you pigged out on yogurt and gained 20 pounds," Sam said.

"More truth to that than you know." G laughed.

Sam unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car. G followed after him. Together they walked to the store's entrance.

"I wonder if what's happening to me occurred with the other men."

"You working on another conspiracy theory?" Sam asked.

"I'm not certain I trust Hetty."

"You've always trusted her. What changed?"

"What the doctor said to me about the baby's growth not being normal," G said.

"What's normal about a man being pregnant?"

"That's my line." He opened the door and stepped inside the store.

"You think she's hiding something from you," Sam said, matching his pace until his lover abruptly stopped in the store aisle.

"Yes."

A salesman approached them.

G slid closer to his partner, feeling as if he were a little kid needing to hide under his father's coat.

Sam cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around his partner's shoulders.

"May I help you gentlemen?" the well-dressed salesman asked.

"We'll be fine on our own."

"Not a problem. If questions arise please don't hesitate to ask for help."

"We will." Sam breathed out a long sigh of relief as he watched the man leave. "All clear."

"Damn, that was too close," G said.

"Why don't we start with the best change to your wardrobe," he said, guiding his lover over to some loose fitting clothes.

G lifted out the pants on a hanger and held them up to his waist. "I don't want zippers."

"Seriously?"

"You try zipping up some pants when you can't see below your abdomen."

"I see what you mean," Sam said, eyeing his lover's protruding abdomen. "I'd swear you've grown more since earlier this morning."

"You think so? Damn. I know so." G replaced the pants.

Sam took him by the hand over to a casual clothes corner.

"Now we're talking." G pulled out pair of sweats in his size.

"I think you've lost your mind," Sam said.

"What?" G shot him a look.

"You've got to think bigger." He took a pair two sizes bigger and held it up to his partner's body. "That's about the right size."

G lowered his voice and whispered, "What do pregnant women wear?"

"My wife wore pants that had a stretchable abdominal area or tie at the waist which could be let out."

"Let's go to that store."

"What? If you think you'll be stared at here—"

"I don't care," G said, "at least I won't have to keep buying larger clothes every couple of months."

"Couple of months?" Sam chuckled. "I don't think you'll last that long." He replaced they selected sweats back in their cubby holes in the display case.

G made a face again and strode toward the door.

Sam opened the door for his lover. "You're in a foul mood today."

"I'm pregnant, remember?"

They climbed into the Challenger together and buckled their seatbelts.

"By the way, you're gonna have to change this seatbelt soon," G said.

"I can see that." Sam drove toward a specialty store where he had purchased his wife's maternity wardrobe. "I saved the one from my wife's pregnancies."

"Interesting."

"And that means?"

"You were expecting someone to get pregnant," G said.

"My daughters will eventually marry and—"

"Stupid me."

"I'll second that." Sam drove into the parking lot and parked close to the door.

"Hey, I need the exercise," G said.

"You're dragging all ready."

"Dragging?"

"Yes, I notice these things." Sam turned off the engine.

"I guess you've had practice," G said, smirking.

"Watch it."

"Or you'll?"

"Jump your body before we get back to the house."

"In the dressing room at a maternity store?" G asked, imagining what that would feel and look like.

"You planning on coming into the store?" Sam asked, while climbing out of the car.

G unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the Challenger. "I was caught up in your fantasy."

"Which one?" Sam chuckled, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulders.

G laughed. He opened the maternity store's door and stepped inside.

Sam guided him over to the stretch pants. "Only one problem with these."

"I can see it." No room for the rest of his manly parts. "Here's one which might work." G pulled out a pair of sweats in his size. He whispered, "I'm going to try these on." G walked over to a dressing room and slipped inside before being seen by a saleswoman.

Sam came inside.

"Nice of you to join me."

"I've got one thing in mind."

"Sam, not here."

"Oh yeah, I'll get some wherever I want to get some."

"I'm trying to get some clothes and all you want is—"

Sam shoved G against the wall and pulled down his lover's sweats.

Before G protested, his lover entered him.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?" Sam asked.

G lowered his voice and whispered, "Not here though."

"Remember that when you can't stop stroking my body in the car, and I'm trying to drive," Sam said, pulling out and stepping back.

"Damn," G whispered. "You're the biggest tease ever."

"And you're not?"

G stripped off his clothes, bending over for longer than necessary to slowly fold his clothes and place them neatly on a bench.

"Keep it up," Sam said, "and I'll finish what I started."

"What makes you think I don't want you to do that?"

Sam shoved his lover against the wall again and rubbed his body up and down and across his lover's buttocks. "You certain?"

G panted from the feelings and sensations rushing through his body and mind. "100%."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam and G drove to a grocery store.<p>

"I don't think they're going to allow us in that store again," G said.

"Nope," Sam said.

"Glad we bought enough clothes to last the rest of my pregnancy." G tucked his hands under his thighs. He needed to curtail the thoughts and feelings going through his mind which couple with the insatiable need to touch his lover. "I feel so good after we make love."

"I wouldn't call that making love."

"True." It was the hottest romp he'd experienced so far. G remembered back to their cold shower lovemaking. The difference between the two was vast. He loved both and wanted more of each. Yes, he begged both times. This time he tried to control his voice because of where they were. In the end, it proved to be a lost cause. And yes, he purred during sex. It was the strangest sound, coming from the center of his chest.

"Okay, different store as you requested."

"I like this store." G unbuckled his seat belt. "Thank for that hot sex and the nice clothes."

"You're welcome. Any time." Sam leaned over and kissed his lover. "I'm looking forward to another hot session with you."

"In a grocery store."

"All ready?" Sam asked.

"You know I'm always ready."

"Where?"

"The meat aisle," G said, laughing.

Sam shook his head. "I should've known not to ask you."

"If I eat any more of that contaminated yogurt, I'll never keep my hands to myself."

"And you think the meat is better?"

"What if everything I eat is contaminated?"

"What?" Sam asked. "You change the subject faster than I can think."

G laughed and took out his cellphone. "I heard being pregnant makes you smarter."

"True." Sam eyed his lover. "You calling someone?"

"Yeah, Hetty." He autodialed her number.

"Mr. Callen."

"Check all the food in the refrigerator."

"It's a done deal. All contaminated with excessive amounts of hormones," Hetty said. "The technicians started on the cupboards and pantry. No results yet."

"Great. Thanks for the intel. Any idea about the quantitative amounts?"

"The lab's still running those tests."

"Wonderful."

"Give me the cellphone," Sam said.

"What?" G handed him his cellphone.

Sam asked, "Any chance you've kept vital information from G?"

G's jaw dropped open.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss this with you on open channels," Hetty said.

"In plain English," Sam said.

"When you come back here I'll discuss it."

Sam disconnected the call. "You're right, she's hiding something from you."

"I can't believe you had the balls to outright ask her that question."

"After hot sex with you, I've got balls." Sam chuckled.

G laughed and pocketed his cellphone. "Let's go shopping. I'm hungry."

They entered the store and headed for the meat department.

"Maybe back here behind the coolers," Sam said.

"Not yet."

"We've got to screw before we shop or the food will spoil."

"We don't take that long," G said.

"I timed us at the pregnancy store," Sam said.

"You what?"

"I wanted to find out how long we take."

G pushed a shopping cart up to a refrigerator which contained bacon. He opened it and pulled out two packages. "Longer than men should, right?"

"Way longer."

"Damn." Those hormones caused them to act as if they were two women having sex not two men. "Tell me."

"It took 45 minutes for me to come inside you."

"You think that's longer than before?"

"I know it's longer than the last time," Sam said.

"Damn." G sensed it was longer, and now they had proof. "Okay, I guess that means I should put these back."

"The bacon shouldn't spoil before we finish."

"45 minutes?"

"Goes faster the second time," Sam said.

"I know that, but that fast?"

"Faster each time."

"Wait, that's the opposite of normal sex," G said.

"True, and I don't quite understand that part."

"Something to tell Hetty and those lab technicians." G pushed the shopping cart down a short hallway and turned a corner.

Sam forced his partner against a wall. "Looks good to me."

"Time it."

"I intend to from now on."

"And you call me obsessed?" G smirked.

Sam drew down his lover's sweats and entered him, pressing G against a wall. "Damn this is hot. Never had sex in a grocery store's meat section."

"It's appropriate." G enjoyed the cool feel of the wall and the air around them in contrast to their overheated and oversexed bodies. He felt his lover come within him. "Well?" The feeling brought him more pleasure than he'd ever thought it would. G didn't need to pleasure himself. More than anything he wanted to please Sam.

"39 seconds. A record."

"You timed it before?"

"Before I got married, I had fun timing how long it took me to come the first time," Sam said.

"But this was the second time."

"True."

"This is confusing." G pulled up his pants and turned around, relaxing against the cooler wall. He wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss.

"Did you come?"

"No, doesn't matter, this is about you."

"No," Sam said, drawing G into his arms. "It's about both of us."

"Not for me."

"Never met a man or woman like you." Sam kissed him forceful and hard, pressing G against the cooler wall. "When we get home I want to make love to you in the shower."

"Good, clean fun," G said. "I think we'd better get shopping before someone finds us here." He straightened his clothes, pulling down his t-shirt over his huge abdomen.

Sam took G by the hand.

Together they pushed the shopping cart down the aisles, finding their favorite foods.


	13. Secrets

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Secrets<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Sam and G brought their grocery bags into the kitchen.

"Stop!" Hetty said, entering the kitchen. "Nothing goes in _that_ refrigerator."

"The food's gonna spoil," G said.

"I've taken the liberty to order you a new refrigerator," she said. "It's in your office."

"The office? What?" Sam asked.

"The kitchen is considered contaminated until further notice."

"We need the scoop," G said. "You need to stop hiding things from me."

Hetty placed her hands on her petite hips. "Mr. Callen, you need to trust me."

"Like hell!"

"G, back down. Remember our discussion in the car."

"Fat chance."

Sam sighed. "Seriously? Go put away the groceries in the office and allow me to handle this."

G huffed out his indignation and grabbed the grocery bags. "This sucks!" He stomped down the hallway to the office.

Hetty stared after her lead agent for a moment and turned her attention back to Mr. Hanna. "By the way, I received a call from the LAPD about a brouhaha at a maternity store in Sherman Oaks."

"A brouhaha?" G asked from down the hallway.

"Yes, Mr. Callen, a brouhaha is how it was described to me."

He stood in the hallway entrance and eyed his partner.

"My suggestion is that you grab the clothes from the car and stay out of this conversation," Sam said.

"Done." G left the room and slammed the front door.

"What's with you two?" Hetty eyed Mr. Hanna.

"G's pregnant and moody."

"I see that."

"And he's pissed off at you for keeping secrets from him."

"They were necessary until I received proof."

"Proof?"

"Yes, Mr. Hanna, proof," she said, interlacing her hands behind her back. "I've got that now with this situation in the kitchen and other intel."

"Explain," Sam said, getting as exasperated as his partner was with Hetty.

"I'll do more than explain." She crossed the room and opened the cupboards. "Everything in here is _not_ contaminated. But everything in the refrigerator is."

Sam eyeballed the contents of the cupboards. Nothing they had eaten since he started living in the house. "We don't use that food, except the protein powder."

"Explains more, but not everything." She flipped on her heels to face Sam. "There's more to this than meets the eye."

Sam tilted his head. "Meaning?"

Hetty cleared her throat and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Mr. Callen's pregnancy is completely different than the rest of the men."

"How so?"

"Everything."

"Such as growth of the embryo and now fetus."

"I said everything, and I meant everything."

"And you were gonna keep this from us for how long?" Sam attempted to control his voice with each spoken word. Now he understood why his partner was pissed off. "And how would you know about the other men's pregnancies in that much detail?"

"Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks interviewed them."

"Hey, that was our investigation."

"With you two," Hetty cleared her throat again, "incapacitated by your excessive intake of hormones, I assigned your team members the task."

"Incapacitated?"

She lowered her voice further. "Oversexed."

Sam shot her a look and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>"Let me help you put away those clothes," Sam said.<p>

"No." G spread the clothes out on the bed and took a pair of sweats and folded them.

"I understand why you're pissed at her."

"Do you? How can you? I'm the one who's pregnant not you."

Sam closed and locked the door. He selected a t-shirt and folded it.

"I said no."

Sam wrestled his lover into his arms, drawing G backward against his stronger body. "Seriously, you don't want help."

"I'm pissed." G huffed out his indignation for the second time that evening. "And I'm pregnant. Not a good combination."

"No." Sam nuzzled his neck and kissed his lover's sensitive spot. "What can I do to help you relax and calm down?"

"This and snuggling in bed. No sex."

"No sex?"

"For now."

"Phew, I thought you were withdrawing from me for good."

G smirked. "Me? I can't go without sex for very long."

Sam chuckled. "I noticed."

"I enjoyed, not quite the word, but you know what I mean, both the grocery and maternity stores."

"Me too."

G wrapped both arms around Sam's neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss. "I think the hormones are kicking in again."

"Shower?"

"Not yet, but soon I'll need you," G said, releasing his lover. "I need to finish putting away the clothes."

Sam flipped G around to face him. "Are you angry with me?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"You seem a hair cool toward me."

"And you call me sensitive? And pregnant… and pissed… and—"

Sam leaned down and cupped G's face with both hands. He forcefully kissed him. "I need you."

"That's a change." G winked at him.

Sam shook his head. "Always the smart aleck with a comeback."

"If I remember correctly," G said, stepping away from his lover, "the last two times you were the aggressor."

"Aggressor?"

"It wasn't exactly a loving time as you put it." G smirked. "Not that I didn't enjoy a good romp, especially at the maternity store's dressing room. That was hot." He picked up a bright blue t-shirt and started to fold it.

"But?"

"What makes you think there's a but?"

"There's always a butt with you." When his lover bent over to place the t-shirt in a drawer, Sam took the opportunity to stroke G's butt cheeks with both hands.

"You're hungry."

"And you're not."

"Folding clothes," G said with a glib tone.

Sam drew his lover back against him once more. "Stop playing with me."

"Or you'll create another brouhaha at the nearest maternity store?"

"Is that where this is going?"

"I guess." G selected a nightshirt. It was the only thing they argued over, and that caused the brouhaha not their hot sex in the dressing room.

"I like you naked between the sheets. That's all. I'm entitled to my opinion."

"And so am I." G stripped off his t-shirt and donned the nightshirt. "I like it." He stuck his tongue out at his lover.

"I dare you to do that again."

G pulled off his sweats and threw them in the hamper. After folding the last t-shirt in another one of his favorite colors, slate blue, G slid between the bed's cool sheets and covered himself with the comforter.

"You aren't feeling well?" Sam asked.

"Stop with the questions all ready. I'm tired, okay, just tired." G rolled over to his side and massaged his sore breasts.

Sam settled down on top of the covers with his clothes on. "Take a nap."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Come on, G, stop acting like this."

"You don't understand, damn it, just drop this crap."

"Crabby too."

"Screw you!"

"I'd love to screw you," Sam said. "I apologized for the incident at the store."

"Yes, you did, thank you," G said. "I've got other problems I'd rather not discuss just yet."

"About your pregnancy?"

"Damn, you won't stop will you?"

"I'm concerned." Sam slid down in the bed and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist.

G sighed. His lover's arm around his waist relaxed him. He wondered why he wanted to push away what he needed. "Feels good."

Sam snuggled closer to his lover. "I wish you'd tell me what's bothering you."

"Too embarrassed to talk about it."

"Pregnancy changes."

"Yeah. Sometimes I hate my body. It's as if I'm not in control of it."

"Can I see?"

"No, because… no."

Sam nuzzled his lover's neck.

"No amount of begging's gonna change my mind."

"You beg and it's okay."

"Different." G grasped his lover's hand and wrapped it tighter around his waist. "I want you… later."

"Let's just nap then."

G shuddered, the pain worsened once again. He drew the comforter closer to his shoulders and snuggled under it.

"You took the injection."

"Yes, and this started right after it."

"Strange," Sam said. "How about we read a book together about changes during pregnancy?"

"Online?"

"Nope." Sam rolled over and opened the doors on the nightstand. "I wanted to give you this later. However, things have progressed faster than normal." He presented a wrapped gift to his lover.

G unwrapped the teal and aqua geometric paper and stared at the book's cover. "This is for a kid." He made a face at his lover.

"It's the best and simplest book I know which explains the changes during pregnancy."

"You got it to make fun of me and this situation."

"What?" Sam rolled G onto his back. "No, I bought it because it's easy to understand." He scooted up in bed and took the book from his lover's hands. "Come sit next to me."

"Now you're making me feel as if I _am_ a little kid." G stuck his tongue out.

"Come over here and do that. I dare you."

"Not in the mood."

"For the record, I'm not making you feel anything."

"You've been talking to a shrink," G said, inching up to his lover's side. It was his partner's subtle reminder to speak in 'I' terms, something he often avoided, because it lead to a deeper relationship. One level of intimacy was acceptable. Going deeper was scary. "Okay, I feel as if I'm a little kid." He snuggled close to Sam and pulled the comforter tight around his body.

Sam opened the book and skipped to the chapter on the fourth and fifth month changes.

G's jaw dropped open. "That's happening to me."

"Thought so by the way you're acting."

"Can't help myself."

"I know." Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders. "Don't shut me out."

"I told you I'm embarrassed."

"That doesn't mean you've got the right to shut me out of this experience."

"Experience?"

"Yes, pregnancy is a family affair."

"True." G lowered the comforter and lifted his nightshirt. "This is why I wanted to buy this nightshirt."

Sam ogled his lover's swollen breasts. "Are they sore?"

"Yes."

"This is not a sign of these two months." Sam flipped the pages to the next two months, holding the book away from his lover's eyes. "Damn, I think we need to call the doctor."

"Hey, let me see that. Remember, this is a family affair," G said, grasping the book's corner.

Sam adjusted the viewing angle of the book.

"Don't tell me. This isn't normal. I knew it."

"It means you're growing faster than we thought." Sam took his cellphone off the nightstand. He wrapped his arm around his lover again, drawing him closer to his body. Sam left a message on the answering service. "Didn't realize it was that late." He set his cellphone down on the nightstand. "Any questions?"

"No. Show me more of that book."

"I think we've seen enough for the night."

G grabbed the book from Sam's hands. "Remember you said family affair." He leafed through the pages until he found months six and seven. G turned to the next two months. His jaw dropped open. He stared at the photographs and drawings. "Crap." G slammed the book shut. He lowered his nightshirt and drew up the comforter again.

"We don't know anything until we see the doctor."

"We?"

"Family affair." Sam chuckled.

"Very funny."

Sam leaned over and kissed the top of G's head.

"Coming on to me?" G winked at him.

"Nope."

"Oh, now you're pulling back."

"I'm not pulling back from anything." Sam wrestled his partner on top his body. "You want it now?"

"What do you think?" G winked at him again.

Sam ripped off the comforter. "Better take that nightshirt off before I tear it to shreds."

"Aggressor again."

"And you're complaining?"

"Nope." G sat up and positioned himself squarely on his lover's groin. He slowly lifted his nightshirt, teasing his lover with each move.

"Want me to rip it off you?"

"You'd better not." G eyed his lover and winked at him.

Sam grabbed the bottom edges of the nightshirt and tugged hard.

The threads stretched to a breaking point. Buttons popped.

Sam growled and finished ripping the nightshirt from his lover's body. He wrestled G over onto his back. Sam pulled down his zipper and entered his lover.

G released a long sigh with a hiss of air.

"We good?"

"Better than good." G grinned wide.

"I'll buy you another one."

"Don't waste the money," G said. "Shower."

"Soon," Sam said.

"But…."

"Remember, everytime we do this it takes longer. We've got plenty of time."

"Promise me you won't forget to make love to me in the shower."

"I promise, and I'll buy you another nightshirt," Sam said.

"To rip off my body." G smiled at the thought of another hot prelude to sex.


	14. Yogurt

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's another chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Yogurt<strong>

**Chapter 14**

"This is impossible," Dr. Markus said, "I need to see you in the hospital. I want to set up a thorough examination."

"Doesn't the ultrasound do that?" G asked.

"No, I need to use the one at the hospital. It's going to involve an internal type ultrasound."

"I don't like the sound of that." Sam's hot member inside him was one thing. No one was going to stick anything else up there. No one. "I'm not going." He flashed back to that room which echoed in a building somewhere in Los Angeles.

"Come on, G," Sam said, grasping his lover's hand and stroking it. "You need to find out what's going on."

"Damn."

Dr. Markus wiped the transducer gel off his patient.

G pulled up his comforter and tucked it around himself. "I have to go through that same strange entrance into the hospital?"

"Unfortunately, that's more true now than it was earlier in your pregnancy."

"This sucks."

"I'll schedule a check-in time for later on tonight when the obstetrics practice is less busy."

"Joy of joys." G rolled away from his partner and his doctor and faced the opposite wall. The door closed and he sighed.

Sam stroked his lover's back. "Scoot over."

G scooted over to accommodate his lover's wishes. "Hold me."

Sam wrapped an arm around his waist.

"This freaks me out."

"Me too."

"You're no help." G laughed.

"Glad you think this is funny."

"I don't. I expected to get support from you. We're like two peas in a pod."

"Nope."

"My opinion."

"Only when we have sex are we like two peas in a pod."

"Nasty picture." G laughed.

"You're the pod and—"

"You don't need to go into details. I get it." Although his mind rehashed the details again and again, and he loved every moment of the lewd fancies and fantasies which came to him, especially after Sam was aggressive with him. Sam's behavior fueled his desire for sex. He dreamt sex. Ate sex. Showered sex. And Sam was the center of everything.

After the lab technicians left their house yesterday afternoon to test the other men who gotten pregnant and lived, G found himself craving the yogurt in the contaminated refrigerator. He gave into his desires. G brought a container of yogurt from the new refrigerator and placed it into the old refrigerator. The yogurt in the new refrigerator tasted off.

"I'm hungry."

"Again?" Sam asked.

"Food hungry," G said. He pulled on aqua toned sweats and left the bedroom. G hoped to finish his raid of the refrigerator before his lover came out. Upon entering the kitchen, he found the refrigerator door sealed with a padlock. "What in the hell?"

"I can't tell a lie. I sealed it shut earlier this morning after you fell asleep the second time," Sam said, stepping into the kitchen behind his lover.

"Open it."

"Nope."

G flipped on heels and got in Sam's face. "Open it or I'll get a lock cutter."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I told Hetty about finding new yogurt in this refrigerator, and told me to shut it down."

"I need it." Feeling strange, G leaned against the refrigerator door.

"You don't look so good." Sam took G by the arm and brought him into the living room. "Sit."

G collapsed on the sofa. His vision started to get cloudy with gray spots. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and back. G leaned forward and placed his head between his knees. "I need _that_ yogurt." G panted, hoping to stop the strange feelings in his body. It worked so far.

"This is the first time you felt this way?"

G lifted his head. "No, I passed out in the hallway while trying to get the yogurt from one refrigerator to the other." Black dots infiltrated his vision. Bile rose to the back of his throat. G buried his head between his knees.

"When?"

G mumbled. "Earlier this morning."

"You feigned sleep?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, and I'm not apologizing. Damn it, I need _that_ yogurt."

"You think this yogurt is your panacea."

"It's the only thing which stopped the blacking out," G said, rubbing his temples and swallowing down the bile.

"Blacking out?"

"Yeah, okay, I didn't pass out in the hallway, I blacked out."

"Let me check you out." Sam sat next to him.

G pushed Sam's hand away from his head. "Just leave me alone."

"Don't fight me."

"You're the one fighting me and my natural need."

"I wouldn't exactly call that a natural need."

G sighed. "How would you know? You're not pregnant."

"You've got me there. If you allow me to check you out, I'll allow you one bite to see what happens with your symptoms."

"I tested that theory already. One bite doesn't cut it. Try three." G panted. The feeling threatened once again. It came in waves, and these were worse than the last ones.

"Okay, three."

"I can't wait for your examination."

"What?"

With slurred and barely audible speech G said, "Symptoms worsened." He toppled forward, falling to the carpet, his head missing the coffee table by inches.

Sam rushed over to the refrigerator and unlocked it. He grabbed a spoon and the yogurt. Sam set them on the coffee table. He kneeled on the carpet and brought G to a sitting position with his back to the sofa. "G?" Sam lightly patted his lover's face to rouse him. "Come on, man."

G moaned and opened his eyes. "What the? Did I? Damn. Not again."

"Here, let me feed you." Sam offered his lover a heaping spoonful of the yogurt.

G opened his mouth and choked on the yogurt.

"This isn't good. I'm gonna call the doctor."

G held up his hand.

"Okay, I'll wait until you've had three or die trying to eat three spoonfuls."

G pointed to his mouth.

Sam scooped another heaping spoonful into his lover's mouth. He observed changes in G's face and skin. A complete switch occurred from an ashen look of impending death to a pinkish tinge to his skin.

G started to point to his mouth.

Sam offered his lover the spoon and quart size yogurt container. "Feeling better?"

"Way better."

"You look better too. Eat as much as you want."

"And you'll make me submit to one of your specialized examinations." G dipped his spoon into the thick, rich Toasted Coconut Vanilla Greek Yogurt.

"You mean the one you cancelled with the hospital at the last minute?" Sam asked.

"No one, and I mean _no one_ is gonna stick another thing inside of me!"

"Your doctor needs to examine you, and now I tend to agree with him."

"No." G scooped a heaping spoonful of yogurt into his mouth.

"I'm calling him."

"No. Feeling better."

"I hope that doesn't include me," Sam said.

G glanced at him sideways.

"What you said about someone sticking something inside you."

"Oh, that. Company not included."

"Phew. That's a relief."

"Here I am almost dying, because you won't allow me to eat my yogurt, and all you think about is sex." G winked at him.

"At least let me call Hetty and tell her about this."

"Okay." G finished half of the yogurt while listening to his partner's voice. He tried to understand what they were saying, but it was next to impossible. The strange sensations inside his body bothered him too much to focus on anything outside himself.

"G?"

He looked up from the container of yogurt.

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Apparently not." G smirked. It was a half-hearted attempt to appear as if he cared to know what his partner said. "When's she coming over?"

"She'll be here in less than ten minutes."

"Does she live next door now?"

"She happened to be in the neighborhood."

G sighed. "She always just happens to be in the neighborhood."

Sam took the yogurt container from his partner.

"You're planning to examine me while she's here?"

"Nope. Following orders."

G wondered what those orders entailed. He had missed the cellphone conversation. G started to stand.

Sam pushed his lover back down onto the carpet. "Stay."

"I'm not a your puppy." G laughed.

"Not funny. Just stay right there close to the ground."

"So I don't have far to fall, is that it? I won't black out again for a while."

"How long is that?" Sam asked.

G sighed. "I didn't time it like you timed our sex."

"That's a pity." Sam chuckled.

G shook his head.

Hetty entered their home and sat on the sofa. "Let me get this straight. You black out when you don't get enough of the contaminated yogurt."

"Let's get this straight. I'm pregnant and for me that yogurt isn't contaminated," G said, huffing out his indignation.

"That's one way of putting it, Mr. Callen, but the fact remains that we don't know exactly what those combinations of drugs do to you."

"That's a lie." G started to stand again.

Sam blocked him.

"What is this about?"

"Just what it looks like," Sam said, pushing his lover back down onto the carpet again.

"Mr. Callen, we've enlisted the help of one of those men who survived and is pregnant again."

"An experiment." G held his spoon up and stared at it. "Don't ask me to volunteer for one of your experiments."

Hetty gave her lead agent an odd look. "That's why I asked one of them. Until we know what this does to you—"

"Damn it! I know what it does when I don't have it. Speaking of that, where's more. I need more."

"How much have you had since we discovered the refrigerator was contaminated?" Hetty asked.

"Does it really matter? Yogurt." He glanced upward at Sam and then over to Hetty. They both had the same look on their faces. He wasn't imagining it. "What's going on?" G glanced at them again. "You're waiting for me to have a reaction. Is that it? You're colluding with her? Seriously? I can't believe this!" G pulled himself onto the sofa. "I'm finished with this crap." He stood and used the sofa's raised armrest to steady himself.

"You need to sit down before you fall down," Sam said.

"Nope. I need that yogurt. Just give it to me! Now!" G staggered to the kitchen, using the walls and furniture to keep from collapsing to the floor in a heap. He felt as if he were in one of those mazes, bouncing off the walls which lead somewhere he couldn't see. His vision clouded again with black spots.

Sam beat him to the refrigerator. "None until she's gone."

"You want me to black out so she can see it for herself. Is that it?"

Sam lowered his voice. "She asked me to do it."

"So you follow her orders even if they harm me," G said.

"Not my first choice—"

"So step aside and let me get my yogurt."

Sam positioned himself in front of the refrigerator door and folded him arms.

G teetered on his feet and stumbled backward, catching himself on the kitchen island's countertop. He steadied himself against the island and leaned over, pressing his head close to his knees.

"Come on, sit down before you fall down," Sam said.

G flipped around and faced the countertop. He leaned over it, panting for air. G was close to another black out. "Give it…." G grabbed the edges of the island and held on tight. Bile rose to the back of his throat. Closer.

Hetty entered the kitchen. She performed a head to foot assessment of her lead agent with her eyes.

Breathless G said, "Don't just stare at me. Give me the damnable yogurt."

"Give it to him," Hetty said, eyeing her other agent, "I'll be in touch within in few days." She left the kitchen.

Sam came over and spoon fed his lover the yogurt.

"Don't… ever… do… that… again…." G lowered his head to the island's countertop and allowed his partner to spoon more yogurt into his waiting and open mouth.

"Last time." Sam took a spoonful of yogurt and savored the flavor.

"Hey, I need that."

"Don't worry, Hetty agreed to order several cases if I agreed to put you through this."

"You bribed her?"

"Why not?" Sam spooned more yogurt into his lover's mouth. He set the container and spoon on the countertop. Sam eyed his lover. "You know, that's a great position."

"Thinking with your cock again." G smirked.

"I hope you're not angry with me."

"About this? Nope. I got my yogurt in cases for it."

Sam came behind his lover and pressed him into the countertop. "Damn, that yogurt gets me worked up. Even the smell of it acts like an aphrodiasac."

"Seriously? An aphrodiasac?"

"Maybe it's seeing you vulnerable, stretched over the island countertop in a sexually suggestive pose." Sam chuckled.

"I'm not posing or proposing anything," G said, licking the yogurt off his lips.

"You know what that sound does to me."

"Makes you hungry for more yogurt?"

"You're full of it this morning," Sam said, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist. "Yeah, something like that. I'm hungry for my yogurt-loving man." He kissed the back of G's neck.

G glanced over his shoulder. He started to open his mouth to counter his lover's banter. Instead he saw something different about his kitchen. "Stop." G shrugged his shoulders, extricating his lover from his back.

"Seriously, stop?" Sam asked, stepping backward. "I thought we're going for it."

"Sam, seriously, stop." Feeling better, he moved back from hugging the kitchen island and faced the refrigerator. "I don't know why I never noticed that before."

"Noticed what?" Sam looked in the same direction, attempting to ascertain what his partner had discovered.

"The refrigerator." G smirked.

"The refrigerator? You've been gorging on the yogurt in the refrigerator and never noticed it?"

G laughed. "No, that's not it." He sighed and approached the spot where he remembered the refrigerator had been. "Someone's moved it."

"I'm confused."

"Doesn't take much." G faced his lover and winked at him.

"Quick wit."

"Only when I've had my supply of yogurt… and you."

"Glad you added me into the equation," Sam said.

"Me too." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him down for a passionate, sloppy kiss. "Now where were we? Ah, yes, over the island."


	15. Supply

**Thank you all for the reviews and for reading the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Supply<strong>

**Chapter 15**

"Okay, now I'm ready to investigate my refrigerator," G said, stepping back from the kitchen island and pulling up his sweat pants.

"You going undercover to do that?" Sam asked, cinching down the tie waist on his sweat pants.

"Disguised as what?"

"Always the comeback."

"Well?" G asked, waiting for the response he knew his lover would give him.

"A freezer," Sam said.

"You've got me there. That's the best answer. Upright or chest?" G pressed his partner for more.

"You wanna go there?"

"Go where?"

"We've had kitchen island sex, and now you want freezer sex?" Sam asked, winking at his lover.

"Don't tempt me." G smirked. Again his mind worked overtime imagining what that would look like. Sam was right. G needed another nightshirt. He needed loads more nightshirts. Maybe he should buy stock in the company that made them. G walked over to the spot where his refrigerator had been since he moved into the house years ago.

"Move aside and allow me to handle this," Sam said.

"Why?"

"You're pregnant."

"Is that the excuse you use to keep me from investigating my own drugging?" G asked.

"I've got a better one." Sam chuckled.

"Don't say it." He knew the look and what was coming next.

"You're too close to the case. You're personally involved." Sam winked at his lover.

G shook his head. Sam had to say it. Just had to. "I'm the lead agent."

"Seriously, is that all you've got to say?"

"I'm a pregnant undercover agent who happens to be a man," G said, eyeing his partner and waiting for the banter he knew would come.

"Bad combination," Sam said, deadpan.

G shot him a look. "Step aside, I'm looking whether you like it or not."

Sam moved closer to the kitchen wall, allowing his partner to view the area where the refrigerator used to be. "Told you it was a bad combination."

G stepped next his lover and nudged him with an elbow. "You love the combination."

"Never said I didn't." Sam crouched low on the slate blue tiled kitchen floor.

"What do you see down there?"

"A dirty floor."

"I'm pregnant, remember?" G laughed.

"I'll get this cleaned up later."

"And?" G asked.

"There's something coming out of the wall that doesn't look as if it belongs there."

"Let me see." G decided that crouching was a bad idea in his condition. His abdomen had grown more since Dr. Markus had examined him. He kneeled on the tile floor and attempted to see what his partner saw. "Where?"

Sam pointed to a piece of copper tubing which emerged from the outside wall, close to floor level.

"I noticed it before but didn't think anything of it."

"Noticed it when?"

G thought back to the first time he saw it. "Right after the grocery store incident."

"Red flag."

"Calling me stupid?"

"Nope. Just that it was a blatant red flag."

"I get the subtle message there," G said. "But the extenuating circumstances necessitated a call to a plumber."

Sam glanced at him sideways. "In English."

"Very funny. My refrigerator stopped working shortly after the inciting incident."

"And you didn't think there was a connection between that and your kidnapping?"

"You've got to remember, I wasn't aware of the kidnapping," G said.

"I guess you're off the hook."

"Thanks Hetty… I mean Mom." G smirked.

Sam shook his head and straightened. He offered his lover a hand.

G took it and pulled himself off the floor. "I don't see doing that much longer."

"Maybe you need more yogurt."

"You and your yogurt," G said.

"Nope, it's you and your yogurt." Sam faced the kitchen wall and traced the copper line to the refrigerator. "Maybe this is your water line for ice."

G pointed to a copper tube coming from a wall inside the house. "This is the water line."

"I guess not. Let's move the refrigerator forward."

"No!"

"What?!" Sam asked.

"What if that loosens the line?" G asked, stepping closer to his lover.

"I understand your concern," Sam said. "I promise I won't dislodge the line."

"You can't guarantee it."

"True," Sam said, "let's move it together, just a few inches."

"Maybe we can look without moving it," G said, nudging his lover.

"Oh, you want the wall side."

"Works better on all accounts."

"Is this a prelude to sex?" Sam asked.

"If you want it to be," G said, switching places with his lover and hugging the wall with the left side of his body. He studied the line where it entered the refrigerator.

Sam looked over his lover's shoulders. "I see where it's going."

"Right into the refrigeration system. Creepy." G recalled the time when he called the plumber. The guy took an extra long time to fix the refrigerator. Afterward the plumber announced that the refrigeration line had come loose. "One problem with this. There's usually no external connection to a refrigeration unit outside the refrigerator."

"I think there's a repeater in there somewhere."

"A repeater?" G shot him a look.

"In simple terms, no outside refrigeration is needed."

"Isn't that what I just said," G asked.

Sam shook his head. "In the most convoluted of ways, yes."

"Very funny. My brain needs more yogurt." G opened the refrigerator door and took out the rest of the opened container. He grabbed a spoon and shoveled yogurt into his mouth. "I hope you told her to get my favorite flavor."

"Yes, should be here some time today."

"It's coming to the house?"

"Yes, in a shipment along with another refrigerator."

"Why?"

"You'll see why when it arrives."

The door bell rang.

"Is that good timing or what?" G said, putting the yogurt back into the refrigerator.

Sam and G walked to the front door.

G peered through peep hole. A tall man dressed in a dark blue uniform stood on the front stoop, holding a clipboard. G stepped back and opened the door. The man handed him the clipboard and pen. G read the invoice attached to it.

"Sign the bottom, stating that you received the contents of the shipment," the man said.

G signed it and gave the clipboard back to the man. He watched the young man go back down the walkway to a semi-truck parked in the middle of the road. "A truck load?"

"I told her we needed a lot of it. I never imagined that Hetty would come through this big."

G opened the door wide and stepped backward into his living room.

Several men started bringing case after case of yogurt into the house. "Where's the kitchen going to be?"

"Going to be?" G asked.

"Yes, our supervisor wants to know where you want the refrigerator."

"How big is this refrigerator?" G glanced sideways at his partner.

Sam shrugged his shoulders.

"A professional sized refrigerator."

"I'll show you a spot." G lead them to the dining room and pointed to a wall. When several men helped roll the refrigerator into the room, his jaw dropped. It was twice the size of his other refrigerator. G looked it over, and wondered if it had a freezer.

Two men worked feverishly to wire a line to the new refrigerator. Afterward, the delivery men loaded the refrigerator with the cases of yogurt. "Everything is working and your yogurt shipment is loaded into the refrigerator," the delivery supervisor said. He flipped on his heels and left the house with his crew, closing the door behind them.

G opened the two doors on the professional sized refrigerator and stared at the abundant yogurt supply. "I assume there's no freezer."

"I guess not unless they plan to deliver one later."

"I wonder what the yogurt tastes like frozen," G said.

"That makes two of us." Sam removed several containers and placed one in the freezer and the rest in the contaminated refrigerator section.

"Will it be contaminated?" G asked. He took the almost empty yogurt container from the refrigerator and settled down on the sofa.

"We'll soon find out." Sam sat next to him and grabbed the remote for the television. "Can I interest you in something besides sex?"

"You can try, but after sex with you and eating this yogurt, nothing really interests me." G smirked.

"Wise ass." He brought up the schedule screen for their cable service. "Sports?"

"Isn't sex sports?"

"Is this a come on?"

"You want it to be?" G spooned yogurt into his mouth and licked his lips.

"You're asking for it."

"At least you can deliver."

Sam scooted closer to his lover and grabbed the spoon out of his hand. He dipped it into the container and ate a spoonful.

"That's the last thing you need," G said.

"Nope."

"You want to do it again."

"This time on the freezer."

Again G imagined what that would look like. "More." He pointed to his mouth.

Sam fed him a huge scoop of Toasted Coconut Vanilla Greek Yogurt.

"I could do this all day and night."

"Tell me this. Are you hungry for anything else besides this yogurt?"

"You," G said, deadpan.

"Besides me."

"Nope." G never realized that until his lover had asked him just now. Odd. "I wonder why that is." G pointed to his open mouth again.

"Neither of us has eaten anything but this yogurt in the past week."

"Better get those groceries into the freezer before they rot."

"Is that a request for sex on the freezer?"

G sighed. "Always thinking with this part of your body." He laid his hand on Sam's thigh close to his groin.

"And you don't?"

"Nope. Remember I'm the resident begger."

Sam shook his head. "And you scream."

"That… I… yes, I do." G finally admitted it to his lover. He was thankful that during his remodeling he asked for sound insulation in certain rooms. G imagined making passionate love to Sam and screaming out his name. It fueled every wet dream he had until he proposed a different relationship with Sam.

"Glad to hear you tell me the truth," Sam said.

G pointed to his mouth again.

Instead Sam scooped the last bit of yogurt into his own mouth. "Here lick this out while I get us a new one." Sam returned to the living room with a container of yogurt to find his lover with his face in the yogurt container. "Seriously, you're that desperate?"

G stopped his frantic need for the yogurt and glanced up at his lover. "Yes and no," he said. "Part of this is fear eating."

"What?!"

The thought of sharing this truth with his lover made him cringe. "What happens when I don't eat the yogurt on time? What do you see?"

"Your skin takes on an ashen tone."

"As in death warmed over."

"I wouldn't put it quite—"

"Sam, it _is_ that way. Damn." He grabbed the container of yogurt from his lover's hand and filled the spoon with the creamy, thick white stuff. The last thing he wanted to share was the truth. He shuddered with its terrifying reality. "Something happens inside me." G started off with an itsy bitsy piece of information.

"Something?" Sam asked.

"Difficult to talk about. Man, this sucks. Just promise me one thing."

"I'll never withhold yogurt from you again."

"Good. The baby… it happens to the baby too."

"What?!" Sam slipped an arm around his lover's shoulders and drew him closer. "I'm listening."

"It… the baby stops… moving."

"That's not good."

"Tell me about it. It freaks me out. And I feel as if I'm dying."

"Not good at all."

G dipped the tablespoon into the Toasted Coconut Vanilla Greek Yogurt. He held up the spoon heaped with yogurt and said, "I absolutely need this yogurt or both of us will die."


	16. Receipt

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Receipt<strong>

**Chapter 16**

At his chair in the office, G combed through his receipts from seven to eight months ago, searching for the one from the plumber. Thankfully he had gone paperless around the same time. Instead of looking at paper receipts, he searched through organized digital receipts. Nothing. Impossible. "The second time and no receipt."

"You're certain you filed it away in there?" Sam asked.

"100%."

G thought of encrypting the program, and now it appeared that was necessary. Someone had been in his house and rifled through his computer files. He checked the report from the investigation. G's jaw dropped wide open.

"What is it?" Sam leaned over his lover's shoulder and stared at the screen.

"They're gone. Everyone one of those files."

"You secured your computer."

"You know me. I'm Mr. Security," he said. "However, I didn't secure individual programs. I believed it wasn't necessary. I've changed my mind."

G stood and walked over to the safe in the closet. He dialed in the number and opened the gun safe. G breathed out a sigh of relief. Everything remained in it just as he had filed it away after each document was sent or copied. It was his policy and proved itself right now. G closed and locked the gun safe. "I think we need security cameras installed."

"I'll agree," Sam said, taking out his cellphone and dialing their operations manager. "She wants to know what prompted this line of thinking."

G sat down again and took the cellphone from his partner's hand. He sighed and brought it up to his ear. "Briefly, I think the people, who created fertile ground within me, are attempting to rid my life of every clue which could possibly trace back to them."

"I'll get a team on it right away."

"I want not just any old team, I want Eric and Nell."

"I've got them on other parts of this investigation," Hetty said.

"And I don't care," G said, giving the cellphone back to Sam. "I'm finished with this subject."

Sam eyed him and brought the cellphone to his ear. "Yes, he's having a bit of a pregnancy moment." He ended the call.

"A pregnancy moment?" G made a face at his partner.

"Insisting on your way is normal?"

"I want them here for more than that."

"Ah, thought so," Sam said.

G stood and swayed.

"I know that whole look."

G glanced at Sam sideways.

"You need a nap."

"Is that really what you have in mind?"

"Is that a come on?" Sam winked at him and helped G toward the bedroom.

"Nope." He settled onto the bed and rolled onto his side. "Man, if I get any bigger you'll need a wheel barrow to get me to the car."

"I need one now."

"That's going to cost you."

"I hope so." Sam climbed onto the bed behind his lover.

G scooted backward into him.

"See. What did I tell you."

G sighed. "I told you nothing."

Sam wrapped his arm around his lover's waist and drew him closer. "Not enough time."

"I wasn't begging."

"No?"

G laughed. "Maybe a touch of it."

Sam chuckled. "Thought so. Later after our team leaves."

G glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "Don't know if I can wait that long."

"Always the comedian." Sam kissed the back of his lover's neck.

"Keep that up and we'll need to finish this."

"Can't help myself," Sam said, "I love kissing your neck."

"That makes two of us," G said, sighing and pressing backward again. In the distance he heard the door opening. "They've got keys?"

"Hetty does."

"She's coming here… Hetty." And there she was in their room without so much as knocking on their bedroom door. "I thought it was just Eric and Nell." G pulled away from his lover's arms and sat up.

"I'm here to supervise them."

"I'm more than capable."

"You've kept intel from me."

"We're even," G said, standing and folding his arms. Well, he attempted to fold his arms, instead they rested on his protruding abdomen.

"I'd swear you've grown since I've been here."

"Yes, that's all I'm going to say." He slid past his operations manager and walked down the hallway to the living room.

Nell stared at her team leader, her jaw hanging open.

"Remember, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, sorry, I… it's just that, forget it," she said. "What did you need us to do?"

Eric stepped beside her with his equipment in hand. "Show us what you need." He tilted his head and eyed the hallway beyond Callen.

"I'm well aware of her… presence," G said, "follow me." He lead them into his office. "I'm going to ask the impossible. I absolutely need the files from this particular software program." G showed Eric and Nell the software. "One is missing, and it's a receipt which tells me who the plumber was."

"The plumber?" Hetty asked, standing in the doorway to the office.

"Long story."

"Short version," she said.

"I'll show and tell you after I get them started." G stood and offered his chair to Eric. He pointed to the empty chair next to it for Nell.

"I never took you for someone into a paperless system," Eric said, examining the files. "Does it have a name?"

"Plumber is a tag word."

"Plumber? That's all?" Nell asked.

"Yes, short and to the point," G said. "After this, I'll need you to install a camera security system."

"You plan to catch someone in here?" Eric asked.

"The whole house. Any questions?"

"I think that's all we need to know," Nell said.

"Good, now come with me into the kitchen."

Eric eyed Nell and she eyed him back.

"I promise Hetty won't bite." G smirked. He lead them into the kitchen. "See this copper tubing," G said, pointing to the tube coming from the outside wall into the house. He traced it along the wall at waist high and showed them where it entered the back of the refrigerator. "It's what the plumber installed in my refrigerator." He opened the refrigerator and took out a yogurt container with a spoon already inside it. He ate several spoonfuls. "Only the plumber didn't come here to install that line. He came because my refrigerator wasn't working properly. Sam and I figured this is how the yogurt got contaminated." G hefted another heaping tablespoonful of yogurt into his mouth. "That's why I absolutely need that receipt. And it's why I need this place locked down with extensive security features."

"You've got my approval for the man power, Mr. Callen," Hetty said. "I want your home secured by every means possible."

"So I'll need a badge and retina display to enter my own home." G smirked.

"We'll do our best to outfit your home with the latest in security technology," Nell said. She followed Eric down the hallway.

"Have you checked the area outside your home where the tubing comes into it?" Hetty asked.

"It was too much for me to deal with this."

"May I?" she asked.

G motioned with his hand and stayed put, heaping spoonful after spoonful of the Toasted Coconut Vanilla Greek Yogurt into his mouth.

"Hey, save some for me," Sam said, taking the spoon from his lover and swallowing several spoonfuls.

"I see you conveniently stayed out of this," G said.

"I was busy in the bedroom."

"Busy? Let me see."

"After everyone leaves," Sam said.

"I'm looking forward to that," G said. He pecked his lover on the lips.

"Me too."

Eric entered the kitchen and cleared his throat.

G faced him, waiting for good news.

"I found the receipt, well, it's a partial file."

"With a name?" G followed his technician into the office.

"A partial—"

"Yes, you said that, Eric." He shot the man a look.

Eric settled down in the chair at G's computer. "Here's the portion I found." He brought it up on the 22 inch screen.

"Can you make it clearer?"

"I can try." Eric's fingers flew over the keys.

On the LCD computer screen, G saw the name on the receipt become clearer. "Any more?"

"That's all I can do."

It was better than nothing. "Where did you find it?"

"Stashed in some other file."

"Now, Eric, I had files on here about the case."

"I found them stashed in the same file," he said. "They appear to be less damaged than the plumber's receipt."

"I need them fully recovered," G said.

"The oddest thing is whatever computer the thief used left a signature on your computer," Nell said. "It's a strange type of signature. We're working on defining it further."

"Signature?"

"Tells us the make of the computer and possibly the owner's name," she said.

"I'll look forward to that report." G left the office and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen. He took the yogurt container from his lover's hand and settled down on the living room sofa.

Sam sat next to him. "What's the verdict?"

"Where's Hetty?"

"Always answer a question with a question?"

"Look who's talking." G smirked and spooned some yogurt into his mouth.

Sam pulled his lover into him, sucking the yogurt off his lips and forcing his inside G's hot mouth. "That yogurt doesn't cool you off too much."

"Such romantic sediments."

Hetty cleared her throat. "Gentlemen."

G faced her. "Find something?"

"How much of that yogurt are you eating a day, Mr. Callen?"

"It's all I eat."

"When did this start?"

"A week ago," Sam said. "I switched too."

"Well, the line goes into your garage."

G's jaw dropped open. "I would've noticed. I think. Maybe not though." G faced his lover and winked at him. "Too many pregnancy moments lately to notice much past eating yogurt and Sam."

"I'll agree with that, Mr. Callen."

G faced his operations manager again. "You didn't touch the line."

"Nothing's been altered or disturbed."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "And it goes into what?"

"A line of tanks, each labeled clearly with a language I've never seen before."

G tilted his head. "Let me see." He stood and walked toward the kitchen.

Sam followed his partner out the kitchen door. "You shouldn't touch them either."

"Who said I was." G entered the garage and stopped in front of the long line of tanks. Each of the ten tanks displayed different words in the foreign language. G wondered if the words corresponded to the colors on the tanks. "Okay, never heard of this language either."

Sam edged closer to them.

"Don't touch them."

"Who said I was," Sam said. He chuckled and crouched down before them. "But _I_ know this language."

"What?" G glanced down at his partner.

"It's a combination of several languages. A type of pig Latin."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Sam pulled out his cellphone and snapped a closeup picture of the first tank. He straightened and took pictures of the rest of them.

"I know what this reminds me of," G said. "Those color coded tabs on that report you gave me years ago." He smirked.

"I ought to—"

"But you'd rather—"

"Later, G, after we discover what this means."

"Too much later." G winked at his partner and left the garage.

Sam followed him into the kitchen. "I need my computer."

"Nope, you need Eric or Nell."

"This is my puzzle to solve."

"Seriously, when we have the experts here?" G asked. "Besides your services are needed elsewhere."

"Down, G, down."

"What makes you think this involves sex?"

"For you it always does." Sam winked at him.

They entered the office.

Sam showed Nell the photographs on his cellphone.

She took the cellphone and uploaded the pictures into her laptop. "I've seen this before. Now if I could just remember where."

"It's encrypted pig Latin," Sam said.

Eric faced them. "Definitely a mystery for Nell. The mystery is how did you know about this, Sam?"

"I was exposed to this particular type of pig Latin as a Navy SEAL."

"So now they teach pig Latin to the SEALs." G laughed.

"Keep it up," Sam said. He eyed his partner. "For the record, they teach encrypted pig Latin."

"And you'll keep your promises two doors down."

Sam shook his head. "Can't stop thinking about your surprise in the bedroom."

"Nope."

"Good, that'll keep your mind busy."

"You're gonna tease me with whatever you've planned." G pouted.

Sam slipped an arm around his lover's shoulders and brought him closer to his side. He whispered in G's ear, "In this case, pouting will get you just what you want."

G slipped out from under Sam's arm and left the office. He plodded down the hallway and sat down on the living room sofa close to Hetty. "Mystery solved, it's encrypted pig Latin."

Sam entered the living room. "Yes, something I learned years ago."

"A required language in the Navy SEALs," Hetty said. "I've never seen it in writing though. Threw me for a loop."

"What?" Sam eyed her.

"And you don't think I keep up on required languages in the SEALs?" Hetty asked. "How much longer do you need Eric and Nell?"

"The rest of the day."

"I'll allocate them to you for 24 hours."

"Allocate?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen, locate alay."


	17. Plans

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Plans<strong>

**Chapter 17**

Sam lead G by the hand into the sanctuary of their bedroom. "Keep your eyes shut tight."

"I'm not peeking."

"Sit."

"Where?"

"Right here." Sam helped his lover to sit on the floor.

"Okay, sex on the floor. Something we haven't tried."

"Always thinking about one thing."

G smirked. "You know me too well and yes, I'm always hoping for something new."

"I'll have to surprise you with that some other time," Sam said. "Open your eyes."

G perused the full array of papers before him on the carpet. Vacation packages. Wedding invitations. Wedding venues. Romantic getaways. Honeymoon destinations. Wetness welled up in his eyes.

"You okay?" Sam settled down on the carpet next to him.

"Peachy." He leaned into his partner's side. "I never expected something like this."

Sam slipped an arm around G's shoulders. "We've got lots to plan."

"I can see that." He wiped the wetness from his eyes with the back of his hand. "Thank you," G said, with a raspy voice. "Never thought seeing this would get me choked up." He picked up a wedding invitation with irridescent dark teal raised calligraphy on light aqua vellum paper. "It's the first one that caught my eye. I want it."

"Like the wording?" Sam asked.

"Well, never thought about what it should say." G read the words several times. "Sounds good to me with one exception. We're two guys getting married."

"Shouldn't make a difference in the wording."

"True, it's generic."

Sam took the invitation from his lover's hands and placed it on the bed behind them.

G selected a brochure from one of his favorite hotels in California. He studied it thoroughly before handing it to Sam. "I know it the furtherest from here for a wedding venue."

"But you like the place."

"Yes, I've got fond memories of Pebble Beach Resort."

"Okay, lodge or inn or personal resort?"

"What?"

"This particular venue now has those options available."

"Private as possible," G said.

"Type of wedding?"

"Simple, fast, and to the point."

"I get it. Hurry up I want to jump into bed with my new husband." Sam chuckled.

"Or hurry up the baby's coming… now!" G smirked.

"Now there's a scenario I don't want to see happening."

"You hope the baby arrives before we're married." G pouted.

"What?!" Sam shot him a look.

"Just saying you don't want the baby there at the wedding."

"No, so get that out of your mind," Sam said. "We'll accommodate _our_ baby no matter what."

G smiled and leaned in closer to his lover. "Thank you." He took the brochure from Sam's hand and studied it again. "I want this venue, Casa Palmero, and this suite, the Palmero."

"I get it, intimacy and privacy."

G handed the brochure back to his lover.

"And now the for honeymoon."

"What?" G's jaw dropped open.

"A separate accommodation besides the honeymoon night." Sam pushed aside all the brochures except the honeymoon destinations. He positioned those in front of his lover.

"How about this idea? Instead of splurging on a honeymoon, let's possibly purchase a different house," G said.

"Why?"

"One which belongs to both of us."

"This feels like home to me," Sam said.

"What about a family?" G asked.

"A family?" Sam eyed him.

G sighed. "I told you I wanted more than one child."

"That you did," Sam said. "I suggest we focus on one baby at a time and enjoy this special occasion."

"Then you pick it."

"Nope, I got the rings and you get the honor of choosing our honeymoon destination."

"Anywhere?"

"Well, just about anywhere you can imagine."

"Two tickets on the first public ride into space."

"Seriously?"

G smirked. "It would satisfy one of your all time wish lists."

"True."

G selected a brochure which displayed the colors he loved. A deep blue ocean, whitewashed buildings, stone walls, light aqua and golden colors, and crimson sunsets. Inside he found a description of one villa which sounded as if it fit his tastes. "It's private and yet can accommodate the three of us if needed." He gave the brochure to his future husband.

"The Golden Villa at Cavo Tagoo. Certain?"

"100%. It's got everything I want."

"Have you ever been to Mykonos, Greece?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"That makes two of us. What type of cake?"

"How about a Toasted Coconut Vanilla Yogurt Cake."

"Can be done."

"I may not like that flavor after this pregnancy." G smirked. "How come you've left the major decisions for me?"

"I thought you'd like to plan it."

"I think we need a wedding planner," G said, smirking and attempting to stand. After one huge effort, he slumped to the floor, releasing a long sigh. "Help me off the floor. I think this was a bad idea." Even after Sam helped him off the floor, G swayed. He steadied himself with both hands on the bed.

"Yogurt time?"

"Nope. Need to lie down for a minute." He crawled onto the bed and rolled to his side, rubbing his abdomen.

"Cramps?"

"Yes, and I took the medicine."

"Ever think the medicine's the problem?"

"Conspiracy theorist." G stuck his tongue out.

Sam laid on the bed facing his lover. "Caught doing one of your favorite tricks on this case."

"You might have a point there," G said. "We've never questioned whether it's contaminated too. And don't say it."

"I wasn't gonna." Sam reached down and smoothed his dark hand over his lover's protruding abdomen. "I need to extend your seatbelt in the Challenger."

"Are we going for a ride?"

"I think we should get out of the house for a bit."

"You've got something planned."

"Cake tasting and shopping for our tuxedos."

"Sounds interesting considering my… situation," G said, glancing down at his altered body.

"I've got several places selected who'll do custom fittings," Sam said.

"And you told them about me?," G asked, unwilling to look into his lover's eyes.

Sam lifted G's chin. "Not exactly." He gave G a light peck on the lips. "Remember you're part of a classified investigation."

G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him down for a passionate, sloppy, wet kiss. "When are they going to get finished with the security system? I need you."

"Let's go check on them." Sam helped G off the bed, and they searched the house for Eric and Nell.

"Okay, where are they?" G asked, wondering out loud. He exited the house through the kitchen door. His jaw dropped open. "Call Hetty. Call an ambulance."

Sam autodialed Hetty's number.

G kneeled near Eric and Nell. Big mistake. Overcome by a sickeningly sweet odor, he collapsed on the ground between them. "Don't come over here," G said with a weak voice. "Something in the air."

Sam covered his nose and mouth with his t-shirt. He grabbed G by an arm and dragged him away from Eric and Nell. Once free from the area, he lifted G into his arms and carried him into the house. After placing his lover on the sofa, Sam went back to rescue Eric and Nell. One by one he brought them back into the house and laid them on the living room carpet.

G attempted to sit up. "What was that… smell… that disgusting…." G's voice trailed off, and he fell back against the sofa.

"I'm not certain. Though it smells like carbon tetrachloride."

"What?" G rolled over to his side. Nausea threatened to bring up his last indulgence of yogurt.

"Going to be sick?"

"Close."

Sam rushed into the kitchen and grabbed three deep pots. "Here."

"Bathroom."

"Nope, I need to keep an eye on all three of you."

G lifted his head again, this time slower, and saw Eric and Nell on the carpet near him. "Call them an ambulance?"

"I called Hetty and she's handling the authorities to make sure a fake rescue unit isn't sent here."

Hetty burst through the front door, wearing a mask over her nose and mouth.

"It's outside by the copper tubing's entrance into the house," Sam said.

"I hope they didn't tamper with that," G said, raising up higher to watch Hetty and a specialized NCIS HAZMAT team head toward the kitchen.

Dr. Markus entered the house next and came over to his patient. "Lie back."

"I'm okay," G said.

"You're pregnant and inhaling noxious fumes is not a good idea." The doctor brought out his equipment.

"Here? In front of everyone?"

"You're pregnant. That much is obvious," Sam said.

G shot him a look.

Dr. Markus lifted his patient's shirt and squirted gel on his abdomen. "I can't believe how fast you're growing."

"And that's supposed to mean?" G asked, giving his doctor a strange look.

"It's different than the other men." He placed the transducer on his patient's abdomen and glided it over the slickened skin. Dr. Markus turned the screen off and closed the small laptop.

"You're finished?"

"I want you in the hospital ASAP."

"Good excuse to get me into that place."

"No, something's off." Dr. Markus put away his equipment and handed his patient a throw away towel.

"Define off," G said. He wiped the slick gel off his abdomen.

"I'm packing your suitcase," Sam said.

"No! Wait! I want to know what you saw." G sat up. "Show me."

"G, stop, you're going to the hospital."

"You're long over due." Dr. Markus stood and gathered his equipment.

Sam disappeared down the hallway.

G observed two medics giving oxygen through a mask to Eric and then Nell. "They must've gotten a bigger dose of that stuff than me. Whatever Sam called it."

"Carbon tetrachloride," Sam said, reentering the living room with a suitcase in one hand.

Hetty entered the living room and removed her mask. "Looks as if we hit a sore spot with whomever installed the copper tubing and those tanks." She turned her attention toward her technicians. "How are they doing?"

One of the medics faced her. "The oxygen is helping, but I think we need to take them both to the hospital to make certain they'll be okay."

"Go ahead," Hetty said. "Mr. Callen," she began, "how are you feeling?"

"Less nauseated."

"Good. And the baby?"

"He's getting admitted to the hospital for further observation," Dr. Markus said.

Hetty eyed the suitcase in Sam's hand. "Take good care of him."

"I will," Sam said, offering his lover a hand.

"What about fitting into the Challenger?"

"An easy fix."

G steadied himself, using his lover's arm and sofa's armrest.

"So if you're trying to use that as an excuse, you're out of luck," Sam said. "Lock up the house when you leave." He lead G toward the front door.

"What about yogurt?"

"I'm certain the hospital will get some for you."

"The contaminated yogurt?" G eyed him.

Sam called to Hetty over his shoulder. "Make sure you bring a supply of the contaminated yogurt with you to the hospital." He guided G out the door and down the front walkway to the car. Sam settled him into the passenger seat and stared at his partner's protroduing abdomen.

"What are you looking at?"

"How big you really are."

"What?"

"Remember, I see you everyday."

"True, and you had no concept how big I was," G said, winking at his partner.

"Nope." He handed his partner the suitcase and opened the trunk. Sam brought the seatbelt extender over to the passenger side. He crouched and added the extender to one end of the seatbelt. Sam straightened and fastened G's seatbelt. "Damn, this barely fits. What do you have inside there? Gallons of yogurt?"

"What can I say, I love the stuff."

Sam shook his head and stepped back a few feet. "Keep that up and I'll need more than a wheelbarrow."

"Nasty comeback." G folded his arms.

Sam closed the door and climed into the driver's seat.

"Lucky for you that I couldn't reach you."

"Because you wanted to punch me?"

"Nope, grab you and kiss you in front of all the neighbors."

"Speaking of your neighbors, I wonder what they thought of your… display."

"And yours…."

Sam glanced down his front, finding the area of his body G had eyed. "Damn, why didn't you tell me my zipper was open."

"More to razz you about. Tit for tat."

Sam shook his head again. "Man, you're gonna for this pay big time."

"I hope so." G smacked his lips.

"Double time." Sam started the engine and drove toward the hospital.


	18. Best Laid Plans

**Thank you for reading and your patience.**

* * *

><p><strong>Best Laid Plans…<strong>

**Chapter 18**

"I'm not staying!" G huffed out his indignation and refused to change into the hospital gown. It was the third time.

"I guess I'll have to make you do it," Sam said.

"Now how in the—"

Sam grabbed the legs his lover's sweats and yanked them hard.

"Stop!" G grasped the waist and attempted to pull them back up, but Sam won the tug of war and stripped him of his pants.

"Going commando?"

"You weren't supposed to see that until later." G pouted.

"So I foiled your plans to woo me into another round of sex."

"Yes, give me the gown."

"Ah, a more cooperative patient," Sam said, handing his partner the hospital gown.

G covered himself with it.

"Is that how it's worn? A new way to go naked down the hallways of the hospital."

"What?!" G made a face at Sam.

"I suggest you strip off your shirt."

"You'd probably like to do that." G winked at him.

"Is that the subtle hint?"

"The not so subtle hint."

Sam grabbed the hem of G's bright blue t-shirt and stripped it from his lover's body. "Oh my… it's a pregnant man. Better cover him up fast." He dressed G in the hospital gown. "Lean forward."

G cooperated with his partner, leaning forward as best he could. His abdomen as always got in the way. "That's as far as I can go."

"Enough for me." Sam tied the gown down G's back. "Now you're dressed for the occasion." He chuckled.

"Very funny."

"Got you smiling again."

"I hate hospitals… and needles… and doctors are not on the top of my list for close relationships," G said.

"Glad I'm not a doctor." Sam kissed the back of his lover's neck.

"That wouldn't be so bad," G said, pulling down the gown to cover his overgrown abdomen. "I'd never have to see another doctor and you could examine me as well."

"Sounds a bit lewd for my tastes." Sam chuckled.

G shook his head. "Always taking things to the extreme."

"And you don't?" Sam pulled up the sheet and tucked his lover into bed.

"How sweet. Maybe being a nurse is your calling."

Sam shook his head. "You're fast today."

"Been saving up for a time such as this, when I need a good humor break."

Dr. Markus entered his patient's hospital room and settled into a chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"As if nothing happened to me."

"Good," the doctor said, "and I still want to use this special test to confirm what I viewed on the LCD screen in your home."

"Are you gonna tell me what you saw?" G asked.

"After I confirm what the equipment showed me."

"Sounds convoluted to me," G said, nervously pulling on the crisp, white sheet.

Sam grasped his partner's constantly moving hands and held them.

"Can't help it." G glanced up into his partner's eyes.

"The test will take about 20 minutes, and then I'll know for certain."

"20 minutes?" G raised his voice with each word. "What test takes 20 minutes?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch over this," Sam said. He chuckled.

"Now there something which is nearly impossible." G laughed.

"A techician will be here shortly to escort you to the test."

"Just as long as nothing is going inside me." G imagined the test the doctor had described the first time. It was the last thing someone would do to him. The last.

"It's an external test. I'm using a machine in an unconvential manner to confirm my test results."

"If that isn't the most convoluted thing I've ever heard a doctor say." G winked at his partner.

Dr. Markus stood and left the hospital room.

"I think you insulted him," Sam said.

"He knows I was joking around."

"You hope."

G pulled his lover down into a sloppy, wet kiss. "Can't wait until after the test."

"Is this your come on for hospital sex?"

"Anything to get in _your_ pants."

"That's one thing I won't have to worry about with you. No pants. No underwear."

G sighed and relaxed back against the pillows. "You've got me there."

"I'd call that a win for round one," Sam said.

"Now we're counting? I'd better hone up on my banter."

A technician entered the room and handed Callen a tablet with a stylus. "Sign the form. This gives the hospital permission to perform the test the doctor requested for you."

G failed to take note of the machine's name. He signed his name and gave the tablet and stylus back to the technician.

"You can accompany us, but you'll have to stay in the waiting area while the test is performed," the technician said, speaking to Sam. The burly man unlocked the wheels on his patient's bed and guided the bed out the door.

G thought the guy looked more like a wrestler than a technician. He wondered why the technician came for him rather than an orderly. Before he had time process anything, the man pulled the sheet over his head. Again? _What's with this hiding my face routine?_

In a basement below the main level of the hospital, the ceiling looked odd compared to the upper floors. It was higher with fake skylights, showing the sky and birds flying by. G wondered who the artist was, but only for a moment. His hospital bed entered an expansive room with a low hum. If this was an ops he'd run in the opposite direction… fast. Must be nuclear medicine. "Is this going to hurt the baby?"

"No, Mr. Callen, we're using a special type of MRI machine which normally scans the heart."

"Using it on my abdomen. I get it."

The technician helped his patient over to a narrow long table.

G surmised that the table wasn't even wide enough to sit on without falling off of it, and that was without being pregnant.

"Let me help you lie down. In your condition, it's a little tricky."

That was an understatement. Before the technician positioned him securely for the test, G started to topple off the exam table.

The technician brought over some straps to secure his patient to the table.

The moment G saw the straps he flipped out and flayed his arms, losing his balance and having to steady himself. "No!"

"It's the only way."

"No way in hell!"

Sam entered the room and came over to his lover. "Easy, man, relax."

"Like hell."

Sam recognized the look on G's face. Something was off. "Can we hold off for a minute?" He helped G sit up. "You remember something?"

"Yeah, and I'm not liking this or that one bit." G eyed the restraints in the technician's hands.

"I understand but the show must go on."

"Seriously? I don't see any clown suit on you."

"Nasty man."

G smirked. "Thanks for the laugh. I needed it."

"Can you make it through the test?"

G turned to the technician. He read the name on the guy's ID badge. "Guy," G said, stifling a laugh. "Is this test going to take the full 20 minutes?"

"I've never done it for your condition. I can only approximate the length of your test."

"Your best guess," Sam said.

"20 minutes, give or take."

"I think I can last that long without restraints."

"I'll make certain you so," Sam said.

"No, you can't expose yourself to this."

"Try and stop me. I need a shield," Sam said to the technician.

Guy brought over a shield, the same type he wore. "This won't protect everything."

Sam velcroed the body armor, which was much like that used for all out assaults in an ops, to every important area of his body.

Guy handed him a helmet. "Mr. Callen you need to stay as still as possible. If you believe you're going to move lift a finger on your left hand and let us know. That way your partner stays behind the shielded wall with me."

"I understand."

Guy helped his patient onto the skinny table again. "You can attempt to steady yourself with these handles. However too much tensing up will alter the test."

"Great." G settled onto the narrow table, taking in deep breaths to relax himself. He started remembering what happened in that echoing chamber some place in Los Angeles. This room was too familiar. He wondered about the case and the other men. Soon he drifted off to sleep. It was well past his daily nap time.

"G?"

G startled awake and almost fell off the narrow exam table.

Sam steadied him. "Taking your daily nap I see."

"That was embarrassing."

"All finished. It took 11 minutes less than I thought it would," Guy said, coming along side his patient.

Sam and Guy helped G to his feet.

"Back on the bed."

"I was hoping I could go home," G said.

"That's about all you have, hope," Sam said.

"Thanks loads for the confidence. What did the test show?"

"Just as I told your partner, I'm not at liberty to discuss anything I saw. It's between your doctor and you." Guy lowered the gurney to the lowest position.

"Good excuse." G allowed the two them to help him get on the gurney. Being past nap time, G felt zapped as if someone had ripped his body from an electricity outlet before he was fully charged.

Sam tucked his lover into bed and pecked him on the lips.

"Seriously, here?"

"Anywhere because I'm in love."

"Is that you're excuse." G smirked.

Guy pushed the gurney down the squeaky clean corridor to the elevator.

"I've got a question," G said. "Did the other men go through this test?"

"I'm not at liberty to reveal that information." When the elevator door opened, Guy pushed the gurney inside.

"We heard that line before," G said, winking at his partner. "And every conceivable variation of it."

"I'm not going to ask what line of work you're into," Guy said.

"And we wouldn't tell you if you asked." G nervously twiddled with the sheet's hem.

Sam covered his lover's fidgeting fingers with his hands.

Their eyes met for several minutes.

Again, Sam knew the look in G's eyes.

"I'll tell you later," G whispered to his lover.

"Yes, you will."

The elevator door opened and Guy drew the sheet over his patient's head.

G knew what that meant. No talking. No pulling the sheet back down. No revealing who he was. Part of him was glad though. He loathed the idea that his undercover status could be discovered. G guarded his identity more than his partner and his team members did. That thought brought him back to computer breach in his office. And the name on the plumber's receipt.

Once back in his hospital room, G rolled onto his side, knowing his partner wanted to climb onto the bed behind him.

"You and I need to have a long talk," Sam said, climbing onto the bed.

"If you're insinuating I left something out, I didn't."

"Remembering then."

"Yes, stuff I'd rather not remember nor talk about."

"And you believe that's going to stop me from asking?"

G sighed. "Nope. That's why I made space for you."

"I see. Is that all you wanted?"

"Nope. A hug would be a good start."

"And that's all?"

"I said it's a start." G smirked. "I would like more. But first I need that name on the plumber's receipt."

"Sly, fast subject changer."

"I remembered something in that room. The place reminded me of that echoing room."

"I knew something happened by the look on your face."

A knock on the door made them sit straight up in bed as if connected by a rope.

"Dr. Markus," G said, sighing.

"And you expected someone else?" Sam asked.

"Nope."

"I've got some test results," Dr. Markus said.

"That was too fast," G said.

"Remember this test result only confirmed my first test," the doctor said. "I want you lying down for the news."

G laid back against the pillows. "I don't like the sound of that. Give it to me. I'm ready."

"I don't think you'll ever be ready for this news." Dr. Markus sat in the chair by the bed. "Your symptoms pointed to this fact, and I'll admit I ignored them, believing it couldn't be possible. After all, even pregnancy wasn't possible for a man when I first saw you."

"Okay, lay it on me." G grasped Sam's hand and held on tight.

"You're going to have twins."


	19. Hot Time

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hot Time<strong>

**Chapter 19**

Sam helped G into the passenger seat of the Challenger.

"I can do it myself," G said.

"Seriously?"

"Okay, you're right, I'm supposed to rest and let you handle things."

"That sounds as if you heard the doctor's orders," Sam said, buckling G's seatbelt.

"I think you forgot something." G pointed to his lips.

Sam leaned over and pecked his lover on the lips. "Anything else?"

"When we get home."

"Remember the nap you promised to take."

G pouted.

Sam closed the passenger door and climbed into the driver's seat.

"I took a nap."

"A ten minute power nap doesn't count."

"Damn. Just take me home. No stopping at the store."

"I'm picking up your prescription."

"Hurry." G stared out the passenger side window. "And not that one store. You know which one."

"Not a problem." Sam pulled up to the pharmacy window at the hospital.

"Okay, this is strange. And I like this choice." G smirked.

Sam reached a hand across the console and stroked his lover's face. "Thought you would."

G leaned into Sam's touch. "Thank you."

Sam paid for the prescription and handed it to his lover.

G opened a waxy, white paper bag and took out the medicine. "Looks like Geritol," he said. "Same color and shape and…." G removed the child-proof lid. "And it is!" He popped one in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Without water?"

"Yes, I do it all the time." G screwed the top back on and tossed the bottle back into the bag. "Tastes like Geritol too."

Sam drove toward home, keeping within the speed limit.

G reclined his seat and sighed. "No blanket for a nappy."

"Pull the one off the backseat."

G glanced over his shoulder and saw the brightly colored aztec blanket. He pulled it over himself and closed his eyes. "Can't believe how tired I am. Where'd you get this?"

"From my trunk."

"What else do you have in there?" G gave his partner a sly look.

"Only you'd think there was something else in there besides the usual."

"A barf bucket is usual?"

Sam chuckled. "It serves two purposes."

"Why don't I want to hear this." He only imagined what that could mean. "I hope you clean it afterwards."

"I'm a Navy SEAL, and we're always prepared for every situation."

"And that means you cleaned it before handing it to me for a barf bucket."

"You can only hope." Sam winked at him.

"Now I'm grossed out."

"I won round two."

G shook his head and sighed. "Which brings me to the subject of home security."

"In a convoluted roundabout way."

"How are we going to get into the house?"

"Hetty's meeting us there."

"And you found this out how?"

"While you were napping on the narrow table taking your test."

"Seriously?"

"Hetty texted me about Eric and Nell's condition and the security system at our house."

"Now life happens when I'm sleeping." G pouted. "This sucks."

"What's the problem?" Sam pulled into the driveway at their home.

"I'm the last to know."

"Oh, you poor thing."

G started to unbuckle his seatbelt.

"Stop."

"I almost forgot. I'm supposed to be helpless." G made a face at his partner and dropped his hands to his sides.

Sam opened G's door and unfastened the man's seatbelt. He leaned in and kissed his lover. "Mr. Pouty, you've been released." Sam offered G his hand.

G grasped it and attempted to pull himself off the seat. He slumped back in defeat.

Sam scooped G into his arms and carried him toward the front door.

"Seriously, I could walk you know."

"You think so." He stood his lover on the stoop.

G started to collapse to the cement. "What's wrong with me?"

"Iron deficiency." Sam knocked on the door and scooped G into his arms again.

"I always knew you were good for something besides the usual," G said.

"Name the usual."

"Not when she's coming to the…."

Hetty opened the front wide enough for Sam to enter with Callen in his arms. "Welcome home gentlemen," she said.

"How does she do that?"

"It's simple, G, she was waiting on the other side of the door."

"Very funny. Put me down on the sofa."

Sam started for the hallway. "Nope."

"Come on, Sam, I want to hear what she tells you."

"Fat chance."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be asleep before she finishes her first sentence."

"Are you now the winner of round three?" G pouted.

"All right, on the sofa. My bet is 10 minutes."

"I'll beat 10 minutes." G pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and draped it over his body.

Hetty sat close to her agent and Sam sat at the opposite end of the sofa.

"Don't massage my feet."

"I wouldn't dream of massaging your feet, Mr. Callen," Hetty said deadpan.

"I meant… you know who I meant." G sighed.

"First, I want to know if you're going to be okay."

"She doesn't know? Now there's a miracle," G said with a smug look on his face. "I'm pregnant, Hetty."

"Smart ass, come on, G tell her or I will."

"Doesn't matter to me, okay, I'm going to have twins."

Hetty's jaw dropped open. "Twins?"

"Yes."

"How do you feel about that, Mr. Callen?"

"I want a family. I'm happy."

Sam glanced at him sideways.

"Well, I am," G said. He faced Hetty. "Where's the intel Eric discovered about the receipt?"

Hetty cocked her head.

"He's great at changing the subject these days."

"Whoever those people were, they took Eric and Nell's laptop computers," she said. "We found them stuffed inside a trash bin in Sherman Oaks. All other intel intact and stripped of the intel Eric extrapolated from your discarded files."

"And my computer?" G asked.

"The same, again, unfortunately."

"I wish I could remember the guy's name," G said, snuggling under the blanket. His eyelids blinked more than usual. He hoped he'd beat his own prediction of 10 minutes before nodding off, or he'd lose this round of bantering. G wondered what Sam had in mind for his comeuppance. "I saw it for a few seconds before Eric changed the screen. Damn."

"These people, whomever they are, are determined to keep their identities a secret at all costs."

"That spells danger," G said.

"Is that how you spell danger?" Sam asked.

"Don't start."

Sam chuckled. "I thought it began with a 'd' not a 'p'."

"I told you not to go there," G said, smirking.

"For now, your home has been secured with the latest in technology," Hetty said. "We're monitoring the outside cameras day and night to obtain surveillance footage of these would-be techno thieves."

"I'll bet that took a while to rehearse that line."

"Come on, G, you're walking a thin line."

"How thin?"

Hetty shook her head. "I'll leave you two—"

"To do whatever it is we do best," G said, finishing her sentence.

Hetty stood and smoothed her hands down a gray pinstriped suit jacket. "Let me know if you remember anything we need to research." She strolled toward the front door.

"I'd like to research it myself," G said, "but I know that wouldn't be a good idea considering these… _**dudes**_ are hell-bent on erasing any inkling of their existence." He winked at his partner.

"Smooth move, man," Sam said.

Hetty opened the front door and left.

Sam rushed over to the door and locked it.

"Let me see, that must mean you've got something in mind."

"Your comeuppance."

"I stayed awake."

"True, but you lost three times so far." Sam swiped the blanket off his lover and lifted him into his arms. "I don't care how resistant you are to my idea because we're doing it anyway."

"I think I know where this is going. I'm not interested. I told you why."

"You told me you wanted adventure."

"Not that kind." When Sam walked out sliding glass doors off the master bedroom onto a private deck, G huffed out his indignation. "No."

"I'm not listening."

"Neither am I."

"I think this is gonna be a battle of the strongest."

"I pregnant… with twins." G pouted.

"Ah, the excuse you now use to avoid the inevitable."

"Put me down," G said.

Sam stepped into a hot tub with G still in his arms.

"Damn it, no!"

"Yes." He slid down into the water up to his waist.

"So help me… you're screwed."

"Nope, but you'll be soon enough." Sam chuckled.

"You think this is funny? I don't. All the neighbors are going to hear us. I want privacy." G pouted again.

"No adventure?"

"You know I want that, but not if it comes with a cost."

"Too pricy for you?"

"Stop with the questionnaire. You know I hate them."

"You hate surveys."

G stuck his tongue out his partner.

"Ah, now we're getting somewhere." Sam wrapped a powerful arm around his lover's neck and forced him into a claiming kiss.

G surrounded his partner's neck with both arms and returned a more passionate kiss.

"This means you're not completely turned off to the idea."

G faced his partner. "Part of me thinks it's exciting, and the other part wants to hide in the bedroom under the covers."

"Sounds as if you've got an adult and a kid battling for their desires."

"Feels like it with this." G snuggled in his partner's arms. The night air felt chilly with his soaking wet clothes clinging to his body. He involuntarily shivered.

"Let's get out of these clothes and have some fun."

"This isn't what I call fun."

Sam stripped off his soaking wet brown t-shirt. "Need help?" He tossed the t-shirt on the redwood deck which surrounded the inground hot tub.

"What if someone sees us?"

"You mean like the neighbors ogling your 'watermelon-swallowed' body?"

"Watermelon-swallowed?" G laughed at the image that brought to mind. "That's some big watermelon." He grabbed the hem of his turqouise t-shirt and attempted to pull it off. Instead, it stuck to his chest, exposing his rotound belly.

"If you get any bigger—"

"Don't mention the wheelbarrow."

"I was gonna say we'll need another shopping trip to the maternity store."

"I'd like that. I could use another nightshirt." G winked at his partner.

"Is this foreplay?" Sam grasped the hem of his lover's t-shirt and yanked it over his head. He threw it on top of his own.

"Foreplay? What's that? The last time I experienced foreplay with you was the foot massage before the first time we had sex."

"Now you're asking for it."

"I sure hope so."

Sam unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. He shucked his pants off and tossed them on the pile of clothes. "Your turn." Sam flipped his lover around and stripped off his sweats. "Love that commando style." Before G could protest, Sam pressed his lover onto his member.

"Sam!"

"Yes?"

"Next time give me at least a warning."

"Nope. No fun in that." Sam slid down into the water again, taking G with him. He pressed the man face first against the hot tub's edge, turned on the jets, and pressed some buttons on a second controller. Romantic soft jazz music filled the air.

"You could have told me." G grasped the edges of the hot tub.

"Told you what?"

"That you planned a special evening in the hot tub." G released the edges of the hot tub and allowed his partner to take control of his body. "Now how you did you pull this off?"

"With Hetty's help," Sam said, pressing deep inside his lover's body.

"Not fair, two against one."

"It worked and that's all that matters."

"Have you noticed less urgency in a desire for sex? I want to make love not have sex just for sex's sake," G said.

"Sex's sake? Now there's a new one on me."

"Okay, you want me to spell it out for you?"

Sam lifted G onto the deck to gain deeper penetration.

"Hey, easy on the merchandize. Remember there's extra passengers onboard." G panted and settled into his partner's rhythm.

"Extra passengers?" Sam chuckled.

"Okay, I'm spelling it out for you," G said. "Make L-O-V-E to me."

Sam brought G back against his body. "That's what we're doing."

"And we're celebrating the beginning of our family," G said, sighing. He loved the feel of his partner's body close to his. "I need this."

"Me too." Sam kissed and sucked on his lover's neck.

"Thank you, Sam, you've made me the happiest man in the world."


	20. Shots

**Thank you for reading my story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shots<strong>

**Chapter 20**

G relaxed in Sam's arms, wading in the hot tub after their steamy lovemaking. "I want that again."

"Was good for me too." Sam kissed the back of his lover's neck.

"I've got one question for you. Well, it's a complicated question with many parts to it."

"That's a multi-faceted question."

"It's not a survey." G smirked. "If we keep the security system enabled then those _dudes_ hell-bent on gaining access to us won't be able to carry out their intentions."

"True."

"And if they can't do that something might happen to our family, and if that happens—"

"Stop worrying about it," Sam said.

"You concur?" G asked, sinking lower into the water.

"Thought about it and Hetty agreed with me and provided a disable switch."

"Crap, I forgot about the outside surveillance," G said. "I hope that didn't include the hot tub."

"Nope, not on the list."

"That's a relief." G relaxed further into his lover's arms. "Ever thought about what we're going to do with the nursery and the house with twins?"

"No, but it's obvious it's been on your mind."

"Remember I suggested just the honeymoon night and skipping the honeymoon destination." In his mind, G brought up the furniture's configuration in the nursery. With double the amount of furniture, there was no where to fit it all. He purchased furniture for one baby not two. "Maybe we don't have enough money for both."

"Maybe we'll do some additions."

"See, what did I tell you, that costs money."

"I mean taking space from one room and adding it to the nursery."

G closed his eyes and imagined the layout of his home. It was similar to the techniques he used to learn Russian or any new language. He thought about which areas he could remove from the master bedroom and add to the nursery. His mind zeroed in on the closet. The beloved closet where he'd spent many hours sleeping in his makeshift bed. It would be the perfect addition to the nursery.

"It needs to be something we agree on," Sam said. "I'm not going to step on your toes."

"I know just the part which would work."

"Are you ready to let go of it?"

"You know, don't you?"

"It's the only logical choice."

G sighed. "It's gonna be hard to let it go. I imagine it will comfort a baby the same way it gave me comfort. The closet."

"We'll take space out of an area by the front door for our new closet."

"I like your addition and subtraction." G faced his partner. "Then we're in agreement? We're going to Greece and we're remodeling our home." He passionately kissed Sam on the lips. "I'm in need of two things; food and a nap."

"I think you're missing something on the list."

"You?"

Sam leaned in and kissed his lover. "I want to do this again. You?"

"After food and a nap."

"Sounds good." Sam stood and lifted G into his arms. "I think standing for you is gonna be next to impossible."

"No protests here." G wrapped both arms around Sam's neck.

Sam grabbed several towels off a chaise lounge on the deck and walked back into the bedroom.

G spread them on the bed.

Sam laid on the bed, rolled G onto his back, and straddled him. "That was the best sex I've ever had with you."

"Me too. You've never made love to me in that way. And I even enjoyed the jazz music." G winked at his partner.

"I knew that was coming," Sam said. "Hetty picked it."

"Figures she'd please you and torture me." G laughed. "Seriously, man, I liked the music. A first for me."

"I'll remember that."

"Maybe show tunes next time."

"How about an ensemble with both jazz and show tunes?" Sam asked.

"Sound good and smooth jazz is fine for me." G lightly kissed his lover on the lips.

"By the way, that hickey looks good on your neck."

"You made a hickey? Show me in the mirror."

Sam lifted G into his arms and brought him into the bathroom.

G stared at the huge purple blemish on the left side of his neck. "Everyone's going to know."

"It's a love bite, and it's for certain that everyone knows I love you."

"I don't have any collared shirts which fit me which could hide this." G examined the mark with a finger and thumb. "How many times did you suck and bite me?"

"Enough." Sam chuckled. "You tasted good." He walked back into the bedroom and eyed the closet. "It's too small for both of us anyhow."

"True." Right now they lived out of chest of drawers and the closet. Mostly the chest of drawers were filled with Sam's clothes. His lover deserved better digs for his wardrobe.

Sam laid G on the bed again and dried him off with a towel. "Sweats and t-shirt or bathrobe?"

"I love when you strip off my clothes." Just the thought of his lover stripping the clothes from his body made his member start to stiffen again.

"Got you." Sam opened the chest of drawers in the closet and selected a set of clothes. He came back out and dressed his lover in them. Sam dressed in a bathrobe.

"I see you've chosen your weapon of choice. Easy access."

"Maybe I should get some of those pajamas for you with a drop seat."

G's member stiffened further.

"I can see you like that idea." Sam eyed his lover's tented sweats.

"I'd always be prepared and ready for you." One by one, all of his fantasies were destined to come true. "Anything to do with you making love to me titillates me."

Sam leaned over his lover and pecked him on the lips. He straightened and lifted G into this arms.

"I can walk."

"After you get your sustenance."

"I think I received that in the hot tub." G laughed.

Sam carried G into the living and laid him on the sofa. "Yogurt?"

"Yes." G watched him disappear into the kitchen. A loud crashing noise coming from the kitchen startled him. He slid off the sofa and used the furniture to steady himself.

Before he discovered the source of the crashing sound, G felt a sharp stab in his left hip. He cried out and collapsed on the kitchen's unforgiving tile floor.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G came to the end of his nightmare, thrashing his arms, kicking his legs, and screaming.<p>

Sam moaned and reached over to calm him, scooping his lover into his arms and drawing him close to dark, naked body. "Easy, sweetheart, it's Sam, easy." He stroked his lover's head and neck, trying to calm him for the third time. Sam kissed and sucked on G's neck, hoping that would bring an end to the onslaught of nightmares after their ordeal.

G relaxed in his lover's arms. He sighed.

"That's it sweetheart."

"Sweetheart?" G smiled.

"I see you approve of my new name for you."

"What happened? The last thing I remember… I think I heard something."

"I crashed to the kitchen floor."

"Then me."

"Yes, after our _dudes_ entered the house hell-bent on changing some part of the drugs they use on us."

G glanced over his shoulder at his partner. "What? That's my line."

"I liked it so I used it."

"A criminal act."

Sam flipped G around and dragged him on top of his body.

"I don't think that maneuver works any more."

"It works."

"How do you know they changed things?"

"I feel different today."

G laughed. "I think you feel different because we made love in the hot tub," he said. "You've been trying to get me to do that since the first time we had sex," G said.

"No, it's something else."

"It's also something else," G said.

"That's it, you've had it." Sam rolled G onto his back and straddled him. "I'm glad to see you're finally awake." He leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. "Pretty soon, and too soon for my tastes, I won't be able to do this to you."

"You poor thing."

"What?!"

"What do you mean finally awake?" G asked.

"We've been through this three times since your first nightmare."

G glanced over his lover's shoulder, unwilling to look into this eyes.

"Easy, sweetheart, I know that look."

"I couldn't stop dreaming about… them taking away my… our babies." G brought his focus back to Sam's face. "It was as if I were drugged, and I'd get sucked right back into the nightmare."

"The thing is we were drugged."

"I don't remember that."

"Well, I do," Sam said. "It was in the buttocks."

"Surprised they could get anything into these buttocks." G kneaded and stroked Sam's muscular butt cheeks and eyed him.

"If you think you're getting into them, think again." Sam shot him a look.

"Wouldn't be right," G said. "It would be like… as if I was having sex with my sister."

"What?" Sam glanced sideways at his lover.

"Just the thought of me being the top in this relationship feels all wrong."

"Glad you've got that order correct." Sam chuckled.

"I ought to… but—"

"You can't because you're on the bottom as usual."

G laughed. "Per usual and it feels so right."

"Agreed."

G wrapped both arms around Sam's neck and drew him down into a forceful kiss. "Doesn't mean I can't be the aggressor."

"Does that ever work?" Sam eyed him.

"Not once. You always turn the tables on me."

"Glad we got that straight," Sam said. "You hungry? That's where we were before this happened to us."

"I want to know what drugs they gave us."

"Hetty does too. A team will be here this afternoon."

G looked at the clock on the nightstand. "It's afternoon."

"We'd better get a move on it then." Sam stood and offered his lover a hand.

G took it and stood. "That's strange. I have energy now."

"Very strange."

G walked down the hallway toward the kitchen and cautiously turned the corner.

"You okay?"

"Spooked."

"I checked out the place. No one's here." He wrapped an arm around G's waist and kissed his head. "Seriously, we're good." Sam released him.

G plodded into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "What in the…." He stared at the empty shelves.

Sam came along side him. "Where's all the yogurt?"

"This means we're not good."

G walked over to their newest refrigerator and opened it. "What the hell is going on here?" He stared at the food which filled the refrigerator. "You shopped while I slept?"

"Nope." Sam stood by G's side and eyed the contents of the refrigerator. "This is spooky."

"You told me you checked out the place."

"I never thought about checking out the refrigerators."

"Now I'm spooked. This isn't good."

"Not necessarily so," Sam said, removing eggs and bacon and cheese. "I'm going to make us bacon and an omelette."

"Just like that, you're gonna trust what's in _this_ refrigerator."

"Whoever these _dudes _are they want us to eat different food."

"So this means we aren't good, right?" G asked. He inched toward the back of the huge refrigerator. A new copper line at waist height entered the refrigerator. "I think we're good."

"Is it there?" Sam asked.

"Unfortunately or possibly fortunately, yes."

"Which is it?"

"Both, depending on how you look at it." G smirked.

"You can't have it both ways," Sam said, sidling up to his partner's side. "Someone's been busy while we were drugged out of our minds."

"I get it both ways from you."

Sam shook his head. "I guess I had that one coming."

"You guess? I know so." G opened the refrigerator door again and took out a bottle of orange juice. "You know this is the first thing I thought of drinking after I woke up."

"Now is that a post hypnotic suggestion or a true desire?"

"You're saying we've been drugged and hypnotized? Now your freaking me out." He placed the bottle back into the refrigerator.

Sam took it out again. "Doesn't matter."

"So you now you want it both ways again."

Sam shot his partner a look.

"Well, you want us to drink it even though we may not be in full control of our faculties," G said, taking the bottle from his partner's hand and setting it on the island. "That's an oxymoron."

"A conundrum."

"A what?"

"A quandary."

"You're messing with my mind?" G asked, not expecting an answer this time. He opened a cupboard and selected a tall glass. G poured orange juice into it, filling the glass to the top.

"Save some for me." Sam took a glass down and set along side G's glass.

G poured Sam a tall glass of the sweet and tangy orange liquid. He picked up his glass. "Bottoms up." G clinked his glass against Sam's and downed half the glass. "Just what my body wanted." He smacked his lips.

"Or just what those _dudes_ made you believe your body wanted."

G decided to ignore his partner's comments. "How do we know they're just dudes? Maybe one's a dudette."

"A what?"

"One of the female persuasion."

Sam shook his head. "You've got me twice in one day already."

"Tit for tat." G drank the rest of his orange juice. "I hope you're dressed for the occasion." He came behind his lover, sliding his hands under Sam's bathrobe.

"Of?"

"The special team coming here to test our blood."

"Not with you undressing me like that."

"Did I remove your bathrobe? Nope. I'm just enjoying the easy access."

Sam stopped beating the eggs and faced his lover. "Do you mind leaving the merchandize alone?"

"Yes, I need this body."

"I hope the orange juice didn't do this to you."

"Who knows and who cares." G smoothed his hands over Sam's muscular chest. "You must be working out in the middle of the night. I'd swear your chest is wider and more muscular. And you're more defined than a day ago."

"What?" Sam pulled away from his lover and started for the hallway.

"Must've been something I said." G followed him into the bedroom and finally the bathroom.

"What in the hell is going on?" Sam ogled his own body from neck to waist. He stripped off his bathrobe and edged closer to the mirror, examining his muscles and paying close attention to his chest and shoulders.

"See what I mean?" G said, stepping behind his lover.

"I don't like this one damned bit."

"Now you know how I feel." G surrounded his lover's body as best he could. His abdomen now prevented him from getting as close as he was last night. "I think we've both grown bigger. At least you're not pregnant."

Sam faced him. "Would you stop touching me?"

"Nope. I love muscles. I need you. Now."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, muscles turn me on, and you've got lots of them."

"I think these dudes and dudettes created a monster."

G smirked and kneeled on the bathroom's tile floor. "Where's the music to Jaws when you need it?"


	21. Breaking the Code

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story. Both appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>Breaking the Code<strong>

**Chapter 21**

G sat on the sofa and waited for Hetty's special team to take his body fluids. It wasn't something he relished, being examined internally through his blood, urine, and semen, yet entirely necessary. Hetty refused his requests to skip the urine and semen portions of the test. He placed two specimen jars on the hassock.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"Believe me, the pleasure's not mine."

A technician sat beside him.

G held out his arm. This was worse than the two other fluids combined. He disliked, no, it was more than that, hated needles. Someone taking his blood topped the list.

"One more tube." The technician pressed it onto the vacuum system. "Finished. Hold this."

G held the cotton ball on the antecubital area of his elbow. At least the tests were finished.

"Mr. Callen, they tell me one more type of test is needed."

"Great, what now?"

The technician labeled and dated each tube. Next he picked up each jar and sealed it with a special label. The technician faced Callen again and said, "I'll need a cheek swab."

G opened his mouth and allowed the man to take a sample of the cells on the inside of his cheek.

"Thank you. Now I'm finished." The technician wrapped G's arm with elastic, keeping the cotton ball in place.

"And Sam?" G asked.

"Right here," Sam said, coming down the hallway with two specimen jars in his hands.

G ogled his lover's body. Sam's muscles were even more prominent than when he first noticed them earlier in the afternoon. He wanted to serve his muscle god. G practically drooled and forced himself to contain the desires and feelings within him.

Sam sat next to his lover on the sofa. "You okay?"

"Yes." Damn.

"You look as if you're a deer caught in the high beams of a car."

G lowered his voice and whispered, "Enough, man, I'm having a difficult time with… you… and, damn, your muscles."

"What?!"

"Ever since I drank that orange juice."

"You want to know my interesting theory about your craving for orange juice?"

G kept his voice low. "As long as it doesn't contain some type of sexual innuendo."

Sam slowly shook his head. "In order to make iron more readily available to your body, you must have Vitamin C."

G thought about it for a moment. "True, I read that somewhere. It's why I usually down my Geritol with an orange or orange juice." He sighed. G whispered, "Did you see all the containers of frozen orange juice in the abandoned refrigerator's freezer?" The stocked refrigerators and freezers just got a whole lot creepier.

"Not to mention the load of them in the chest freezer in our pantry," Sam said.

"That's it!" G stood and walked toward their pantry. He entered their makeshift larder, which had been the laundry room, and opened the lid to the chest freezer. Sam came along side him. "This is ridiculous!" At least half the freezer was filled with frozen orange juice. G edged closer to the back of the chest freezer and searched for the added copper tubing. Along the floor stretched a length of the tubing. It left the pantry and exited the house. G walked over to the backdoor and opened it.

"Don't touch it."

"I'm not." He eyed the tubing where it joined the two other lines of copper tubing from the refrigerators. "This means whatever's in those lines and tanks can penetrate foods inside freezers. "Has anyone ever figured out what all that pig Latin was about?"

"They couldn't decode the words as they're coupled with another language," Sam said.

"I want to see the tanks again."

"Nope."

"I'm not gonna touch them, okay, I just want to see them," G said. He strode toward the garage, not waiting for his partner's answer. G entered the garage and flipped the light switch. He stopped in front of the tanks.

Sam's jaw dropped.

"Okay, what's the look for?"

"There's three times the amount as were here before."

"Three times? Exactly?" G asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just making sure your powers of addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division are working fully," G said.

"You'll get yours later," Sam said.

"I hope so." G smirked and bent over as low as he could considering his handicap. He swore it was Russian interspersed with the encrypted pig Latin. G needed to get a copy of this. "Got your camera on you?"

"I've taken pictures."

"And uploaded them to Nell's computer where they got erased by our_ dudes and dudettes._"

"Still on that bent with the dudettes?"

"Yep, holding to my theory that we've got more than dudes involved," G said. "Take some pictures."

"How many?"

"Use your powers of deduction and mathematics to determine how many are needed." G laughed and straightened. He stepped out of his partner's way and watched him take numerous pictures.

"You're adding more to your comeuppance."

"I hope so after our hot time in the hot tub," G said.

"And no show tunes."

"Trying to torture me with your smooth jazz won't work any more." G stepped behind his lover and smoothed his hand over Sam's muscular thighs and buttocks.

Sam flipped around and grasped G's hands. "Can't you keep your hands off me for more than 30 minutes?" He pushed his lover against a workbench. "If I could lock the garage door—"

"I'll take care of it."

"Right and Hetty and her technicians will be out here searching for us if we're gone too long."

"The old chair under the doorknob trick works great," G said, slipping out from under Sam's arms on either side of him. He crossed the garage and shoved a chair under the doorknob, testing it afterward. Satisfied G rushed back to Sam and slipped between his arms. "Now where were we." G started to unbuckle Sam's belt.

"Wait!"

"You're not gonna stop me."

Sam held a finger to his lips. He whispered, "I hear them outside." Sam enveloped his lover's mouth, forcing his tongue inside.

G returned the intense kissing, forcing his tongue inside Sam's mouth. He reached his hands down to his lover's belt again.

Sam grasped them. "No, they're right outside the garage looking for us."

"So?"

"Come on, man, this isn't a good idea."

"Promise me you'll take me into the hot tub later on tonight," G said.

"You've got my word." Sam kissed him again and stepped back.

"I think you've got problems." G glanced down at his lover's pants front.

"And you too." Sam ogled G's tented sweat pants.

"What in the hell is going on with us?" G asked. "I thought my desires had dissipated. Now they're outstripping my former level of desire for you. Damned orange juice."

"Damned sexual appetite." Sam brushed the front of his lover's sweats and cupped his stiffened member.

G pressed into Sam's hand, wanting more. "Don't stop." He mumbled into his lover's chest.

"Need to stop before this goes any further."

"Too late." G came in his pants. Damn it. "This never happens. Never." G panted.

"Coming on touch," Sam said, "I like the sentiments. Makes me wonder what these people gave us."

"Someone's toying with our bodies. I hate to admit it, but I'm liking it." G straightened and pulled his extra large and long t-shirt over the wet spot on his sweats. "I hope no one makes a stupid comment."

"You mean like Hetty."

"Yes, now what about you?" G asked.

"Too late for me as well." Sam stepped back and showed his lover the front of his jeans.

"And I didn't even touch you."

"I can't imagine what that would've caused." Sam stretched his already muscle stretched t-shirt over the wet spot on his jeans.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G entered the words into his computer. Well, it was a new one Hetty purchased for him. G encrypted everything with the highest and most secure level of encryption. He disliked doing it because the password codes needed to be remembered and not written down. G had enough things on his mind and feared he'd forget those words. Concerned with that, he gave those password codes to Sam as well. It meant that either one of them could be tortured for the password codes. Not a good scenario.<p>

The words were definitely Russian coupled with pig Latin. In actuality, they were encrypted Russian pig Latin, adding one more degree of difficulty. G translated the Russian words and then constructed the actual words with Sam's decryption of the pig Latin.

He pushed his chair back and attempted to fold his arms. Impossible now. Instead, G laid his arms on the sides of abdomen and interlaced his fingers under his abdomen. It was the typical positioning of a pregnant woman's hands and arms. G wanted to chastise himself for the action, but stopped mid-thought. His desire was normal after all he was pregnant.

Sam glanced at his lover. "Anything?"

"You."

"Besides me."

"Plenty. By the way, I don't think these were the labels on the tanks before. I would've noticed the Russian."

"Agreed. Too bad I deleted the pictures off my phone so we can't compare the two."

"See, if you were anal like me, you'd keep every little detail on your phone and transfer it to your computer," G said.

"And where did that get you when they stole your files and trashed your computer." Sam winked at his partner.

"That's going to cost you." G brought up the decrypted words on the screen. "I solved the encrypted Russian pig Latin." G grinned wide.

Sam straightened in his office chair. "I could kiss you." He brought G into his arms and kissed his face all over, before zeroing in on his lover's neck and sucking on it. "You need another hickey."

"Down, Sam, down."

"Later then. Show me what you discovered." Sam released his lover and scooted his chair closer to him.

"I've got a better idea."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'd like to sit on your lap."

Sam got up and drew the drapes closed. He secured the doors and settled down in his chair again.

G climbed onto Sam's lap, removed his t-shirt, and pressed his naked back into his lover's muscular chest. "Damn, I just can't get enough of your hot body." G brought up the decoded words on the laptop computer. "The only problem with these words is my lack of knowledge as to their meaning."

"Did you use any search engines on them?"

"Nope. I assumed I'd have this enlightened flash about the words' meanings." G opened Google and selected five of the words and placed them in the search engine. Numerous hits showed up on the page. Not one stood out as a possible clue to the words' meanings.

"Try the whole phrase."

G pasted it into the search engine. Even less hits showed up. "That's not it." G went back to the Russian encrypted pig Latin and entered the phrase.

"Russian encrypted pig Latin on the internet?" Sam asked.

"You never know." G pressed the return button. The page flooded with hit after hit with tiny pictures next to them, too small for him to see. G opened one of the pages. Photograph after photograph of pregnant bodies covered the website. Nausea rose to the back of his throat. He recognized the body in all of those pictures. "Crap!" G climbed off of Sam's lap as fast as he could. He grabbed the nearest waste basket and pressed it up to his face. G hurled, but nothing came out. It was a dry heave. He hated episodes of dry heaves. G suffered through many of these boughts during his pregnancy. He assumed it was the male version of morning sickness.

Sam brought G back to the chairs and helped him sit down. He smoothed his hand down his lover's sweaty back. "When you're ready, tell me what you need from me."

G nodded.

"I'm gonna shut down this site."

G raised his head and held up a hand.

"Okay, it stays up."

G lowered his head over brown, wicker waste basket. "Those pictures… damn… those are me."

"All of them?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"Interesting."

"If you're thinking along the same lines as I am, which I know you are, this means the site belongs to me and my progress," G said.

"Yes, those are my thoughts exactly."

"Still, don't know if I can stomach seeing these on display on the internet," G said. "My bet is they know I speak Russian. And that one fact alone gives me the creeps. Who are these people?" G climbed onto his lover's lap again. "Hold me." He shuddered hard and snuggled into his lover's powerful chest. "I feel as if I'm a little kid, discovering something horrible about my parents."

"And this too means they know I'm a Navy SEAL and know encrypted pig Latin," Sam said. "I think you've had enough for now." He reached out to shut the site down.

"No! Hetty needs to see this," G said. "Send an encrypted email to her with the site location."

"Are you certain you want to reveal this to her and possibly Director Vance?"

"Director Vance?" G covered his mouth. "Damn." He mumbled into his hand. "Maybe not. Forget about this for now. Shut it down."

Sam shut the site down. "I'll encrypt the file which contains the decoded words." He shut off the computer and closed the cover. "You okay?"

"Still shaken and disturbed by this discovery," G said. "Just hold me close and tight. I wish I could wrap my arms around you like before."

Sam surrounded his lover with both arms and rocked him in his arms.

"I need you in the hot tub."

"Seriously?"

"It's the only thing which takes away all of my fears," G said. "I need you. Now."


	22. Superman

**Thank you all who are following this novel. Thank you for the reviews and encouragement too.**

* * *

><p><strong>Uber-man<strong>

**Chapter 22**

G stared at the computer screen. The site where the photographs of his body were placed had been updated earlier in the morning. That meant one thing; someone had entered the house and taken photographs of him. Worse they posed him in certain positions to achieve these angles. The first word which came to mind was violated.

He wondered whether anyone besides himself, Sam, and these dudes and dudettes hell-bent on carrying out their experiment knew about this website. Just the thought sickened him. G grabbed the brown wicker waste basket again and brought it up to his face. A dry heave threatened and that was it.

G was determined more than ever to discover who these people were. He started another search on encrypted pig Latin. It was the third one in three hours.

Sam settled onto his chair next to his lover. "Here you are."

"Yep, since 6 AM."

"You need to put this aside."

"I can't Sam. It's as if I'm obsessed with it."

"And angry and what else?"

"Violated, okay?" G faced his partner, tears streaming down his face.

Sam drew G into his arms and held him.

"I need… I want…" G sobbed and tried to talk.

Sam lifted his lover into his arms and stroked G's back until his cries subsided.

G wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "I'm not gonna stop until I find out who these people are, period."

"That makes two of us."

"The site's been updated with photographs of me."

"What?" Sam leaned into the computer and perused the site. "But how?"

"You know what this means."

"Now I understand why you're feeling violated."

"The part which freaks me out is not knowing whether this is accessible by anyone else," G said.

"They'd have to know Russian and encrypted pig Latin and know not to decrypt the code," Sam said. "And they'd have to have this particular code."

"True. That's a lot to know." G released a heavy sigh. "That makes me feel better already. Thanks Sam." As per usual, his mind had gone into hyper worry mode, thinking about the worst scenarios. The bad habit had worsened since becoming pregnant.

"Those men we interviewed wouldn't have the foggiest clue about getting into this site," Sam said. "And besides they didn't agree to be used in any way, shape, or form."

"And that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, you're the only one who offered up his body for their experiments."

"I had to shut them up, damn it, I couldn't stand them carrying on like that, crying and screaming, and I had know idea what those dudes and dudettes were doing to them and—"

Sam enveloped his lover's mouth with his and forced his tongue inside, claiming him again. "Hush, sweetheart." He rubbed G's back and rocked him.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional over this," G said.

"It's a combination of many things."

"One, your uber body."

"Uber?" Sam stopped rubbing his lover's back. "Uber what?"

"Uber-strong. Uber-muscles. Uber-definition of muscles. Need any more examples?" G smirked.

"Did you drink more orange juice?"

"Had to because I took my uber-Geritol earlier this morning." G grinned wide.

"I think your addiction to the orange juice far outstrips the one you had with the Toasted Coconut Vanilla Greek Yogurt," Sam said.

"I'll agree."

"Up for an omelette again?"

"One of yours. And bacon."

They entered the bedroom and changed into sweats.

"You know uber relates back to the word superman," G said, putting on a pair of steel blue slippers with non-skid bottoms.

"Seriously?"

"I kid you not."

"So now I'm your superman?

"You're past superman with those muscles." G eyed his lover's broadened and muscular chest. "Why else?"

"Huh?"

"Why am I this emotional?"

"Possibly what those dudes and dudettes are giving us," Sam said.

"Anything else?" G entered the kitchen with Sam by his side.

"How about being pregnant? Isn't that enough?"

"That's too much." G opened the old refrigerator. He hadn't expected to find anything in it. His jaw dropped open. "What in the hell…." On the middle shelf stood a photgraph of himself propped up with two cans of frozen orange juice. The position of his body proved his first theory. Someone had purposely posed his body in order to make some kind of point. Whatever it was, it remained elusive to him.

"I think this is a message from the department of interior," Sam said, trying to make light of the ominous message.

G slammed the refrigerator door. "I'm getting a little annoyed with this crap."

"A little?" Sam walked over to the other refrigerator and selected eggs and bacon. "You know how expensive bacon is?"

"They deserve to spend all this money on us after taking these… pictures and posing me in those suggestive… positions."

"Suggestive?"

"Stop with the twenty questions," G said, taking out some orange juice.

"No comment." Sam eyed the orange liquid in his lover's hand.

"Is that so?" G poured himself a huge glass and downed half of it.

"You must be thirsty."

"That's a comment." G laughed.

"Made you laugh." Sam grabbed the container of orange juice and poured some for himself. He drank half of it and poured some more.

"You must be thirsty too, uber-man."

"Is that gonna be your new tease?"

"Nope. I'll think of something more creative." G set his glass on the countertop. "It's gonna take me some time though."

"I'm a patient man," Sam said.

"Like hell you are. Try the hot tub for one."

"Oh that, well, I kind of went overboard." Sam got a sheepish grin on his face.

"Kind of overboard. Three hickeys? Seriously? Patient? You couldn't wait until we had sex?"

"Nope."

"I see a slight pinkish glow to those cheeks," G said, eyeing his lover's face.

"It's embarrassing when I can't even control my amorous affection for you," Sam said. He downed the rest of his orange juice.

G laughed. "Watch your consumption of that dark golden liquid."

"You think this is causing my muscles to grow."

"I didn't say it." G smirked.

"I hope not, but on the other hand I'm craving it and that alone worries me."

"Maybe it makes you go wild with hickeys."

Sam set down his glass down on the counter and drew G into his arms. He zeroed in on his lover's neck.

"Wait!"

"Nope." Sam sunk his teeth into G's neck and sucked hard.

At first G struggled to be released and then relaxed in his lover's arms.

"So you like getting your neck bit and sucked."

"Biggest turn on ever."

"You're goading me."

"Right into the hot tub."

Sam lifted G into his arms. "Damn, you've gained weight again."

"Twins."

"Maybe the uber-muscles are for this purpose." Sam chuckled. "A man of so few words until I get him into the hot tub."

"I tried to control myself last time."

"Seriously, that was your demonstration of control?" Sam asked.

"Maybe this time I'll stay in one place while you have your way with me," G said.

"Fat chance."

"And I'll try not to scream out your name."

"Seriously, not gonna happen. You've got to tell the whole neighborhood who's screwing you in the hot tub."

"It wasn't the whole neighborhood who tried to look over the fence," G said.

"Maybe I need a gag for you," Sam said, stepping into the hot tub.

"Ever thought about what's gonna happen to this heightened sexual arousal after the babies are born?" G hoped it would continue on a more subtler level. He doubted that would happen. "Remember, I'm the one who wanted privacy."

"And remember no one in our neighborhood knew we were having sex in our hot tub until you announced it to them."

G laughed. He repeated it again and again. 'Yes, this is the hottest sex I've ever had in a hot tub.' "I guess that was too revealing."

Sam shook his head.

"Ever thought about taking our clothes off before we get into the hot tub?"

"You're full of questions for someone who's wanting sex."

"Just wondered. No need to give me your dissertation on the subjects."

"To answer your first question: If we keep up this rate we'll exhaust ourselves and not have time to take care of our babies."

"And the second question?" G asked.

"It's too much fun and excitement stripping off your clothes in the water."

"Agreed."

Sam reached down and shucked off his lover's sweats, tossing them on the redwood deck.

"Keep it up uber-man." G laughed and raised his arms, making it easier for Sam to finish stripping off his clothes.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G and Sam spent the rest of their day shopping online for the newest addition to their family, a video surveillance system for their bedroom.<p>

The next day they received the overnight shipment and started to install it.

"I'm glad you didn't tell Hetty about this," G said. He crouched to exam the edge of the carpet where it met a wall. Another couple of weeks and crouching wouldn't be possible for him. The load up front already impeded his balance and ability to stand again. G attempted to lift the carpet and slide the wire under it, close to the wall. The carpet stayed in place in spite of his hard tug on it.

"She doesn't need to know." Sam stepped onto the ladder and climbed to the top. He finished installing his part near the ceiling.

G sat on the carpet. Getting up from this position on his own was impossible. On his third attempt to install the wiring, G gave up. "Can't do this."

"I'm coming down to help you."

"It's not that I physically can't do it because I'm pregnant."

Sam crouched down to his partner's level where he now sat on the carpet.

"The wire won't go into the spot and the carpet won't release." G pointed to the area along the edge of the carpet.

Sam sat on the carpet and rolled onto his stomach. "Here?"

"No, right here." G stroked Sam's buttocks.

"You've imbibed recently?"

"Just before we started to install the system."

Sam slowly shook his head. "Let's keep our focus on completing the installation."

"Right, fat chance with you this close." G smirked. "Wish I could lie down next to you, but I'd never be able to get up again."

"I'll help you." Sam reached out and pulled G down with him. "Show me."

G pointed again to the area along the floor where the carpet met the wall. "Now I see the problem." G tugged on a cord which matched the bisque toned carpet, attempting to pull it away from its position against the baseboard.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

Sam took over and grasped the cord while peeling back the carpet. "I think we've found their video surveillance system."

"No wonder I couldn't place our wires there." G helped his partner peel back the carpet along the length of one wall perpendicular to the fireplace. Pulling the carpet away from the wall took both of them tugging on it. "Where does this go? So much for our team finding this."

"I wouldn't begin to look here either."

"No?"

"Nope," Sam said.

"And you call yourself an undercover agent?"

"Did you look here before?"

"I see your point," G said.

Together they peeled back the carpet until they reached the bedroom door.

"Should we?" G asked.

"We're gonna change some things about the house."

"Agreed."

Sam grabbed the carpet in the corner where it met the door. He yanked it hard. Underneath the carpet was a trap door in the floor. "Okay, this is one way they enter. A disappearing act."

"That used to be my secret entrance into my room."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows raised high.

"When I lived here as a foster kid," G said, "I used to sneak out at night. I found the trap door under a rug. I forgot about this favorite escape route." G saw the wire going down through the trap door.

"Where does this go?"

"It comes out along side the garage."

"What a sneaky little kid you were."

G made a face at his partner. "For your information, I wasn't a little kid."

"I think I can fit through the trap door."

"You don't need to say it." G pouted.

"Quit your pouting, you got to use it numerous times."

"I'll meet you at the end of the line."

Sam lifted the door and peered inside the dark hole. "Flashlight."

"Coming right up." G crawled across the floor and grabbed one out of Sam's nightstand.

"I almost forgot one thing." Sam climbed to his feet and helped G to stand. "You won't get anywhere crawling around on your hands and knees."

"I got some place." G winked at him.

"Smart ass. I'll see you on the other side." Sam shined the flashlight into the hole. "Who lined it?"

"I did after I moved in here," G said. "Soon afterward I forgot about this special escape route."

"Someone could live down here and you'd never notice."

"I would now." G smirked. "We're gonna seal this shut, tonight."

"I've got a better plan," Sam said. "I'm gonna lie next to it and wait for our intruders."

"You'd better get your gun and take some stimulants to stay awake." G laughed.

"No sex for me or you tonight."

"Party pooper." G made a face.

"I need to be alert, and we sleep too well after sex."

"Ever think that's exactly what our dudes and dudettes want us to do?" G said. He watched Sam disappear into the secret passageway.


	23. Surveillance

**Thank you for reading my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surveillance<strong>

**Chapter 23**

G waited where the passageway was supposed to come out. It had been several years since he had lined it. He crouched and examined the ground where the hatch should've been. Nothing. He straightened and edged along the garage's outside wall, searching for a disturbance in the ground. Damn.

Now he worried about Sam. Where was he? G tapped the ground with his athletic shoes. No hollow space sound echoed below his feet. Crap. He continued down the length of the wall until he reached the garage door. Nothing. Not good.

G rushed back inside the house and grabbed his cellphone. He started to autodial Hetty's number.

Sam burst through the front door covered in leaves and mud.

G disconnected the phone call, hoping Hetty hadn't answered it. "You okay?"

"I need you to come with me," Sam said.

"Where?"

"No questions. Let's get our weapons."

"Remember I'm pregnant with twins."

"I'll protect you."

"Okay, superman," G said deadpan.

"That'll cost you later," Sam said.

"I'm hoping so."

They entered the bedroom and removed weapons from their nightstands.

"My holster's not gonna fit me," G said.

"You should've thought about that before eating enough for three people," Sam said, winking at his lover. He attempted to fasten his own holster.

"Talk about eating for more than one." G laughed at his partner's predicament.

"It's muscles."

"Yes, everyone of those muscles are crying out for food."

"You're upping the ante?" Sam eyed him.

"Don't go all uber on me."

Sam crossed the room and drew G into his arms, kissing him passionately and ending with sucking on his lover's neck. "How's that for a taste of things to come?"

"I thought you said no sex tonight."

"I changed my mind."

"Can't keep your hands off me."

"Nope."

G searched in his chest of drawers inside the closet for his smaller gun and a matching ankle holster. "Got my alternative." He leaned over to strap the holster on his ankle and nearly fell face first into the closet.

"I'm confiscating it before you injure yourself." Sam winked at him.

"I'm not gonna injure myself—"

Sam wrapped an arm around his lover's neck and drew him back into a passionate, sloppy, wet kiss. He took the holster from his lover's hands.

"Come on, that's mine, get your own," G said, reaching for the holster.

Sam held it high above his lover. "Nope. I don't have mine here."

"Go get it."

"At NCIS Headquarters? You seriously want me to alert Hetty about this?"

G sighed and lowered his hands. "I almost did and then you came back in time."

"You called her?"

"She didn't answer."

"Lucky for you." Sam smirked. He leaned over and fastened the holster to his left ankle.

"I guess you're right," G said, handing his partner the gun which fit the holster.

"I'm always right… when it comes to protecting my assets."

"You're lucky you added those words onto the end of that sentence." G stuck his tongue out at his partner.

Sam grabbed his lover again and intensified his amorous kissing. He bit and sucked on G's neck.

"You're going a little over board with the affection."

"Nope. Let's go." Sam slipped an arm around G's waist. "Can't wait to show you something I discovered."

"Can I show you what I discovered first?"

"After I show you what I found."

"And now you have to be first and right?" G asked. He made a face at Sam.

"Okay, show me what you found."

G lead Sam to the garage and the spot where the secret passageway used to end.

Sam lowered to his knees and dug with his hands to pull the dirt away from where the passageway used to exit. He exposed a newly poured concrete slab.

G crouched next to his partner. "What in the hell is going on?"

"Looks as if our dudes and dudettes have far too much free time on their hands."

"I'll agree with that," G said. "While we're contemplating inside renovations they've finished with their outside ones. This keeps getting spookier by the day. I'm not liking this one damned bit."

"Okay, time for my show and tell." Sam straightened and helped G to stand. "Ready?"

"Can I stomach it?"

"What?"

"Is it going to turn my world on end?" G asked, not expecting an answer. He followed Sam through the side gate out to the front yard.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're not gonna believe this if I told you."<p>

"Is it as farfetched as this top secret ops was in the beginning?" G started panting to keep up. "Slow down."

Sam stopped and faced him.

"I'm having a difficult time keeping up with you."

"Stop eating for three."

"Stop drinking that damnable orange juice," G said. "Now you're more muscular."

"Okay, I'll slow down… a bit."

G matched his partner's pace until Sam suddenly stopped. He nearly bumped into Sam's muscle-bound body.

Sam motioned for G to stay behind him. He edged up to a brick wall, using it to keep hidden.

G whispered, "What's happening?"

Sam whispered back, "I see them, our dudes and dudettes."

G grasped his partner's powerful body and peered around it in the direction Sam was facing. Four people, two dudes and two dudettes stood by a city sewer repair truck. "How do you know it's them?"

"I came out of the passageway just north of them and heard them talking about the secret tunnel."

"My secret tunnel?"

"Yes."

"Why are they still there?"

"Planning something or doing maintenance on the tunnel, at least those are my initial guesses," Sam said.

"So this is how our suspects keep themselves from drawing the suspicions of others," G whispered. "Clever."

"Shush." Sam motioned with his hand.

"Yes, mom."

"They're leaving."

"Good," G said.

Sam straightened and faced his partner. "Or bad, depending on your point of view."

"Can't have it both ways."

"Your comeuppance is stacking up higher."

"I hope so," G said. "What have you got in mind?"

Sam glanced over his shoulder. "Let's go."

G followed close behind his partner until they reached an extra large manhole cover. It wasn't just any old manhole cover. The square lid covered the size of two normal manholes and was located on someone's lawn at curbside. "Talk about odd."

Sam opened the lid. "Don't worry, you'll fit." He helped G down into the manhole.

G scaled the ladder down into the underground space. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the dim light and stepped off the last rung. G eyed the evenly spaced overhead lighting turned down to the lowest level. "Is it lit this way throughout the tunnel?"

Sam jumped off the bottom rungs of the ladder. "Yes, all the way back to our house."

"We need to bring Hetty in on this no matter how much I want to conceal what we're doing, and no matter how much I don't want her to see those photographs online."

"I concur."

"But you were waiting for me to agree with you."

"Yeah, I was. No toe stepping here." Sam leaned over and kissed his lover. "Told you I wouldn't do that to you. Follow me." He lead the way down a corridor. "They created a system of corridors."

"It's as if this is miniature town."

They turned a corner.

G's jaw dropped wide open. Cases of food and water filled boxes and two refrigerators and two freezers. "Creepy just got creepier." Everything was organized on raised platforms to prevent any contamination with water from the drain off of sprinklers in the area.

"You'll see creepiest next. This way." Sam entered the corridor with the food stores and took it to the end.

G recognized his original passageway. The corridor ended at his tunnel. "Where's the creepiest?"

"Wait for it." Sam pointed to the end of the old tunnel which had been altered before it took a steeper climb.

G lumbered ahead of his partner and stopped in front the largest array of surveillance equipment he'd seen outside of NCIS Headquarters. "What the…."

"Would you call this the creepiest?" Sam asked.

"Beyond that. Do I draw that much attention?"

"Obviously you're a rare commodity for these people."

"A what?!" G faced him. "Taking pictures of me, surveilling me, and tracking me is someone's obsession? I don't get this."

"If you're the first man in the world to be pregnant with twins, you're a rare commodity.

"Commodity?"

"A valuable thing."

"I know the definition." G made a face at Sam. "But this is overboard."

"Not to whomever is tracking and surveilling you."

"I'm seeing a bigger picture here," G said. "I think this is not the source."

"You get that idea," Sam asked, "from what?"

"Just a hunch." G leaned into one of computers.

"Don't touch them."

"You need to tell me that, seriously? I'm an undercover agent."

"An out of practice, pregnant with twins, deficient in iron undercover agent."

"And that's supposed to mean I'm stupid or something." G would've loved to open a file on one of the computers, but he had no nitrile gloves on him.

"Nope."

"Besides I never lose my touch."

"Especially with me." Sam chuckled.

G straightened. "Is that all you think about?"

"Same as you. Orange juice does it to me every time."

"I've got one good question."

"Shoot."

"How did you get leaves and mud all over you if the surface of this tunnel has been refinished?"

"Jumping over fences and hiding in the bushes."

"Now you're a fox."

"Nope. I'm superman," Sam said deadpan.

"You're fast today," G said. "I think we'd better call Hetty. Where's your cellphone. I forgot mine."

"See, what did I tell you, out of practice."

G stuck his tongue out his partner.

"Not to mention you couldn't even get your ankle holster on without almost falling flat on your face," Sam said. "At least I could do that."

"Gonna rub it in?" G said. "What about you superman with the over-bound muscles? You couldn't get your holster on either, so you had to use mine."

"Tit for tat is that it?"

"As always. Cellphone." G opened his hand ready to receive Sam's cellphone.

"Nope."

"I saw you pocket it."

"I'm not stupid."

"There you go again calling me stupid," G said, making another face at his partner.

"Think about it. Look at this array of computers and surveillance equipment," Sam said.

"Your point being?" G put his hands on his hips.

"I think you're dealing with pregnant brain today."

"Pregnant brain?" G pointed to his abdomen. "You need an anatomy lesson. Does this look like a brain to you?"

Sam chuckled. "You're not the voice of reason today," he said. "Let me spell it out for you. Surveillance equals picking up on cellphones and similar technologies."

G shook his head. "Damn, I'm not thinking straight." He sighed in disgust. "Take a picture."

"I did earlier, at least a dozen of them."

"At least someone's brain is working today." G mumbled under his breath. "Let's get out of here before our dudes and dudettes return."

"You'll need to go back the way you came."

"You're not showing me the way out?"

"You're now using the excuse of pregnant brain?" Sam asked.

"If the brain fits…." G plodded down the tunnel back to the corridor where the food was stashed. In the distance, voices grew louder the further he traveled down the corridor.

Sam came along side him and whispered, "We need to go back the other way."

"Right, I'm not gonna fit in that tunnel like this." G pointed to his abdomen.

"I'll get you out one way or another."

"Now who's got the pregnant brain?"

Sam smirked and guided his partner back to the tunnel. "Let's go down this way."

"No way out."

"At least we'll see what they're up to if it's them," Sam said.

"And starve to death," G said. "I need my four times daily feedings."

"Food is your only worry right now?"

"I wasn't referring to food." G smirked.

Sam stifled a laugh, wanting to keep his voice lowered.

Sam and G hid as far down the sealed off tunnel as they could and waited.

A woman and a man entered the tunnel and sat in chairs in front of two computers. Each typed rapidly on their keyboards.

G wished he could photograph or video tape this. Instead, he stood crouched over his partner's crouched low form for support, waiting for the two people to leave.

After a short time, the man and woman both stood, in unison, and left the tunnel. Once they were down in the corridor a ways, G heard their voices again.

Sam and G crept back down the tunnel and examined the computer screens where the two people had worked.

G whispered, "I'm surprised they didn't shut these down." Both screens had something similar to the encrypted Russian pig Latin on them.

"Maybe there's a fail safe built in if someone touches the computers," Sam whispered, taking more pictures of the computer screens with the encrypted words.

"Well, I for one don't care one damned bit," G said, raising his voice. "I want Eric and Nell on these computers ASAP."

"Not gonna happen."

"You think Hetty will disagree with me on this. I think not."

"It's too dangerous for our techies."

"Seriously, our techies?" G asked. He eyed his partner.

"Well, they act as if they are children when out on an ops," Sam said.

"Eric does."

"Nell isn't far behind."

G shook his head. "Then I'll do it myself."

"Like hell you will," Sam said. "Too dangerous."

"Then what do you suggest?" G asked, plodding back down the tunnel toward the corridor.

"I suggest we keep our voices lowered." Sam came along side his partner in the corridor.

G whispered again. "And that's gonna help us discover the intel on those computers?"

"When we get back home expect to be ridden… hard."

"Sounds lewd and at the same time sexy as all get out."

"I believe we shouldn't mess with these computers," Sam said.

"Because?"

"Think about this," Sam directed his partner's attention toward the food stores, "if they wanted to hurt us, they wouldn't feed us so well."

"You've got a point."

Sam and G came closer to the manhole exit. They both stopped in unison and listened for voices.

Sam signaled to his partner that he'd go first to check out the manhole exit.

Using hand signals, G argued against Sam's plan.

They both inched toward the exit, Sam leading the way. Again they stopped this time at the bottom of the manhole's ladder.

G kept his voice low. "Looks clear."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"Sounds like a line you sell all the time."

"I don't sell lines," Sam whispered, making a face at his partner. He climbed the ladder and stopped. After a minute he climbed back down. "No voices. You go first."

"I see where this is going," G said. "I'll get captured, and you'll run back to the tunnel."

"I'm trying to help you."

"And if I fall you'll catch me. This I got to see. I'll squash you as if you were an overgrown tomato."

"A tomato? You must be hungry for one of my omelets." Sam helped his partner onto the ladder.

G struggled to climb upward. Coming down the ladder had been easy. Carrying a load of two babies within him, G found the trip up the ladder exhausting. He stopped halfway and panted. Maybe it was the iron deficiency which added to his breathlessness.

"You okay?" Sam whispered.

"Nope."

"Can I help in some way?"

"I think if you helped me you might become the next pot of spaghetti sauce."

"Huh?"

"Never mind." Determined to get out of the manhole and off the ladder, G resumed climbing up the ladder until he reached the extra large manhole cover. He listened for voices and hoped his hearing wasn't as off as his thinking. G pushed the cover up and over, sliding it aside. He pulled himself out of the manhole and flopped down on the cool grass as if he were a fish coming out of the water. Spasms rocked his body from side to side. It felt as if his brain had disconnected from his body. Maybe Sam was right, he had pregnancy brain.


	24. Deficiency

**My apologies for the longer than normal updating with a chapter. Life happens. I now have another granddaughter and daughter-in-law.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for the reviews and for reading my story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deficiency<strong>

**Chapter 24**

G opened his eyes and surveyed the room around him. A hospital. He started to sit up.

"Nope." Sam pressed him down against the hospital bed.

"What?" G attempted to sit up again.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Sam pressed him back down again.

"Why?"

"You're full of questions."

"And I'm certain you'll answer them," G said, taking another survey of his surroundings. This time he focused on his body. Two intravenous infusion lines: Blood one and the other fluids. That meant needles. _I hate needles. _An oxygen mask. At least it wasn't one of those dang nasal cannulas shoved inside his nostrils. Didn't matter though as he disliked them both. Heart monitoring equipment. _My heart… freaks me out. _A baby monitor with two heartbeats showing on the LCD screen. _I expect this. I'm glad there are two heart beats. _His belly exposed and two more monitoring devices attached to it. He was monitored beyond monitoring, as if he were the ops they were surveilling."I'm not liking this one bit. Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine and you're not, well, let's put it this way, you weren't okay and now you're better," Sam said.

"That's the most convoluted sentence I've ever heard you construct," G said, winking at his partner.

"You must be feeling better. Here comes what I've been missing for the past 24 hours."

"I've been here, like this for 24 hours?" G reached his hand down to his groin. "You know I hate catheters."

"You never told me."

"I hate anything to do with someone messing with my body," G pouted, "especially someone messing with my body down there."

"Got it." Sam pulled up a chair and sat in it.

"You're not gonna cuddle with me."

"Nope."

"Doctor's orders or something like that, is that it? This sucks." G huffed out his indignation.

"After the doctor makes his rounds—"

"I can get this mask off me."

"That and other things."

"I don't remember what happened," G said. "Creeps me out. Well, except flipping around on the grass like a fish out of water. Must be pregnancy brain."

"Nope, pregnancy brain is when you forget to take your iron supplement two days in a row," Sam said. "Or when you think it's okay to call Hetty while we're standing next the most sophisticated surveillance equipment this side of NCIS Headquarters."

"You've made your point." G sort of crossed his arms. It was his half-hearted attempt.

"You're admitting you haven't taken the iron supplement."

"I'm not talking about this or that or anything until…." G stopped mid sentence. Dr. Markus entered the hospital room.

"Finally, you're awake," the doctor said, sitting down on another chair and setting his laptop on a bedside table. He perused his computer screen and looked up. "Your iron level is still too low. I'm doubling the dose."

"I hate that stuff. Can't I use Geritol?"

"Not enough iron in it."

"That sucks."

"I'm burping iron taste after I take it."

"It's common," Dr. Markus said, "one way to curtail that is taking it with the orange juice and following that with a probiotic mixed into yogurt."

"Any kind of yogurt?" G asked.

"Yes.

"At least that's good news. I love yogurt and I miss it."

"And you're on bed rest for the remainder of this week," the doctor said. He typed out the prescriptions. "No gallivanting around with your partner."

"That sucks."

Sam smirked.

"What's so funny?"

"You and your favorite new sentence."

G ignored his partner's comment. "What about sexual activity?"

"No rough housing. You need rest and relaxation."

This time G smirked and wondered how he was gonna have sex with Sam without rough housing.

"Must be a private conversation." The doctor finished writing out the prescriptions. "You're being released under those stipulations." He closed his laptop and tucked it inside a dark brown leather brief case. Dr. Markus stood and said, "If these prescriptions aren't followed, I'll need to hospitalize you for the remainder of your pregnancy."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Callen, you're health was in jeopardy when you arrived here at the hospital." The doctor lifted his brief case off the floor and started for the door. Just before he reached it, Dr. Markus faced his patient and said, "Another turn for the worse and your life and those babies' lives will be in jeopardy. Understood?"

"I'm hearing you loud and clear." He couldn't lose his family. They meant everything to him. And Sam was everything he ever wanted and wished for in a romantic partner and in a life time partner. G watched his doctor leave the room and stared at the door, tears wetting his eyes.

Sam reached out and grasped his lover's hand.

"Scares me, what he said, damn," G said. He squeezed Sam's hand and held onto it.

Sam brushed the wetness from his lover's eyes. "We'll get through this together as a team. I promise you." He leaned in and kissed his lover on the mouth.

"I know how this happened," G said. "It's those hickeys you gave me. You're sucking the blood right out of me." He needed the humor break even if it didn't quite fit the occasion. The doctor's ominous prediction sent chills up his spine.

"I'm thinking the opposite way, you need more of those hickeys in order to stay healthy," Sam said.

"You're thinking is more warped than mine."

One of Dr. Markus's male nurses entered the room. "It's time to get all those tubes out of you."

"Can't wait." After the nurse removed the urinary catheter first, G released a long pent up sigh. He hated those damned things even though he knew it helped his doctor and the nurses take care of him.

The nurse finished disconnecting his patient from the intravenous lines and then removed the oxygen mask. "Here's your discharge papers. And I will emphasize papers. Please read them thoroughly before signing them." The male nurse laid them on a bedside table and pushed the table over to his patient. He placed a black ball point pen next to the two sheets of paper. "Be sure to sign all four pages, front and back of the papers. I'll return in 30 minutes to pick up your discharge orders and explain your prescriptions to you." The nurse left.

G picked up the first piece of paper and read it once and then again to make certain he understood everything on it. "Crap. My diagnosis is life-threatening iron deficient anemia and pernicious anemia."

"After performing extensive tests on you," Sam said, "your doctor informed me of your diagnoses. That's when he admitted you to the hospital."

"That means I've got more than one prescription to take home. This sucks." G turned the paper over and read the back of it, twice. He selected the second piece of paper, the third and fourth pages, and read them thoroughly before setting both pieces of paper down on the table again. "I hope you're gonna help me with this."

"I told I would help you and I meant it." Sam squeezed his partner's hand and released it. He leaned in closer. "I don't want to lose you or our family. I need all three of you in my life."

G picked up the pen and signed and initialed each page of the discharge orders. Afterward he pushed the table away from him and snuggled under the covers. "Promise me," G gazed into Sam's eyes, "I need to hear you say it again."

"We'll get through this together as a team, as lovers, and as my future husband. I promise. I love you."

**#**

"Anything you need from the store before we head home," Sam asked. He helped G into the black Challenger's passenger seat.

"After seeing the larder down in the corridor, I'm certain our experimenters will provide me with the necessary change in diet."

"Now _you're_ creeping me out." Sam leaned over and kissed his lover and at the same time buckled his seatbelt. "Because that means they've got access to your medical records."

"It happened before when Dr. Markus had me go to the hospital."

Sam straightened. "Yes, it did."

"I'm surprised you didn't make the connection," G said. "You of all people should've seen that."

"Starting in again are we?"

"I missed the bantering."

"24 hours without it caused a deficiency."

G shook has head.

Sam closed the passenger side door and climbed into the driver's seat. He buckled his seatbelt. "So you're gonna go with the premise they'll provide even the probiotic?" He started the engine and left the parking lot.

"Yes, everything because they know what I need."

"Not much time to change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind," G said. He reclined his seat and swiped the blanket off the backseat.

"Now that's what I like," Sam said, "a man who follows doctor's orders before he gets home." He chuckled.

"Keep it up."

"You started it."

"So I did," G said.

"Want me to tuck you into bed," Sam asked.

"Now you're gunning it?"

"Of course, baiting you."

"Well, no rough sex for you tonight," G said, deadpan. He eyed his partner, knowing there wasn't much he could say back to him.

"I'll save it up for a big one in three days."

"Big one what?"

"Gotcha there. Drew you right into my lair. A big hickey on your neck when I go amorous on you."

"Down, Sam, down." They created a monster with Sam too. All the guy wanted was to bite and suck his neck _before_ sex. He hoped their experimenters would change the dose on something to calm his partner's voracious, shark-like habits. G smirked. Not likely.

"Private joke."

"Nope."

"Indigestion then."

"No iron yet."

Sam pulled into the driveway and parked. "Remember—"

"I signed the discharge orders, and I've got a copy right here with me."

"You mean I've got a copy right here in pocket."

"Okay, I've got location dyslexia."

"What?" Sam got out of the Challenger and came around to his partner's side of the car.

G unbuckled his belt and waited for Sam to help him get out of the car.

Sam lifted him out of the car.

"Whoa, you don't need to do that," G said.

"I don't? Really?" He set his partner down on the ground.

G swayed back and forth, as if his body was being wafted by a strong wind. He glommed onto the Challenger's fender, finding nowhere to gain purchase.

Sam wrapped an arm around his partner's waist and helped him up the walkway.

"What's wrong with my body? I can't even stand up on mine own." G glommed onto his partner's left arm, tightening his grip as they reached the door. "Those deficiencies."

"Incomplete sentence."

"Talk about an incomplete sentence," G said.

Sam helped G into the house and over to the sofa.

G refused to release his partner's arm.

"Come on, man, let go."

"Too weak."

Sam helped him to sit down. "Better?"

"Yes, this sucks worse than imagined it would," G said. "I felt weak in the hospital bed."

"My theory is getting up that ladder zapped any of your iron and B12 stores."

"B12?"

"That's the pernicious anemia, and it's symptoms are identical to the iron deficiency."

G laid down. "I'm exhausted and you did most of the work."

Sam rushed down the hallway and returned with two down pillows. He covered them with pillow cases.

G attempted to lift his head for Sam and flopped back down on the sofa. "Sorry, can't help you."

"Don't even try." Sam helped G up and placed two pillows under him. He settled his partner against the pillows. "We good?"

"Yes." He reached for the chocolate toned blanket on the sofa's back and gave up. His arms felt as if they were made of jello.

"Ask, sweetheart, I'll get it for you." Sam covered G with the blanket. "Chilled?"

"Yes. I should be able to at least do that."

"Nope."

"Damn, this sucks more and more with each passing moment."

Sam took the remote out of a side table's drawer and handed it to his partner. "Anything you need to eat?"

"I need my iron and the B12. You know what goes with those."

"Yes, I do." Sam ducked into the kitchen.

G turned on the television and flipped through the channels until he found soothing jazz music. He never thought there'd be a day when he called jazz soothing. G relaxed and listened to the music while waiting for his partner to return with something to eat.

Sam brought in a tray of food.

"That's more than I asked for," G said.

"Love your choice of music. You warming up to jazz?"

"I'm past warming up to it."

"Good. Just as you predicted the refrigerator was stocked with a case of your favorite yogurt and a bottle of probiotics."

"It's creepy, but predictable." G attempted to hold the small bowl of yogurt in his hand. It started to slip from his fingers.

Sam took it from his partner.

Tears formed in the corners of G's eyes.

"It's okay, sweetheart, it's going to be okay." He set the yogurt down on the tray and offered his partner his new higher dose iron supplement. Sam brought a glass of orange to his partner's lips.

G drank it as if he were dehydrated. "So good."

Afterward Sam fed his partner the yogurt.

"I missed this stuff. It became my favorite food." G gasped for air in between spoonfuls of the creamy white yogurt. "Need a break."

Sam set the bowl down on the tray and pushed the tray toward the middle of the hassock. "You okay?"

"Feel like I can't get enough air." G gulped for air, taking in deep breaths yet without relief. "Maybe I went home from the hospital too soon. Need to go to bed."

Sam stood, leaned over, scooped G into his arms, and carried his partner into the bedroom. "Without these overgrown muscles, I never be able to pick you up like this."

G attempted to pull the covers down on the bed while Sam held him. His arms were too weak. He gave up on his efforts.

Sam laid G on the foot of the bed and pulled down the down the covers. He lifted G into his arms again and settled him under the covers.

"No bedtime story? Really?"

"If you're referring to sex, it's out of the question."

"Cuddle with me."

"In a bit, let me put away the food." Sam left the bedroom.

G faced the window, an effort which zapped the rest of his energy. He gasped for air. It was that fish out of water feeling again. G felt as if the air wasn't reaching anywhere inside his body.

Sam returned to the bedroom and climbed onto the bed. "G?" He gently shook his partner. Sam took out his cellphone and autodialed the doctor and informed him about the situation. He closed his cellphone and brought his lover into his arms. "G, come on, don't do this to me."

"I'm here," G said, gasping, "can't get air into my lungs. Can't breath right. Help me, Sam."

"Helps on its way."

"Don't let me… you know… just don't let me…." G couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"I gave you my promise," Sam said.

**#**

When Sam positioned him higher in bed against several pillows, G became fully conscious, as if awakening from a deep hibernation. He took in a huge breath, trying to bring in enough oxygen to stay conscious.

With his patient's head raised, Dr. Markus placed an oxygen mask on him.

G accepted the oxygen mask and breathed in the pure oxygen. For the first time in what seemed hours, his breaths normalized. He sighed in satisfaction.

Sam grasped his lover's hand and held it. "You're gonna be okay."

Dr. Markus gathered the needed intravenous line equipment from his medical bag and set it up to infuse iron and vitamin B12 into his patient. "If this doesn't work," Dr. Markus said, "I'll need to slap him back in the hospital." The doctor eyeballed Sam.

"I'd expect that." Sam released his lover's hand and assisted the doctor in setting up the line. "What about another blood transfusion?"

"He might need it. You up for that again?"

"I'm up for whatever G needs me for," Sam said.

"Then keep taking those iron supplements because we might need another dose of your blood." Dr. Markus finished infusing the iron, flushed the line, and started with a dose of Vitamin B12.

"The color's coming back to his face," Sam said.

"A good sign, Mr. Hanna."

G moaned and started to move his arms.

Sam held them in place. "Can't sweetheart." He laid on the bed beside his lover and stroked his face. "Almost through for the night."

Dr. Markus put away his equipment. "Keep him quiet for the night. And call me if there's a problem. _Any_ problem."

"I will."

"I'll let myself out," the doctor said, "it's more important that you keep him calm."

Sam continued to stroke his lover's face.

"Feels good."

"Glad to hear you talking to me."

"How did… am I…." G attempted to sit up again.

"You need to lie still and expend as little energy as possible," Sam said, gently holding his lover down. "You're home in your bed."

"But the mask."

"Necessary for you right now."

"You're right, feels better with the oxygen mask."

"Good."

"How about a foot massage? Is that too much movement?"

"Nope."

"First I need to know what happened. All of it. From the moment I climbed the ladder out of the manhole. I need to know why I'm like this."

"You read your diagnoses on your discharge orders."

"Yes, but I thought maybe there was more to this."

"Nope."

"I'm mystified," G said.

"About?" Sam crawled down to the bottom of the bed.

"How I could get so ill from these two deficiencies."

"Aw, now I see where you're going with this." He picked up one of lover's feet and started to massage it. "It has to do with being pregnant with twins."

"Maybe these experimenters don't know what they're doing with my food."

"Back to that again?"

"Let's face it, they goofed up on the all yogurt diet." G adjusted the face mask where it was snugged down on his nose. It was the sole reason he disliked them. Well, and one more thing. It felt as if were suffocating when in fact it helped him breathe better. Maybe it reminded him of all those years in foster care trapped in a system which failed to help him. That same feeling rose up inside him when someone tried to cover his face with anything. Well, except when Sam covered his mouth with his. That he loved.

"I'll agree with that."

"Maybe lack of experience with pregnant men caused this."

"I'd say more like a lack of experience with a pregnant man who's having twins," Sam said, kneading G's foot deeper.

"Okay, you've got me there. Feels good. I'm finally getting the foreplay I missed the first time we had sex." G smirked.

Sam shook his head. "If you're thinking this is a step in that direction—"

"Nope, I heard what the doctor said before he left. A disappointment and yet I understand because I'm dead beat tired."

Sam switched his attention to G's other foot.

"You're good at that. I'm about ready to go to sleep."

"Not yet, we've got some important details to tend to."

"We?"

"Yes, we haven't discussed our children's names."

"Wow, I haven't even given that a thought," G said. "I've been too worried about losing them. And me… damn." G sucked on his lower lip. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He jerked his foot away from Sam's hands.

Sam grasped it again, massaging it. "I know, sweetheart, me too."

"Naming our children is the furtherest thing from my mind."

"And that's the reason I brought it up right now," Sam said.

"Damn." More tears welled up in his eyes. "Can't bear this. What if… damn… can't name them," G said.

"That's why we need to name them." Sam crawled back up to G's side. "It's an incentive to see us through this trying time with your health."

"I don't know."

Sam drew his lover into his body. "I know and it's going to be okay."

"You're gonna tell me one thing."

"Shoot."

"Where did I get the blood?" G asked.

"The intravenous blood?"

"Yes."

"Me," Sam said, "and I'd do it again for you."

More tears formed causing an overflow of wetness to cascade down G's face. They dripped on Sam's arm.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise. I love you."

"Me too. Damn I wish we could be closer."

"You mean naked, right?"

"Yes." G sighed.

"Not a problem. I'd love to strip off your clothes. It's the next best thing to sex."

"Seriously?"

"Well, it rates right after kissing you," Sam said.

"No hickeys?"

"Okay, wrong order."

"Yes, sex, hickeys, kissing, and stripping off my clothes," G said.

"You forgot one thing, and it's gonna stay for the rest of our lives together," Sam said. "Foreplay." Sam drew down his lover's covers and exposed his clothed body. "Delicious." He smacked his lips.

"Tease." G sighed.

Sam tugged on his lover's sweats and pulled them off in one easy movement. "Too easy."

"What can I say, I'm easy." G laughed.

"Too easy." Sam started to take off G's sweatshirt.

"Too cool for that."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I'm cold."

Sam pulled up the covers and tucked his lover into bed. He started to strip off his own clothes.

"I need you in bed with me."

Sam climbed into bed behind his lover.

"Scared." G scooted back into Sam's warm body. "I hope everything is gonna be okay like you said." Scooting back into his partner exhausted him. G gasped for air, trying to bring more oxygen into his lungs. With the oxygen mask on, he recovered somewhat.

"I promise." Sam tugged off his sweats and kicked them out between the sheets, sending them to the floor. He drew G into his arms and snuggled under the covers with him. "Better?"

"That's what I needed." He reached for his partner's hand and grasped it. The move zapped his energy, yet he needed it. Sam's closeness was like energy for his soul and his body. "Hold me tighter. I love you. I need you."

Sam pulled his lover closer and nuzzled his neck.

**#**

G smelled the delicious aroma of bacon cooking. He rang the bell on the nightstand.

Earlier Sam placed a bell and a baby monitor on the nightstand and instructed G to stay put until he came into get him.

G was about to ring the bell again when Sam showed up and stood in the doorway.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"Little boy's room and bacon."

Sam chuckled. "Good ordering of your priorities."

"I thought so too," G said.

Sam helped his lover out of bed and brought him into the bathroom with the oxygen mask still in place and an oxygen tank in tow.

G plopped down on the toilet seat.

"Least you got that part of the training."

"Are we gonna make our boys sit on the toilet seat?" G asked.

"If we don't have a girl, no."

G smirked and signaled for Sam to help him off the toilet.

Sam brought his naked lover over to the sink and steadied him.

G washed his hands thoroughly, as per his partner's newest orders. He used to be flash of water and go type of hand washer.

In the bedroom Sam helped his partner get dressed in a bathrobe. "On the sofa or in bed?" Sam asked.

"Sofa."

"Put your arm around my waist."

G slipped an arm around Sam's waist to steady himself.

Sam guided his partner out to the living room and helped him lie down on the sofa. He drew a blanket over his lover and pecked him on the lips. "Anything else besides bacon?"

"You by my side."

"Food wise."

"Oh that type of sustenance, damn, I could always hope you'd follow through with your promise to ride me hard."

"You've got a good memory for what you want," Sam said. "But—"

"You don't need to repeat the discharge orders," G said, sighing. "a small omelet."

"Gotcha, appetite hasn't returned yet." Sam handed his partner the remote control for the television and disappeared into the kitchen.

G set the remote aside and slid down on the sofa, snuggling under the blanket. He caught himself starting to snore and awakened with a start.

"I heard that," Sam said from the kitchen.

"It wasn't that loud."

Sam brought in a tray with the bacon and one giant omelet, orange juice, the supplements, a small bowl of yogurt, and toast and jam.

"What part of small don't you understand?" G asked, eyeing the huge array of food.

"The part where we share an omelet, and I need to eat too."

"Oh, I jumped to conclusions," G said. "Thought you were gonna force feed me."

"Nope. Your appetite will return eventually."

"I'm worried about that." G took the fork from Sam. "I want to try and eat on my own." He took a small bite of the omelet on the fork. "Delicious as always." G finished the rest. "More."

Sam cut the omelet in half and scooped it onto a small plate.

"Might be too much." G started eating it and pointed to the bacon.

Sam added several slices of bacon to his partner's plate. "You certain you're not hungry?" He eyed the half finished omelet and smirked.

"Okay," G said with his mouth full of omelet. He thoroughly chewed the bite of food and swallowed it. G pointed to the glass of orange juice.

Sam handed it to him.

G downed half of the glass. "I think my appetite has improved today."

"Looks as if that's true." He watched his partner inhale the rest of the omelet.

"You gonna eat that?" G asked, pointing at his partner's untouched omelet.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

G leaned forward and scooped a hefty portion onto his fork and ate it.

"Here." Sam traded plates with his partner. "You finish the omelet. I'll make more later."

G dived into the second half of the omelet as if he were starving. He ate his bacon and finished off his orange juice.

Sam handed him the iron and B12 pills and yogurt. "I think this is a good sign."

"Me too. Good sign you haven't lost your touch in cooking too."

Sam leaned forward and kissed his lover and licked G's faces around his mouth.

"I probably left a mess. I was hungry beyond hungry, but didn't know it."

"A delicious mess." He took the plate from his lover and set it on the hassock.

"I don't think I'm ready for that."

"What?" Sam asked.

"You know."

"Doctor's orders. Two more days."

"That will be just about the time I absolutely need it." It had been too long since he had needed it in order to survive. G wasn't certain if that was a good thing or not.


	25. Mutt and Jeff

**Thank you for reading my novel. Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mutt and Jeff<strong>

**Chapter 25**

G relaxed against his lover in the hot tub. He floated on a satiated high after three hours of the hottest sex to date. His worries about needing sex for part of his sustenance faded into thoughts about what to name their future children.

"How about Mutt and Jeff?" G asked, sitting forward and glancing over his shoulder at his lover.

"So you calling me, Mutt?"

"Nope," G said, "I'm calling our children Mutt and Jeff."

Sam flipped his partner around to face him. "Seriously, man?" He scrutinized his partner.

"Don't go all Navy SEAL on me." G leaned in close and kissed his lover.

Sam pushed his partner away from him.

"You're angry about this?"

"I don't like the inferences with those names."

"I wasn't relating to those _inferences, _okay, man, it was a joke, well maybe not completely a joke because I was—"

Sam dragged him under the water with him, amorously kissing his partner and sucking on his neck. G shot to the surface, panting for air. Sam dragged him back down under the water.

G struggled to the surfaced this time. "Stop!"

Sam came up for air and pulled G onto his lap.

"Okay, I'll think of something else."

"You're damned right you will."

"What's gotten into you, man?"

"You, I missed sucking and biting your neck."

"Almost too much for me." He leaned into his lover again, hoping he'd come up with something different for names. Yet his mind zeroed in on their stark differences. "What if, hear me out this time, what if—"

Sam drew his partner back hard against his hard muscular body. He lowered his voice to a sexy whisper, " You certain you want to go there again?"

"Why don't you wait for me to finish my sentence? Okay?" G asked. "I'm just saying, we're different as night and day."

"Where?" Sam reached down and grasped his partner's hardening member. "You talking about here?"

"Damn, why does everything have to be about sex? I don't get it. I just wanted a normal conversation about naming our children and all you can think about is sex."

"I missed it."

G had missed it too, when he stopped worrying about why he'd lost all interest in sex with his lover. He chocked it up to the deficiencies. G sighed and relaxed in his lover's arms. It had been one week too long without sex. "I did too."

"You mean sort of," Sam said, releasing his partner's member.

"I'm a worrywart, okay, does that make you happy?" G pouted.

"Nope."

"Can we get back to the subject? All I wanted to say was, what if they are as different as night and day?" In his mind, G saw two babies, one dark and one light.

"And I asked you before, would that matter to you?"

G sighed and thought again about his lover's question. "Only so far as people gawking at them and asking stupid questions."

"You mean like the sometimes stupid questions you ask our suspects?"

"Now you're asking for it!" G flipped around and faced his lover. Sam's face boasted a huge grin. "I hope you're joking."

"Gotcha good that time."

"I'm gonna get you good." He raised up and slid down on Sam's hardened member as if he never had stopped bouncing on it for the last hour.

"You want more? Is that it?" Sam dragged his partner under the water with him and pressed the man against the far wall of the huge hot tub. "Time for the jets and music again." He pressed the remotes for both and lifted G out of the water onto the deck.

"No, damn it, I want to name our kids."

"Not in the mood for it."

"When are you gonna be in the mood for it?" G panted with his lover's deep thrusts.

"Stop talking, man, you're bugging me again, and you know what that means."

"More intensity to drown out my talking," G said, allowing his lover to take complete control over his body.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Nope."

Sam stopped in the middle of a powerful thrust. He pulled out and swam back over to the opposite side of the hot tub.

"What in the hell was that about?" G slid back into the water and stared across the hot tub at his lover.

"You said you didn't want it."

"You know what I meant." G attempted to climb out of the hot tub.

Sam swam behind G and surrounded his partner's waist. "Let's finish what I started."

Tears welled up in G's eyes. "Nope, I'm no longer interested in any of it including our discussion." He pulled away from his lover.

"You're touchy today."

"And you're too focused on sex."

Sam pulled G backwards with him into the water. He gently brought him to the steps and settled down on them. "What can I do to bring about peace in our relationship?"

"You've been reading too many psych magazines." G pulled away again and took the steps out of the water. He donned a turkish bathrobe and dried off his body with it before slipping it off onto the deck. G stepped into the master bedroom and climbed into bed. He wrapped himself in the comforter and snuggled underneath it.

Sam slid into bed behind his partner. "I'm serious about what I just said."

"And I'm serious about what I said and you made fun of it."

"What can I do to—"

"Stop! Okay? Just forget it."

"You want to name the babies."

G nodded.

"And I dissed you."

He nodded again and pulled away from Sam, burying his face in a pillow.

Sam wrapped his arms around G's waist and snuggled closer to him. He heard his partner softly crying into the pillow. "Please don't, G, damn, what can I do to make this up to you." He stroked his partner's head and back. "Okay, damn this, I'll say it. Guys just don't say it, okay, they don't, and you're gonna make me."

"Yep," G said through his sobbing.

"I'm sorry."

"Genuinely?" G raised his head off the pillow.

Sam flipped his partner onto his back and straddled G below his protruding abdomen. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm caught up in my pleasures and not interested in the babies' names. There, I admitted it."

"Finally." G wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and drew him down into a passionate and sloppy kiss.

"Feel happy now?"

"Nope, satisfied."

"Yep, there's that cheshire cat grin you get whenever you finally get your way."

"I don't grin like a cat," G said, "I yowl like one." He winked at his lover.

Sam chuckled. "That you do and loud."

"You're the one who hounded me about those names, and now all you're interested in is sex."

"You're feeling better and I missed it. I needed it like you used to need it."

"Damn." The tables were turned and his lover now felt the overwhelming need to have sex. "Unfortunately, my drive hasn't returned since the vitamin deficiencies."

"I noticed." Sam leaned in and pecked his partner on the lips. "Maybe it'll take more time."

"Or maybe I'm getting closer to my due date." G counted the days he'd been pregnant and wondered if it meant he was closer to giving birth than they both had first believed.

"Let's go look at our calendar."

"I looked and I'm worried again."

"Ah, I see, that's what this is really about," Sam said. "I failed to pick up on your cues this time. Let's look together and I'll ease your worry."

"No need to go anywhere, the calendar's in my nightstand's drawer."

Sam opened the drawer and saw the calendar with dog-eared corners. He removed it and handed it to his partner.

G opened it to the day they first had consummated their relationship. He pointed to the day and then counted out loud through the months. "Five months."

"One problem with that, gestation is nine to ten months."

"For a woman, Sam, and the last time I looked I'm a man," G said. "What if the months are counted from the day I first bought the baby furniture?"

"What?" Sam's eyebrows raised high.

"It's a theory I've got going."

"I think you're grabbing at proverbial straws."

"What if I'm right? That makes it—"

"Eleven months."

"Damn." He glanced at the calendar and back up into Sam's eyes. "I can't even count right."

"You're worried and we need to find a way to squelch those worries."

"Access to the full investigation again."

"And you believe Hetty will allow that… in _your_ condition."

"I'm hoping to slip one by her." G had planned the trip already in his mind and how to handle his operations manager. "Those files might show me the information we need, rather, the information I need to stop worrying about my delivery date."

"And if they don't?"

"I'm back to being a worrywart."

"Something you excel at and quite well," Sam said. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"Distractions," G said.

"So we're going to work?"

"An excursion to the office that is if you can keep your hands off me for a long enough time." G winked at his lover.

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p>Sam parked in his designated space. He hopped out of the Challenger and helped G out of the passenger side. "Remember what we talked about on the way here."<p>

"How can I forget? You made me repeat it back to you twice. We do have one bargaining chip."

"The tunnel below our home."

"Yes," G said, "if I have to use it I will."

"Go easy on her."

"It's me Sam."

"Right." He opened the door and ushered his partner into headquarters.

G wanted to hide his over pregnant size, but knew it was impossible. He showed, beyond showed. G sighed and entered the bullpen. Nobody. He relaxed his posture and realized he had held his breath. G released his pent up breath with a long sigh.

"Easy, man, no one's gonna bite."

"She'll bite."

"Ah yes." Sam eyed the area behind G's desk.

G startled and faced his operations manager. "Hetty."

"Mr. Callen, I thought you were supposed to be home on bed rest."

"I've gotten a reprieve."

"Well, that's good news."

"I need to talk to you about the investigation and the files."

"You two are officially off the case," she said. "I've given it to Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye."

"Seriously, Hetty, what about after I deliver?" G asked, angrier than he imagined he'd be over this huge change in his life.

"You'll be," she eyed her agent's oversized body, "raising twins."

G faced his partner and gave him a look. "I'm going there." He flipped on his heels and faced his operations manager again. "I need to see those files and I won't take no for an answer."

"That's a negatory."

"Negatory? What?! I can't believe this. That was our case."

"Was is the operating word, Mr. Callen," Hetty said.

"I'll trade what I need to see for something you want," G said.

She eyed him. "Are you bribing me, Mr. Callen?"

"Nope, he's using a bargaining chip," Sam said, coming along side his partner. "I guarantee this will help your investigation."

"Two against one," G said, "I'd take the bargaining chip and run with it if I were you."

"What are you in need of?" Hetty asked.

"Specific time frames for delivery of babies."

"You feel you're close." She eyed her lead agent's huge protruding belly again.

"Yes, and until I know for certain, I'll be worried about it."

"Follow me." She motioned with a hand and walked toward the archive room.

When he entered the room, G's jaw dropped. Every file was spread out on five large tables. "Are they categorized?"

"Yes, Mr. Callen, here's the area you'll want to see." She sauntered over to the largest table and pointed to one section of it.

"Looks as if you need help." He leaned over the table and examined the slips of paper. Pregnancy after pregnancy resulted in early delivery dates, all in the fifth to sixth months. "Just how many men are involved?"

"At last count, fifty men, that's fifty men with viable babies."

G attempted to contain his surprise. He stared at the names on one list on a different table. "And these?"

"All died."

"No multiple births?"

"Not a one, Mr. Callen, you're the only one," she said. "And your information?"

He flipped on his heels and faced her where she stood directly behind him. "When I first moved into my home I remembered a tunnel I discovered under the house while I lived there as a kid."

"A tunnel?"

"Yes, and someone's been busy creating their own underground world," G said. "They connected it to my tunnel."

"Wait a minute Mr. Callen," she lowered her voice, "you're saying this tunnel connects to theirs."

"Yes, that's what I said," G said. "I need to sit down."

Sam lead his partner over to an empty chair on the far side of the room.

"What were the symptoms before delivery?"

Hetty eyed him. "Pain."

"That sucks because it's the only thing I've got aversion to," G said, attempting to relax. Being with Sam and being relaxed appeared to be the only two things which decreased his pain. The pain commenced upon his discharge from the hospital. "And there's a state-of-the-art surveillance system set up near the entrance to the tunnel under my home. I suggest we survey their surveillance."

"No taking it down?"

"Ill advised," Sam said. He stroked his partner's back.

"Because?"

"You'd have to go down there to understand," G said, matching his breaths to his partner's strokes on his back. He hoped the pain subsided soon. "They've got refrigerators and freezers filled with my food."

"Mr. Callen!"

"I know, it sounds… impossible… but it's true."

"He trusted them to provide him with the change in diet the doctor ordered," Sam said.

"And it was in your refrigerator when you got home?"

"Yes, Hetty, everything down to the probiotic," G said. "Creepy."

"That's more than creepy, Mr. Callen, they've got access to your medical records."

"And who knows what else," G said.

"There you go again with that conspiracy theory," Sam said.

"Well, what if they chose me on purpose?"

"Seriously, I told you not to go there."

"I'm just saying it's possible."

"Gentlemen. I'll start surveillance on their comings and goings," Hetty said.

"One more thing, I deciphered the Russian encrypted pig Latin message they left on the computers," Sam said.

"What? How come I'm the last to know, again?" G asked.

"You were sleeping off those deficiencies," he said. "For your information, she's the last to know."

"Okay, second to last to know." G stood and walked over to the table where he had read the names of the men who'd delivered viable babies.

"The messages state that they know we were in the tunnel system and to watch our next step."

"Threats?" G asked. "Is that all they've got? I would've hoped for something better than threats."

"Disappointing? I thought so too," Sam said.

"I'll take that into account when we set up the surveillance," Hetty said.

"And just to be extra cautious, pretend they're surveilling you," G said.

'This is convoluted," she said.

"It's been that way from the beginning," G said. "Why change your modus operandi now? They certainly won't. Neither should we change ours. Sam we'll give you the particulars. I need to go to the little boy's room." G left his operations manager and his partner staring at each other.

* * *

><p>#<p>

* * *

><p>G swore he heard the pounding of a hammer against the bedroom wall. It awakened him from a deep sleep. Another well needed nap in the middle of the afternoon. He glanced to his left. The closet door was missing. In its place was a smoothed wall ready for painting. G edged out of bed. He stood on wobbly legs and surveyed his partner's handiwork. Sam was more talented than he'd let on when it came to remodeling. No wonder his partner suggested the remodel.<p>

G felt along the wall where the door had been. A perfect wall. He almost tripped over a paint can. Everything required to paint the dry wall, no, it was enough for the entire wall, was at his feet. He crouched and opened the gallon of paint. His jaw dropped open. _This must be one of Sam's pranks._ Bright red. It wasn't G's idea of a relaxing color. He poured paint into a paint tray liner and dipped a roller brush into it. G started painting where the wall met the outside wall.

Sam joined his partner with another roller brush.

"Bright red?" G asked.

"Passionate and sexy," Sam said.

"Too much." G pouted. "I'm not gonna paint the whole room in this color."

"Neither am I. One wall."

"I think I can live with that."

"Good."

They finished painting up to the furniture. Sam moved it away from the wall.

"I could help."

"Seriously? No. Painting is your speed."

"Thanks." G dipped his roller brush into the paint and continued to paint the wall.

"Sam's orders."

"No doctor's orders?" G asked.

"Nope, just me wanting to keep you safe."

"Thanks Mom."

Sam picked up his roller brush and joined his partner again. "It's for your own good."

"I don't think so," G said. "I think you've got ulterior motives. This odorless paint?"

"Reduced emissions."

"Something you don't have to worry about." G eyed his partner's pants front.

"Just painting with you gets me hot for your body."

"You certain it isn't the paint color?" G smirked and winked at his partner.

"See, it's working already." Sam chuckled.

"I'm in trouble." G made a face and doubled over at the waist, placing his roller brush in the paint tray. "Got those weird symptoms again."

Sam dropped his roller brush into the tray and helped his partner into bed.

"I hope I'm not ready to give birth."

"I just wish you had told me about these symptoms when they first occurred."

"Call me stubborn." G snuggled under the covers and shuddered. The pains were worse this time.

Sam massaged G's lower back and buttocks.

"No sex."

"I'm following doctor's protocol."

"Just making certain," G said. He panted through waves of pain.

"Not working?" Sam asked.

"Not yet." G winced and shuddered again.

"Roll over onto your stomach."

"Seriously?" G attempted the impossible. He managed a half-hearted belly roll.

"Perfect." Sam deepened his massage.

"Easy, Sam, not so hard."

"Okay, not working, time for part two." Sam autodialed Dr. Markus and left a message.

"Delivery?" G asked, hoping it wasn't time yet.

"Maybe, let's see what he recommends first."

"Is the nursery finished?" G rolled back onto his side. Even a semi-stomach position sent shockwaves of pain throughout his body.

"Everything. Paint too."

"What color? I hope not red."

"Never, the last thing needed are two hungry and over exited babies."

"Agreed." G panted through another onslaught of pain.

"It's pale green."

"What about the closet? Did adding it do anything?"

"I took pictures." Sam laid on the bed facing G. He flipped through photographs, showing his partner the remodeling of their nursery.

"You combined the closets and opened them up to the room. Great idea."

"Adds about 100 square feet."

"And our closet?" G asked through intense huffing and puffing.

"Punched a hole near the bathroom and framed in the walls."

"Just like we discussed," G said. "I never know you were this handy."

"I'm full of surprises," Sam said. His cellphone vibrated and he answered it. "Yes, everything followed and no resolution of symptoms." Sam listened to the doctor's instructions and disconnected the call.

"The verdict?" G asked.

"He says try the hot tub."

"Yeah, sure he did, a good excuse for a hot time." G winked at him.

"Actually he told me sex would help you."

"Come on, Sam, that's your story." G sat up and undressed. "I wish I knew why sex doesn't appeal to me like it did."

"I think it's the phase you're going through before it's time to deliver."

"Different priorities." G patted his naked abdomen.

Sam assisted his partner to the hot tub and helped him into it. "We good?" He stripped off his own clothes and tossed them on the deck. Sam sunk into the hot water and sighed.

G slid against Sam's warmth and relaxed, the pain left his body on contact with his partner's body.

"Well?" Sam asked.

"Gone. I'm not surprised." G sighed. "You want, you know—"

"Sex, only if you're up to doing it."

"Yeah." G swam to the other side and adjusted the remote controls. A sudden sharp pain struck his abdomen. G doubled over, grabbing the edges of the hot tub and crying out. "Damn it. No!" He lost his grip and collapsed into the water.

Sam scooped G into his arms and carried him into the house. He dialed 911 and quickly dried off himself and his partner.

G moaned and grasped his abdomen. "Make it stop. Hurts."

"I think the only way is the inevitable." Sam dressed himself and then his partner. He lifted G into his arms and walked toward the living room. He opened the front door and waited for the paramedics on the front stoop.

Two paramedics arrived and brought a gurney up the front walkway.

Sam settled G onto the gurney.

G grasped his partner's arm. He whispered, "Don't leave me."

"I'm gonna ride with you."

G sighed and released Sam's forearm.

After the paramedics loaded G into the ambulance, Sam climbed into it. He sat and held G's hand. "We good?"

"Last time you asked me that I collapsed."

"True, you can't go there now."

"I'm scared." G squeezed Sam's hand. He was thankful the hospital was close and at the same time nervous about what was to come.


	26. Giving Life

**This chapter is updated as of 26 Sept 2015 due to a change in the children's names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Giving Life<strong>

**Chapter 26**

Sam climbed into the hospital bed and cuddled up to his partner.

G pushed backward, wanting his partner closer. "Naked."

"Nope."

"Need it."

"Wouldn't advise it considering your location," Sam said.

G raised his head and glanced around the room. _That_ maternity room. The one he visited twice before this. His right hand shot down to his abdomen. "The babies?"

"Are sleeping soundly in their bassinets," Sam said. "I just fed them your breast milk."

"I need to see them… now." G attempted to sit up in bed.

"You're not sitting up." Sam moved his partner into position facing him. "Stay just like this." One by one he brought their babies over to G. "Here's the first one born, a beautiful girl," he said, presenting G their daughter.

G looked her over, hesitating to take her from Sam's arms.

"You okay? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

"Very funny. I'm just amazed at how much she takes after you."

"Seriously, there isn't any inkling of that in her skin color."

"No, but everything else is like you, completely like you." G took her into his arms and cradled her against his breast.

Sam brought the second baby born over to his partner. "And here's our beautiful boy," he said.

Again G hesitated for a moment.

"You okay?"

"He… looks just like me."

"Yes, and I tried to stay away from 'G' names for both of our children."

G took him into his arms and brought the baby along side his sister.

Afterward Sam climbed back into bed and snuggled with his new family. "His name is Ryan."

"That's perfect. And our daughter?"

"I gave her a name and we can change it you don't like it," Sam said.

"To me, right off, she's a Jessica."

"I'm glad you didn't say a 'R' name like some parents do with twins."

"Wouldn't do that to my children," G said.

"I love the name and it's close enough to what I chose."

G studied their faces and tightly wrapped bodies. He gently grasped each of their hands and silently counted the digits. After that he unwrapped their blankets and checked the number of toes and their entire bodies. Everything was normal. G wrapped them in their blankets again and brought them back to his breast. "Too bad it's not feeding time."

"I fed them milk at your breasts."

"What?!" G shot his partner a look.

"I refused to feed them from a bottle when they had the real thing this close."

"Invasion of the suckers while I was out cold, is that it?" G asked, feigning a frown.

"Yes, I took advantage of your vulnerability."

G leaned in and kissed his partner on the lips. "I wish we could, you know, but I understand why not."

"You asked a question and answered it in one sentence," Sam said. "Talented."

"You know what I meant."

"Yep, me too, but my need has lessened since our last hot tub experience."

"Really?" G asked. "I think we're even now."

"I was over the top before and now something has changed."

"And I wasn't interested and now I'm back to wanting you… now… if I could… I'm divided though," G said.

"Understandable."

"Was everything okay with the surgery and the delivery?" G asked.

"Dr. Markus was more than shocked with everything transpiring without one single problem."

"Still seems like I'm dreaming."

Sam eyed his partner.

"Too perfect, you know what I mean?" G asked. "Nothing really hits me about it though."

"Okay, I got the same creepy feeling."

"So I'm not the only paranoid person in this partnership," G said, smirking.

"And marriage."

"Not yet married."

"Need to be," Sam said. "I want our children to have the same last name."

G yawned and closed his eyes. "Tired."

"I get the message," Sam said. "Now you're the one stalling."

G opened his eyes. "Not stalling, giving birth requires too much energy."

"Excuse accepted… for now," Sam said, leaning in for a peck on G's lips. "Rest until the babies need their next meal."

G asked, "How long is that?"

Sam glanced at his watch. "Sixty minutes."

"What? Seriously?"

"Unfortunately."

"What is it… every two hours?"

"Just under that, at least that's their need right now."

G sighed. "Man, just thinking about that exhausts me."

"That's why I fed them at your breast," Sam said. "You needed the rest."

"I'm starting to see your help in all this," G said. "And starting to see Hetty was right about us not being on the case. Damn."

"But what?"

"You see the gears churning… this is what I wanted for years, and it's worth every moment I spend with you and our children," G said. He closed his eyes for the second time. "Okay one power nap coming up. I want you to wake me."

"If I can rouse you."

G's eyes flew open again. "What?"

"Yep, last time I tried for five minutes."

"Well, I guess that might happen again." His eyes fluttered and he yawned again. Again G fell into a deep sleep.

As before Sam attempted to rouse G and gave up. He positioned the two newest members of his family at his partner's breasts and fed them more food. Sam placed each satiated baby in its own bassinet and climbed back into bed with his partner.

G scooted backward into Sam. "You didn't wake me."

"Tried again."

"Damn, I missed their feeding a second time. Sucks."

"You mean for the fifth time today," Sam said.

"What? The fifth time… this sucks big time." G sighed.

"I don't think you're gonna stay awake long enough to feed our babies any time soon," Sam said.

"I surrender," G said, "whatever you drugged me with worked." He smirked and closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam helped G out of the Challenger. "Remember what I said, don't be a hero."<p>

"I think I can make it okay," G said, taking a few steps toward the front door of their home.

Sam pushed their new two-seater stroller and carried their twins.

G stopped halfway and panted. He leaned over and tried to catch his breath. "I think this was a bad idea."

"Sit down. Don't try to walk any further."

G lowered his wiped out body on the driveway. "I hope you can pick me up off this hot pavement before I wilt or maybe it's welt or maybe it's both."

Sam rushed back to his lover's side and hoisted him off the hot driveway with one hand. "Wrap your arm around my waist."

"Maybe we need help," G said.

"Just as long as you hold onto me we can do this," Sam said. He trudged toward the house. On the front stoop, he leaned his lover against the wall and unlocked the door. "I'm gonna put you inside the doorway on the floor."

After his lover helped him inside the house, G laid on the cool hardwood floor in a heap. He felt as if he were a gigantic piece of silly putty left out in the sun too long. Not one single muscle responded to his wishes. Crawling to the sofa was out of the question.

Sam lifted G into his arms and brought him into the bedroom.

When his lover started to undress him, G sighed.

"Don't get any ideas."

"No ideas, feels good with you doing it," G said. "I'm beyond being able to do anything tonight."

"Good to hear you say that." Sam tucked his lover into bed. "I'm gonna bring Jessica and Ryan to bed for their midnight snack."

"I can't do this. Too tired."

"I'll take care of it."

"I've yet to stay awake through an entire feeding."

"You will with some rest and plenty of my famous omelettes."

G rolled over to his side, hoping he could at least keep his eyes open for this special time of feeding their babies. His eyes fluttered. He widened them. Sam walked into the room with both babies in his arms. "Hurry." G brought the babies to his breasts and helped them feed. He forced himself to stay awake. With each breath G kept his mind focused on the precious lives he now gave life to through feeding them his milk. That reminder alone prevented him from falling asleep.

After a short feeding, Sam took their babies away and put them in their cribs. He slid into bed with his lover and surrounded him with his arms. "You made it through a whole feeding."

"And now I'm gonna say good-night because I can't keep my eyes open another minute."

Sam kissed G's forehead. "I love you."

"I know, I mean, I really do feel that," G said. "And I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam allowed his lover to sleep between feedings. He kept him well fed with his famous omelets. And he made certain that G received the supplements the doctor ordered upon discharge from the hospital.<p>

One morning a week after they had been home from the hospital, Sam reached out his hand to stroke his lover and discovered an empty bed. He shot straight up in bed. Sam leaped out of bed, grabbed his bathrobe, and started looking for G.

The last place he expected his lover to be was the nursery. Sam stood in the doorway, resting a hand on the doorjamb. G sat in an oversized rocking chair, holding Jessica on his lap. Sam purchased the rocking chair online about a week before their two children came into the world. He listened to G singing to Jessica and afterward talking to her.

Sam hadn't noticed his lover's body until this moment. G's skin finally had the complexion it had before the pregnancy. Yet his lover still possessed the body of woman who's main purpose was giving life. G no longer appeared gaunt and starved for sustenance. The pregnancy took its toll on his lover's body. Perhaps a better diet was needed next time, if there was a next time. Sam hoped there would be. He loved their family and wanted more children. The choice was his lover's alone.

G looked up from Jessica and glanced at Sam standing in the doorway. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see you two bonding," Sam said, crossing the space between them. He kissed G on the head and stroked their daughter's full head of hair.

"She's beautiful. Thank you."

Sam stroked G's hair. "Have they been fed?"

"Yes, I was just finishing my time with our daughter."

"You took the initiative to come in here and feed them?"

"Heard them fussing through the baby monitor," G said, bringing Jessica to his shoulder and standing up. "Did I ever thank you for this chair? It's perfect for feeding the babies."

"You're welcome." Sam came along side G's robed body and watched him tuck their daughter in her crib. "Can I interest you in an omelette?"

"Nope."

"A dip in the hot tub?"

"Only a dip?" G asked, glancing at his partner sideways.

Sam slipped an arm around G's waist. "Depends on how you take the word."

"I see, playing word games again."

"Double meaning to everything these days." He squeezed his lover's buttocks. "Ah, there's even two of these." Sam took G into his arms and kissed him. "Let's go have some good clean fun. You deserve it."

"Baby monitor."

"Already prepared for that scenario." Sam walked over to a window and opened it. "We'll hear them no matter what."

"And they'll hear us," G said.

"Nope, only you." Sam took his lover by the hand and lead him toward the hot tub.


	27. Discord

**This chapter is updated as of 26 Sept 2015 due to a change in the children's names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Discord<strong>

**Chapter 27**

Sam carried G to bed and dried him off.

"Now you're gonna start the foreplay?" G smirked.

"I forgot one time and I get needled about it."

"And you get razzed for it." G wrapped his arms around Sam's neck and drew him down into a passionate kiss. "You poor, poor thing."

"I'll make it up to you."

"You'd better." G pulled the covers over his satiated, tired body.

"Don't get too comfy." Sam left the room and returned with their two babies. "Asleep already?"

"Nope, just resting my eyes." G brought his babies to his breast and fed them. "I love this feeling."

"And I never grow tired of watching you feed them." Sam climbed into bed and cuddled up to his family.

"Have you thought any more about what we talked about at the hospital?"

"The conspiracy theory?"

"Well, think about this, where's the food coming from now?"

"The grocery store," Sam said, deadpan.

"Good one, never expected such a fast reply." G smirked. "Did you buy it?"

"Nope, Hetty purchased it with our money."

"What? How come you didn't tell me? How come I'm the last to know?"

"I tried to tell you, but I couldn't keep you awake long enough for a real conversation," Sam said.

"Very funny."

"True?"

"Yes, couldn't help myself." G lifted Ryan to his shoulder and burped him.

Sam burped Jessica. "While you were out of it I didn't want to leave you alone."

"At least that's one good thing."

"Wouldn't do that to you so I asked Hetty and our team to step in for us."

"And you rewarded them with baby time?" G asked. He laid Ryan down on the bed next to his sister. "Ever notice how they look similar."

"They're twins, G, come on."

"I expected them to be different as… day and night."

"Still on that reality?" Sam asked. "Glad you didn't want to name them Mutt and Jeff for real."

"And I'm glad you didn't think of two names starting with 'G'." G sighed and laid down next to their babies and watched them sleep. "Wish I could feel that peaceful about the situation. Did Hetty check to see if they're still there?"

"Our remodelers cleaned everything out yet without knowing they're being tracked."

"Got to love Hetty," G said, "she listened to us and kept her ear to the ground. And?"

"Nothing known yet."

"What's she hiding from us?"

"As the last message from them said, 'watch your next move', and I'd do just that," Sam said.

"Seriously?"

"Come on, man, you're in no condition to—"

"Sam, it was _our_ investigation."

"And that means what? You're gonna throw this all away?" Sam motioned with his hands. "This is what you wanted. This is what you dreamed of for your whole adult life."

"I get it. Just walk away and forget about the whole thing," G said.

"Did you ever think they knew you wanted this and chose you for their experiment?" Sam asked.

"Do you know how you sound?" G got up and put on his bathrobe. "Time for these little ones to get to bed." He picked up Jessica and cradled her in his arms, cooing to her as he walked toward the nursery.

Sam followed with Ryan in his arms.

G settled Jessica into her crib. He faced his partner. "I guess you're right." He sighed and walked toward the door.

Sam stepped up to his lover's side. "This is my dream too." He turned off the light.

G closed the door behind them. "It's as if they read my mind to the letter. A man I love in my life. A family. Make that an instant family."

"And still you want answers," Sam said, pinning G to the wall. "We started at this conjunction nearly six months ago. Right outside this room." He leaned in and gave his lover a light kiss. "I want more children, but if you don't I'm fine with your decision."

"Now _you're_ reading my mind." G returned the kiss. "I was gonna ask you if you wanted more children."

"But?"

"No buts, just that I'd have to go through all of this again." G motioned to his body and his still protruding abdomen.

"Let's take a breather before we pursue this again."

"And we'll need _them_ in our lives," G said, slipping out from under his partner's arms.

Sam surrounded G's waist with both arms and drew him backward against his body. "I know some of this wasn't easy." He passionately kissed G's neck. "And some of it was pure fun. This neck looks too clean."

"Don't think of—"

Sam sunk his teeth into his partner's neck and sucked on the man's tender skin.

G relaxed in his lover's arms. "Damn, you know what that does to me."

"Yep, round two."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G and Sam relaxed in each other's arms on the bedspread.<p>

"Thought about our wedding and our honeymoon?" G asked.

"All the time."

"Right." G rolled over to his side and half laid on Sam's body. He stroked his hand down his lover's smooth chest. "These muscles are still huge."

Sam grasped his lover's hand and placed it on his swelling member. "This needs the attention."

"Again? Already?"

"Yes," Sam said, "now get down there and take care of business."

"Come on, seriously, we just finished—"

Sam pushed his lover's head down to his groin. "Stop talking and get working on it."

G scooted off the bed sideways and nearly fell face first on the floor. "No way in hell!"

"Had enough of me? Is that it?"

"Yes, for now, we just finished this." G backed away from the bed.

"Normally—"

G raised his voice. "Don't talk to me about what's normal." He dressed in sweats and stepped into slippers. "I don't know what's normal any more."

Sam stopped his partner at the bedroom door. "What's gotten into you?"

"Me?" G pointed at his chest. "Me? What about you and your ridiculous demands for sex. You told me you're normal again."

"You know I love it when do that." Sam licked his lips.

G glared at him. "So, step aside."

Sam crossed his arms and leaned against the bedroom door.

"Is that how you're gonna play this?" G punched his partner in the chest.

Sam grabbed G's fist and held it away from his body. "I'm not playing with you."

"Release me."

Sam twisted his partner around and forced him back against his strong, naked body. "You're gonna talk to me."

G sighed and relaxed in his partner's arms.

"Good, relaxed, now talk."

"Crap, I don't know if I can… I had… damn… another nightmare."

Sam whispered, "When? Why didn't you tell me before this?"

"Don't wanna talk about it." G sighed again.

"I know that sound."

"I dreamed they were gonna come and take away our babies," G said.

"Who?"

"Those people, you know, the one's who made this happen."

"Not gonna happen, G," Sam said, "they know you wanted a family and you've got one. Everything's fulfilled."

"I'm the experiment and now they'll come and get them."

"Okay, Mr. Conspiracy Theorist, I think you need to get your head on straight about this," Sam said. "No one in their right mind is gonna come inside this home and take our children."

"They'll just crawl up the tunnel and—"

"The now sealed off tunnel."

"What?"

Sam released his partner.

G faced him. "Since when?"

"Hetty sealed off everything and reopened _your_ secret tunnel exit."

"Okay, I was gonna tell you about it… someday."

"Sure," Sam said. "All the alarm system components are now synced within our home and monitored here."

"And I'm the last to know again."

"You needed your beauty sleep."

"Seriously?"

"Nope, you needed to give birth to our family." Sam smirked and leaned over to peck his partner on the lips.

"I'm not in the mood," G said, stepping backward.

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Okay, change of venue," Sam said. "Let's go pump those breasts."

G shot him a look.

"Well, are they sore?"

"Kind of."

Sam donned a bathrobe and took G by the hand into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam rolled over in bed and scooted closer to his partner. He shot up in bed. "G?" Sam climbed off the bed and dressed in his sweats. After a quick search of the house and a glance outside at the driveway, he called Hetty.<p>

"Mr. Hanna, it's early… still."

"Have you seen Callen?"

"He was here a while ago and should arrive there soon."

Sam hung up and paced the bedroom. Afterward he entered the living room and opened the front drapes to watch his partner park the Mercedes on the street.

G entered the house and passed by his partner to the refrigerator where he pumped his breasts.

"Seriously? Not a word from your mouth. You just walk into our home and—"

"I'm not ready to talk to you," G said, finishing his task.

"Okay, that may be your choice, but we're about to be married."

"And your point is?" G asked. He poured himself a tall glass of milk and added two heaping tablespoons of chocolate protein powder, stirring them thoroughly into the liquid. He drank half the glass and set the glass on the island.

"I thought a conversation was in order after you visited with Hetty," Sam said.

"Nope." G walked toward the master bedroom. He pulled a suitcase out of the halfway finished closet and set it on the bed. G piled t-shirts and sweat pants into it without refolding them.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm taking a break."

"From?"

"Everything."

"Come on, man, you need to think this through," Sam said.

"I've thoroughly thought it through." G zipped the bag closed and hoisted it over his left shoulder.

"So this is it?"

"This is what?" G asked.

"You're gonna walk out that door again without a word as to where you're going."

"Yep." G started to head out the door.

Sam walked past him and stood in before the front door, his arms crossed. "No talking?"

"Can't talk about it right now."

"And our relationship? Our marriage? Our honeymoon?"

"This isn't about you, okay, just back off," G said. "Step aside."

Sam opened the front door and motioned for his partner to leave. "Have at it." He watched his partner get into the Mercedes and drive off.

Sam autodialed Hetty again. "What the hell happened between the two of you?"

"Not much I'm afraid," Hetty said. "He came here and attempted to speak with me and gave up, leaving in a huff."

"I guess it's something you can't solve," Sam said, "at least I'm hoping that's the case."

"Mr. Hanna, what are you trying to say?"

"He's gone. He pumped his breasts and packed a bag and left."

"Odd," Hetty said.

"I thought so too. I hear babies crying. Got to go." Sam ended the call and tossed his cellphone on the foyer table.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>Four days later a sound in the kitchen awakened Sam from a deep sleep. He dressed in sweat pants and reached for the gun in his nightstand. Sam inched his way toward the kitchen. He cocked the hammer on his weapon and slid quietly into the dining area. "Hands up where I can see them."<p>

The intruder raised his hands high in the air. "I suggest you don't shoot because our babies won't get any food." G faced his partner and lowered his hands.

"Damn it, G, you could've gotten yourself killed."

"Just came back to do my duty, and then I'll be leaving again," G said. He faced the refrigerator again and finished pumping his breasts.

"That's absurd."

"Call it what you want, but I need to finish what I started." G took the equipment to the sink, rinsing the tubing until it ran clear. He placed the breast pump in the dish drainer.

"No talking again?"

"Nope." G faced his partner and stared at a spot on the floor between them.

"You're not gonna even look me in the eyes," Sam said.

"Nope."

Sam slowly shook his head. "When will I see you again?"

"Can't tell you that. Don't know."

"I can move out if you want—"

"Don't, just, don't, okay, stop." G rushed out of the room and opened the front door. "Not ready to talk." He slipped through the open doorway into the still dark morning.


	28. Harmony

**This chapter is updated as of 26 Sept 2015 due to a change in the children's names.**

* * *

><p><strong>Harmony<strong>

**Chapter 28**

Early dawn five days after his last breast pumping, G slipped inside the back door of his home and into the kitchen. His swollen breasts hurt worse each day after the last breast pumping, and he needed fast relief. He pumped his breasts, one at a time until the soreness subsided for the most part. After finishing the task, he rinsed out the breast pump and slumped down to the kitchen floor exhausted from the many days of relentless pain.

"Thought I heard something out here," Sam said, entering the kitchen. "I was almost out of breast milk. Glad you stopped by." He settled down on the floor next to his partner.

"Sorry I couldn't talk to you," G said. He wiped his breasts off with his royal blue t-shirt. "I'm still not certain I can."

"Take your time," Sam said, "we've got plenty of that. No pressure."

G sighed and hesitated to speak. He stared down at his wet t-shirt and then the floor between his legs. "I'm not cut out for this."

"For what?"

"This." He pulled on his t-shirt and pointed to the stains of breast milk on it.

"You mean fatherhood?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I guess that's what it's called," G said. "I'd never make a good father."

"Who told you this?"

"No one," G said, releasing his t-shirt and crossing his arms. "I've come to the conclusion myself."

"Based on your performance thus far."

"That and other things."

"The other things being?"

"Getting pregnant in the first place," G said. "Imagine a man getting pregnant. I got kidnapped and pregnant and then I had twins and then—"

Sam grasped his partner's face and planted a soft kiss on his pouty lips.

"What was that for?" G asked.

"I missed you. And you're a great father."

"You're basing this on what you've seen so far," G said. "What about as they get older? How should I explain my inability as an undercover agent to keep myself safe? Ever thought about how stupid that sounds? Well, I have and I'd say that's about the stupidest thing I've ever had happen to me."

"You done?"

"Just about."

"Go on."

"Finished." G huffed.

"I think you forgot the part of the discussion where you wanted a family and a husband."

"And that makes a difference?" G asked.

"Of course," Sam said, "somewhere along the way you voiced that to someone and they signed you up for this experiment."

"It was a stupid idea."

"You're telling me those two precious babies in our nursery were a mistake," Sam said, slipping an arm around his partner's shoulders and drawing him into his side. "Let me tell you how I see this scenario which you've deemed a stupid idea."

"I'm sticking with my version of the story," G said, snuggling close to his partner.

"I missed you." Sam kissed the top of his partner's head. "You wanted all of this and you've got it. That's the simplified version."

G raised his head. "I'm no father figure."

"What?" Sam's eyebrows lifted high.

"No one ever taught me how to do these… things."

"And yet you're instincts are spot on," Sam said, eyeing his partner's t-shirt.

"They hurt and I unloaded them."

"You knew to come back home, and I think it was more than pumping those breasts."

"You mean knowing I needed to feed my babies?" G asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, you're right, I sensed they needed to be fed," G said.

"Yeah, like the time you told me the story about hearing the babies making noises in the baby monitor," Sam said.

"A little white lie." G smirked. "I awakened from this strange dream about them needing to be fed. I followed through with the dream's message and fed them."

"I allowed it to slip by without any comment at the time."

"But now you've got the opportunity to razz me about it." G snuggled into his partner's side again. "I didn't want to even accept it myself. It was surreal, knowing that they needed to be fed. How could I sense that?"

"Because you're a father and a mother wrapped into one."

"Yeah, the body of a mother and the caring of a father."

"I'd say it's a tighter combination of the two, more intertwined," Sam said.

"So I'm one mother of a father," G said, smirking.

"That's the smart ass partner I've missed since you've given life to our babies."

"Wasn't in the mood for joking." G wrapped his arms around Sam's waist. "You're more than my future husband. You're a great counselor. I should've talked to you about this."

"Instead you went off and sulked for almost two weeks."

"I've been sulking since I gave birth."

"I noticed you were off."

"Cranky like a hungry new born baby," G said. He laughed. "Speaking of which, they need to be fed."

"Your gut feeling?"

"Yeah, my gut feeling."

Sam climbed to his feet and helped his partner off the tiled kitchen floor.

G drew Sam into a hug and kiss. "I missed you too. I love you." G walked toward the nursery and stood in the open doorway, observing their babies' fitful sleep. They fussed more with each breath. He adjusted the dimmer switch to a low, soft light and entered the room. G lifted Ryan out of his crib and sat in the rocker.

Sam took Jessica from her crib and placed her in his partner's arms. He brought blankets and the feeding pillow over to G and helped position the babies for their ideal feeding spots.

G talked to them as they sucked on his breasts.

Sam pulled up another rocker and sat next to his partner.

"When did you get that rocker?"

"While you were gone I decided it might come in handy if we both needed to be rocking a baby."

"Good idea." He rocked the chair while feeding their babies. G hummed a tune.

Sam joined in humming the song.

"All of this comes to me in the most natural way," G said. "I can't explain it."

"Don't even try to wonder how."

"With your help I'm beginning to trust it and to know as a father I'm supposed to respond this way." G smiled.

"That's the first real smile I've seen on your face since you gave birth to our children." Sam wrapped an arm around G's shoulders. "This is how fatherhood is meant to be."

"Bonding to our children."

"With the added ability to be both for you," Sam said. "I envy that one aspect I'll never know."

"Could be arranged." G smirked.

"Not on your life," Sam said. "Not my—"

"Cup of tea?" G laughed.

"Now you're asking for it."

"I hope so. They've stopped feeding."

"Yeah, you pumped all the milk out of your breasts."

"Nope, I left some for them," G said. "I had planned to sneak into the nursery and feed them while you slept."

"You had this ops planned down to the last detail," Sam said. "Spending the night?"

"What do you think? I live here." G laughed. "I left my suitcase just inside the back door."

"Convenient." Sam took Jessica from his partner's arms and removed the feeding pillow from G's lap. He burped her over his lap.

G burped Ryan over his lap and rested his baby between his knees. He studied every inch of his baby's body from his full head of dark blonde hair to his pink toes. Ryan looked more like himself everyday. G had one picture of himself as a baby and Ryan was nearly like it. The similarities stunned him.

"Penny or more for your thoughts."

"Just looking at myself."

"He's like a miniature you," Sam said.

"To the 'T' and it's eerie, almost creepy."

"Hope he doesn't develop your wicked wit and quick come backs."

"Hope he does." G stuck his tongue out at Sam.

"That's two."

"Looking forward to a romp in the hot tub," G said, standing and bringing Ryan over to his crib. "Wish I knew my first name. I'd change his name to it."

"G the second, sounds a tad odd," Sam said, deadpan.

G laughed and helped his partner settle Jessica into her crib. "I missed this time with you and them."

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G glanced at himself in the mirror again. Gone were any signs that he had given birth to twins six months ago. His body now boasted the efforts of three months of workouts in the gym Sam and him had created in their garage. It wasn't their ideal set up for working out, but they both desired to be in close proximity to their twins.<p>

He smoothed down his tuxedo jacket and checked his pocket again. Two white rosebuds which represented their twins fitted into his breast pocket close to his heart. His perwinkle tuxedo with deep purple accents was over the top in every way including the color. A crisp white buttoned down shirt peeked out between the lapels. He allowed Sam to choose his attire and trusted his gut instincts about fashion. Over the years G never developed good fashion sense. He loved his blue toned dress shirts and t-shirts and faded blue jeans. Sam refused G's request to wear them for this special occasion.

G exited the Palmero honeymoon suite at the Casa Palmero resort at Pebble Beach.

Outside Sam looped his arm and G hooked his arm into the loop. They strolled down the aisle. At the altar Sam and G faced each other and gazed into each other's glistening eyes.

Sam had chosen his own tuxedo, a deep purple almost black with perwinkle accents. His breast pocket contained two white rosebuds. A crisp white buttoned down shirt peeked out between his lapels. Sam grasped his soon-t0-be husband's hands and recited the words he'd written to G.

Next G recited the words he'd written to Sam.

Hetty presented their two rings on a perwinkle and deep purple pillow.

It was the first time G had seen the wedding rings. Tears threatened to cascade down his cheeks. The rings were exquisite, beyond words. His body trembled and his lips quivered.

Sam knew the look. He whispered, "You okay?"

"Peachy," G said, his voice wavering and scratchy.

"Almost there." Sam took G's ring and placed on his lover's ring finger and said, "I do."

G took Sam's ring in his trembling fingers and attempted to place it on his lover's ring finger.

Sam helped his lover steady his hand.

G finished the task and said, "I do."

"You may now kiss each other."

Sam pulled G into his arms and held him.

G broke down and cried. "Sorry, can't help myself. The rings are…."

Sam drew back and kissed his new husband. "And so are you… beautiful. I love you." He brushed the tears from G's eyes.

"And I love you."

They stepped away from each other and faced their guests.

The minister said, "May I present the Hannas."

Sam and G strolled arm in arm down the aisle toward their reception inside the Casa Palmero hotel in Pebble Beach California.

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

* * *

><p>G waded into their private pool and swam over to his new husband's side. "Fancy meeting you here on this romantic Greek isle." He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist.<p>

"Babies all fed?"

"Yep, fed, tucked into their cribs, and sleeping like… well, babies." G laughed.

"Good, time for some more nookie in the our pool."

"Thought I'd enjoy the view for a while."

Sam swam behind his husband and entered him. "You enjoy that view and I'll enjoy this."

"Believe me, I'll enjoy this too." G relaxed in his husband's arms. "If we did this all your way I'd be pregnant again and too soon."

"Who says you're not?"

G felt his abdominal area. It couldn't be true. Nothing. "I'm not. That's you inside me."

"You certain?" Sam stroked his husband's abdominal area. "Feel this." He pressed his member deeper into his husband toward the area in question.

G traced his husband's fingers until he found the spot. "Damn… it's true… it's happened again."

"Either that or you swallowed a cantaloupe." Sam chuckled.

"I sensed something was off the other day," G said. "I had a little nausea. Thought it was something I ate. That was morning sickness."

"I wrote it down, making certain we keep track of the conception date," Sam said. "Though it should be easy enough to remember."

"Conception date?"

"Our honeymoon night."

"Someone injected us on our honeymoon," G said. "Of all the nerve…." He laughed. "And I failed to wake up and take notice."

"No babies to alarm us of our intruders."

"You're right as always. We needed one night without our children," G said. "And Deeks and Kens asked if they could take care of them."

"You more than I needed a break from our babies."

"I love taking care of them."

Sam pushed G forward to the deep end step which stretched the entire length of the pool on one side.

The front of the pool was an infinity age overlooking the ocean.

G kneeled on the step and surrendered to his husband's lovemaking.

"Perfect height," Sam said. "I think the designer of this pool had one thing in mind with this step."

"Deep penetration. Harder." G panted. "I'm close."

"Me too." Sam lifted G out of the water onto the deck. He stood on the step.

They climaxed together while watching the sun setting over the water. The ocean glowed with the hues and tones of the setting sun. Oranges, corals, blues, and light pinks filled the sky.

After they came down from another intense round of sex, Sam held G in his arms while he laid back in the water.

"May be that was the best one," G whispered, not wanting to break the spell of their hot sex. It confirmed he was pregnant because their desire for sex trumped their desire for lovemaking. Their private villa was the most romantic place he'd ever stayed in his life. They hadn't left The Golden Villa two bedroom suite at Cavo Tagoo since checking in a week ago.

"You're the best one for me," Sam said, kissing his lover on the neck. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Of?" G asked.

"Having another baby."

"If it's what you want, I want it too."

"I contacted them."

"How?" G asked.

"I used the IP address we discovered at the beginning of our investigation," Sam said. "They promised to surprise us on our wedding night and create fertile ground again within you."

"Talk about planning something well in advance," G said. "I can't begin to thank you enough for everything and for this." He grasped Sam's hand and placed it on his abdomen where the baby bump was located. "You've made me the happiest man in the world. I can't wait to give life to another precious baby." G brought Sam's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "Make love to me this time. I need you."

Sam flipped G over to face him. "And I you." He passionately kissed his husband. "They promised to give you a different experience this time."

"What kind of experience?"

"You'll give birth to our baby rather than have a C-section."

G pulled back. "What? How can they do that?"

"Obviously they've experimented on other men."

"You hope that's the scenario," G said.

"I think that was their plan this whole time, create fertile ground in a man and give him the ability to a live birth without the need for surgery."

"You've been reading reports from Hetty again?"

"Nope."

"Then how would you know all of this?" G asked.

Sam lifted G into his arms and sat on the deep end step. "They told me in an email to expect the unexpected because all of their efforts to develop fertile ground worked."

G snuggled into his husband's dark, muscular body. "I'm looking forward to our delivery date."

"I hoped you'd say that. I love you," Sam said.

"And I love you," G said. With his thoughts drifting to the possibility of giving birth to their baby, he smiled. G longed for that experience since the first time he was pregnant.

**The End**


End file.
